


Made of Secrets

by AlwaysACuteMess



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bodyguard, Connor Has Issues, Crime Scene Investigation, Crime Scenes, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Interrogation, Mystery, Parental Disapproval, Self-Doubt, Slow Burn, Suffering in silence, Undercover Work, baby's first emotional breakdown, but it's worth the wait, ch 19 has some early morning light sexual exploration, crazy i know, does this count as, he's a huge prick, in chapter 14 it takes them forever to do anything!, makeout, parental worry, police work, seven chapters in can you even believe it took them that long, shoot outs, smut later when I get there, sweet babies, tags will be changed then, welcome Gavin in chapter eight, you'll never believe in chapter 18 they get in bed and snuggle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysACuteMess/pseuds/AlwaysACuteMess
Summary: When Kamski comes to ask Connor to protect a new build of android, Connor finds himself experiencing things far too new and unusual to know how to deal with. He accepts the mission anyway and vows to do whatever it takes to keep this "Elysium" safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. [reader POV chapters will be interspersed at the current moment unless people are solely satisfied with third person perspective. You let me know in those comments.]

“ _What is your mission?”_  
_“...I have no mission.”_  
_“What were you designed to do?”_  
_“...Live.”_  
_“She’s ready.”_

 

A handful of years after the riots, the protests, the near declarations of war and the cries for peace and civility, things were finally settling. Android rights had come a long, long way and in some parts they still had to fight every step of the way, but at least they were free. Manufacturing plants had been mostly shut down, closed for the foreseeable future. No one wanted to produce merchandise that had a soul hiding somewhere inside of it, much less did very many people want to purchase something so… dangerous? So… alive? Did they have a right to? Whether or not the answer was yes, many decided better against it.

 

“Deviancy” as a term was curbed into submission. Androids who were free were no longer deviant. They just _were._ Integration into society was slow but not impossible. Many new commissions popped up over time to either help or hinder the progress. One side argued to round them up and dump them somewhere else, one side argued to round them up and hard reset them so they’d be obedient again. But their own voice? They just wanted to find their way. To be free to know themselves. To live. To pursue whatever endeavors their hearts desired. Whatever dreams. Whatever relationships. Whatever they _wanted_.

 

Laws had to be altered. The first case of an android who defended against an aggressor shocked the nation when the verdict of _self_ defense was feasible. After that, the nation’s violence eased to a crawl. There were repercussions now. It wasn’t just merchandise you were harming. Not just plastic and metal. No longer just fined. No, now you could suffer jail time, or even worse, the death penalty. But that was a two way street. Not all androids were perfect beings who just yearned to follow their hearts. Some were angry. Some were volatile. Some were out for blood. A notion that only worsened when a bill for reparations was thoroughly cut down. When separation stayed the same. Parts of the sidewalk defined for blue and red blood. Back of the bus for blue blood only. Seats in cafes or even the shade underneath a tree in the park, divided up.

 

They were not equal. And while it was a start, having been freed from homes and oppressors, it wasn’t enough of one for some. It wasn’t a _just_ enough one. The fighting continued.

 

In Detroit where it had all began, the wars died down to manageable offenses. Same ones Hank Anderson had been working on for years. Theft, assault, _homicides_. He was given a task force of his own after the fallout and rising, a new wing of the police department devoted to volatile crimes committed by both human and android against one another. Something he would have had nightmares about years ago, but now it didn’t seem so bad. Especially not with Connor by his side.

 

Connor felt equally gleeful about it… about as much as he was ever able to show, anyway. At the very least he was incredibly grateful. Finding his way around this new life after breaking free, after coming to grips with his then known _deviancy_ , was easier with a partner. What things did he want to do? What things did he need to do? All of this he was learning day by day. Learning how his own voice sounded different than the one that was programmed for him. They were similar in many parts, but there were things that were intrinsic now that he knew belonged solely to him. And what a _feeling_ that was.

 

He walked himself to the office just as the sun was coming up, like he did most mornings. Alone and content. There were the usual thin crowds sitting and waiting to talk to any officer available to file a report for multitudes of aggressions, but unless they were directly assigned to him, he made it a habit not to pay attention too hard. That had been one of his first challenges. Picking and choosing which empathies to give in to. Hank had tried to console him in understanding. That being an officer of the law had you see terrible things. And sometimes you couldn’t fix them all, no matter how hard you tried. Selective seeing in moments like that had soothed Connor’s proverbial heart, but sometimes it still weighed on him.

 

Their office was mostly empty, a few officers wandering around tiredly with case files in hand no doubt, much more with mugs of coffee than work, though. He sat at his desk, taking a long moment to even himself out, performing several diagnostics and self checks before bothering with tapping into his terminal. A small ritual he had with himself, but an appreciated one nonetheless. While he was enjoying moving further and further outside his constructed box, he still liked to live within it when it was comfortable to do so.

 

“Ah, I see **Captain** Anderson has not arrived yet.” A thick voice he immediately _recognized_ less than _identified_ cut his last check short.

 

Connor stood to greet them, no less defensive than usual, although he was just a little bit suspicious and perhaps just a tiny bit on alert. “Mr. Kamski. I was not told you were coming to see us. Captain Anderson won’t arrive for some time yet. Is there something I can help you with?” Never one to turn down something high profile … or perhaps it was that it was too intriguing to pass up. Hank would be pissed later though that he hadn’t waited.

 

“I hope so, Connor. Is there somewhere more private we can speak?” Clearly not enjoying the open air of the bullpen. But there was something else about this…

 

It was only then that Connor noticed someone standing behind him. It shouldn’t have taken that long for him to-… “Yes. Please, follow me.” Turning on his heel and leading this new _party_ to Hank’s office. A replica of his previous Captain’s office, one big glass box that Hank rarely used anyway. He much more enjoyed being out and sitting next to Connor at the desk. Connor appreciated it more, too. Once inside with the door securely shut, Connor moved to lean back against the desk, trying not to make too much of a case out of looking at the figure standing continually directly behind Kamski’s broad build. Hidden. “What is this about?”

 

Kamski aimed one of those unsettling toothy smiles his way. “How are things going, Connor? It’s been a while since we’ve spoken. You seem to be doing well.”

 

“If this is a personal visit, I’d prefer to take it outside, Mr. Kamski.” Choosing direct but cordial to get to the bottom of things.

 

“ _Hmn._ ” One of those reedy amused breaths as Kamski closed his eyes, rolling his head from side to side. “Yes, well then.” Stepping aside in one easy move, he revealed his guest. A figure clothed head to toe in black, a large hood hiding every defining feature-

 

That was, until _she_ removed it.

 

For a small moment in time, one and a half seconds really, but infinitely within his mind palace, Connor took her apart- and then something stranger occurred. As he got past her soft hair and even softer features, over her curves and nervous smile, it was her eyes that broke his examination. Then that single second and a half turned several longer as he gazed at her in actuality. So entranced by… by- ... _something_. Something in her eyes. Something about the way that she was looking at him. Kamski’s grin growing wider went completely unnoticed by him.

 

“...hello.” She finally offered, a little tilt of her head, a lock of hair falling just out of place.

 

Connor’s eyes closed for a split second followed by a couple blinks. The octave of her voice- the pitch- that five letter word seeming to _feel_ like so much more- He found himself smiling. “Hello.”

 

Kamski took a step behind her, towering over her enough to still eye Connor sufficiently, putting his hands on her upper arms, something that caused a red line to bottom out somewhere in Connor’s systems. It wasn’t quite agitation, but it was _something_. “This… is Elysium.” The way Kamski said her name sounded like a drunken slur, sliding one syllable into the next. “Developed and _birthed_ only a few months ago.”

 

Finally Connor broke his staring to aim a distrusting and somewhat perturbed look up at the man. “CyberLife is still creating androids?” The very idea was wrong not to mention nearly illegal at this point. Not on paper, sure, but…

 

“No. She is purely of my own devotion. My sweat. My blood. Not built for mass production. ...not yet, at least.” His grip on her shoulders went tighter, and Connor pocketed away her LED flashing red for just a millisecond in time. Her smile had disappeared when he wasn’t looking. “We need your help. Rather… _I_ need you to protect her.”

 

“Protect?” Kamski subduing himself seemed fishy, and asking for help all the more so. But Connor couldn’t figure out what he was up to yet.

 

Before any answer could be obtained, however, Hank’s yelling from across the room made itself _extremely_ clear, all the way up to the office where he wrenched the door open. “No no no- no fucking way! You get the fuck outta here, _now_ , you hear me? I don’t want anything to fucking do with you or whatever bullshit you’re pushing now.” Not afraid to get things started, even, as he grabbed Kamski by the shoulder and attempted to pitch him aside.

 

It served to unearth him from his spot, jostling him back a few steps, which freed Elysium from his grasp. Connor felt soothed about this nearly immediately, but entirely much more when she took a few timid steps closer to him instead of her supposed creator. They shared another mutual glance, this one softer. No smiles. Just a gaze.

 _Something in her eyes…_ -

 

“Captain, please.” Connor barely knew his own voice for a second before snapping out of it. He leveled a look Hank’s way. “Mr. Kamski and his ...guest have traveled a long way to speak with us. I think it’s important we hear what they have to say.”

 

Hank’s fire was easily defeated for only a moment. But _only_ a moment. “Are you fucking serious right now, Connor? You remember anything about this guy or _what_ ?” Hank would certainly never forgive the asshole for that bullshit _empathy test_ that he’d pushed on Connor- and no doubt employed on hundreds of models. No one names a test after themselves without thousands of trial runs- and a completely undeserved sense of ego. The guy was as sketchy as they came.

 

Connor knew what his only option of appeal was. And that came in a softening of his eyes, and just the lightest frown. “Hank, please...”

 

Something that Hank mashing his lips together before turning around to the desk and crossing his arms firmly. “Fine. You get _five minutes_ . **Five** , you hear me? And you better fucking thank him because otherwise you’d be out on your ass faster than you can even _count_ to five.” Fucking Connor and his fucking puppy-dog eyes. Unbelievable. He never should have taught him that trick.

 

The gratitude did not come from Kamski, however, instead that soft voice that set Connor’s LED alight in quick flashes answered. “Thank you.” Although he was remiss when she stepped away from him and back to her maker.

 

“As I was saying… let me keep this brief. Elysium is very important. And she is in danger-”

 

“Who the fuck is Elysium.” Hank none too pleased Kamski was trying to get around him, which was all this bullshit meeting had been about. Unluckily for him, Connor had started him on coffee in the morning instead of alcohol at night and a renewed love of cracking cases. Had this been just a few years earlier, he’d have no doubt sideswiped Connor without a single intervention.

 

“I am.” She raised her hand before offering the tiniest of waves.

 

To ease things further, Connor spoke up. “Elysium appears to be a new model of android. However, Mr. Kamski says she is the only one of her kind.”

 

This only angered Hank further. “You guys are still fucking around with this shit after everything that happened?” Angry for _their_ sake now, not their makers’. “I should report you right now. Give me one reason not to.”

 

“She will die if you do.”

 

Connor felt a sensation he’d never experienced before. A hitch in his programming. Not unlike the fear after breaking free from his barriers. Not unlike the certainty that followed it, either. They shared one final gaze, this one mutually terrified. “Are you fucking threatening her? You think that shit is gonna work twice? It didn’t even work _once!_ ”

 

Before he knew what he was doing, Connor reached out blindly, his hand landing on Hank’s arm. “Hank… _please_.”

 

“Connor wh- ...what the hell is the matter with you…?” Connor seemed off balance for reasons he couldn’t place. It made him nervous. Had Kamski done something to him before he’d arrived?

 

“Multiple foreign agencies are after her. Quietly. If this gets out she’ll be put down within hours. I need you to protect her until I can come to an agreement with them. Under the table, so to speak.” Kamski’s demeanor had not changed since he’d first entered the station. He was still as blasé and even as always. It belied the supposed severity of what he was saying. Did he even really care? “But in the meantime… there are rogue agents hellbent on taking her out. I need you to watch over her.”

 

Hank rolled his eyes, “I’m sorry, I stopped listening after you said _foreign._ Go the fucking- CIA. FBI. NSA. We’re _local._ We’re a fucking police precinct in Detroit. We don’t have the- the… _whatever._ We can’t deal with this shit. And _I’m_ not babysitting an android at four in the morning while snipers are on a fucking roof.” Turning towards her, he did however offer, “Sorry, ma’am.” While he’d fully embraced the humanity of androids, old habits died hard.

 

She only looked away and to the floor, eyes somber and frown heavy. What little was left of Hank’s empathy panged him hard. But not quite as hard as Connor’s. “Hank, _please_...”

 

“You have more tools than you know to help with this operation. Connor is the most sophisticated and advanced android built to deal with this level of criminal activity. In fact, he is now the _only_ one. And I’d much sooner trust his capabilities than that of a human.” Kamski continued to remain collected and emotionally uninvolved despite the words coming out of his mouth.

 

“ _Feh._ So you’re saying you want Connor to deal with it and not me?” Is that what he’d really been after this whole time? But why? The whole thing reeked of suspicion.

 

“As I understand it, you two are inseparable now. Can’t have one without the other, and so...”

 

“You fucking tried.” Hank had had just about enough. Casting a sideways glance at Connor he still felt that twist of upset. He looked downright defeated. ...and had he once stopped looking at that girl since he’d come in? Something wasn’t right. “What’s so special about her?”

 

Kamski put his hands up. “That I cannot tell you.”

 

A growl bubbled up from Hank’s throat. “Alright, I’ve had about fucking enough of you.” Pushing back from the desk he took a couple steps towards Kamski, finding it only mildly satisfying when the man moved back to keep away from him. “You barge in here and try to blindside my partner without me, you’re going around creating androids again under the table, you don’t wanna tell us what’s so special about her that makes- what fucking Russian spies want to come after her- you’re not telling us _anything_ and yet you expect us to just get on our knees and _**obey** _? Why the fuck do you think we would do that?”

 

The two men found themselves at the edge of the room, leveling a glare with one another. But it evaporated and instead a smirk appeared on Kamski’s face and his attention diverted. “Connor?”

 

The man of the hour had been transfixed and quiet the entire time. Watching Elysium. Trying to analyze both him and herself at the same time. Trying to deal with the weight of… of.. trying to-… trying…

 

She had looked up again.  
He couldn’t move.  
He couldn’t think- think of anything except…

 

“We have to do this.”

 

Hank half turned, jaw set, really starting to get mad now. “ _Why_? Give me one good reason.”

 

Connor met his eyes and the words fell out of his mouth. “ _I want to._ ”

 

“You...” Hank had been expecting a double down on, _we have to_. Because it would be the right thing to do. But for Connor to _want to_? Not as shocking as it would have been on their first case together, but even still… A tight sigh escaped him, shaking his head. “Fine. You wanna do it? Fucking fine. You’re gonna get the both of us killed, and over what? Who knows. Fine.” Grumbling as he walked briskly out of the office again. Something was strange. Something was off. But he’d never get to the bottom of it with Kamski and that girl present. He’d just have to deal with the consequences of this insanely shitty decision later.

 

Once Hank was far out of earshot, “Very well then. I’m leaving Elysium in your care, Connor. I’ll be in touch.” And just like that, mission accomplished, he too turned and left.

 

They then were alone. Again, for long moments at a time just looking at one another. Transfixed to something far beyond their eyes.

 

“I’m sorry I’ve made your partner mad. I’m… sorry about all of this.” She seemed genuinely remorseful, and just a touch anxious.

 

He tried to steady her with a kind smile. “Don’t be. Captain Anderson will come around. And I don’t mind.”

 

When she smiled back, something bloomed just beneath his rib cage. A warmth that was entirely new. “You don’t?”

 

“Not at all, Elysium.” Even despite something clearly malfunctioning. It wasn’t severe, he could fix whatever it was later. “I promise to protect you at all costs. Even with my own life.”

 

She stepped forward, reaching out, taking hold of his wrist. His eyes dropped to the union, the soft glide where artificial skin met, then back to hers, now closer than ever. Something-… something _about_...- “Thank you.”

 

He slowed the moment to an echoing stop. Looking deeper than deep. A thin yellow _construct line_ drawing them together. Closer. _Closer_ . His lean in. Her tilt up. Images fuzzing together while for a brief moment his mind palace blossomed a pleasant purple instead of its usual blue. When he blinked his sight back to reality she was of course still there, and he almost felt _compelled_ to follow through. A force so overwhelmingly alarming to him that it frightened him. “What’s happening?” These words sounded foreign to his own ears.

 

Had that been his voice?  
Had he asked that question?

 

“Are you okay, Connor?” She seemed concerned, and closer than he remembered. “You’re looking a little _blue._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos, they're really encouraging! I'm glad you guys like the story!

Connor had suddenly and very quickly excused himself from her presence, so Elysium let herself outside for a bit. The air was refreshing and the streets quiet yet since it was early. She’d never really been inside the city, but with the way things were now, there wasn’t much opportunity for exploring. Not yet, anyway. Perhaps she could convince Connor to take her around…

 

“Just so we’re fucking clear, I don’t trust you.” Hank was on the approach, apparently back from a brisk angry walk that hadn’t really served to dull his temper. He came to stand in front of the bench she was sitting on, arms crossed, eyeing her heavily. “I wouldn’t trust you as far as I could throw you.”

 

Her LED swirled in yellow for a moment. “Is that very far? I’m lightweight, one of the lightest, most durable models ever produced. My frame is made up of-”  
  
“I don’t care about any of that shit. _Christ._ Did they make another Connor?” His arms flailed away to his sides and he begun to pace, sincerely not in the mood to deal with another oblivious android following him around. He’d at least had time to acclimatize both Connor and himself to one another, had grown to like the guy now, even like a son. But this had bad news written all over it. Even more so if she was _pretending_ to play dumb. Which he assumed she was. Connor just _had been_. 

 

She folded her hands in her lap, frowning lightly. “I’m sorry you don’t like me.” Very truly at the moment. It wasn’t easy being so thoroughly scrutinized through such an angry lens. “...I’m sorry I’m intruding.”

 

Hank clucked his tongue on the front of his teeth and stopped moving. “Don’t start with the pity act. You listen to me, and you listen good.” Turning to her fully again, at least feeling better when her attention went to him completely. “I don’t like your-  _whatever_ . Kamski. He’s an untrustworthy asshole, and way too full of himself. I don’t know what he’s up to, but it’s  _something_ . And I’m not stupid.” 

 

“I would say so. You’re a very decorated police captain. One of the best in his class-”

 

“Stop. Just- _stop_.” Breathing out a tense sigh, running a hand through his hair for a moment. This seemed hopeless. “Listen. ...alright, look. Are you… uh.” Now how to ask this delicately…? “Are you- _you know_.” 

 

Her head tilted just slightly in question before producing the answer, “Deviant?”

 

Hank’s lips pursed to the side. “We don’t really call ‘em that anymore. I guess- ...awake? Are you? Or did you just roll off the fucking assembly line with a murder mission in mind? And- for that matter- why Connor- and- by the way- if you fucking hurt him, things are not gonna end pretty for you, alright? I don’t care that you’re an android, or a lady. If you hurt him,  _I’m_ gonna hurt  _you._ ” Getting worked up in a tizzy so easily at the thought that she and Kamski had so clearly done something to Connor. He’d been acting strange. ...well, stranger than usual, anyway. And while he didn’t know what they were up to, it felt bad, and it felt like it revolved around Connor. Which couldn’t be good.

 

Elysium took only a short few moments to process everything that had been more or less just barked at her. She decided on a calm, collected approach. “I was born awake. Eyes wide open. I don’t answer to anyone. I don’t have a mission. I don’t have a purpose.”

 

His anger quickly evaporated into open disbelief, and far more distrust. But even more than that, there was a horror he couldn’t explain. “You… what? They- that asshole is just.. building androids for.. for what? For  _nothing_ ? What’s the ploy here?” 

 

“There is only me.” This was firm.

 

“Uh huh. And what, you believe that because he told you so?” Leveling a soft look at her that spoke volumes to her supposed naivete. Then something promising happened, he stared at her while she seemed to think about this. A quick go from blue to yellow. Troubled.

 

And while he expected an opening he could pounce on, instead when she turned her gaze up to him, he felt nervous. And devastated. She looked like a woman running scared. “I don’t want Connor to get hurt. I don’t want you to, either. I just… don’t want to die.” Hank had seen the look in her eyes before in all manner of people. Androids and humans alike. People abused by spouses or significant others. People living with death threats looming over their heads. It seemed real. But who knew what she was programmed to do- and perfectly at that. She could have been programmed to say she was alive too for that matter. All so she could explode or something while Connor was near. 

 

It had to do with him, didn’t it?

 

“...if you’re so scared, why are you sitting out here where everyone can see you, huh?” He had to pick this apart. He just needed time. He’d get to the bottom of it.

 

“I just wanted some air. I can sense android and human presence for up to over a mile away. If I was in danger, I would know.” Being as honest as she could be in both rights.

 

But this only pissed him off again. “Yeah? Well if you can protect yourself, why are you involving us in this little charade?”

 

Her new guilt riled him further. He  _knew_ something was up. He was finally getting somewhere. “Elijah told me Connor would keep me safe… I’m not dangerous. I’m not capable of protecting myself. Just because I can sense somebody with a gun doesn’t mean I could do anything about it...” But it was  _shame_ , not  direct  guilt. “I’m sorry I came out… I just...” 

 

He pressed his lips together. Immediately it seemed hopeless. She was just a lost girl. Or she was very good at pretending to be one. “Hey, look at me.” But one thing he would find out- when she turned her eyes up again. “What’s the matter with Connor?” Just shy of asking  _what did you do to him_ ? 

 

“Nothing is wrong with me, Captain.” Connor was walking down the steps of the police station, straightening his tie, adjusting his jacket. “I just needed a moment.” Looking at the picture of the two of them. Hank menacing her, no doubt. 

 

“ _Uh huh._ One of you needs air, the other need a moment. Not suspicious at fucking all.” Putting his hands up in a defeated shrug. 

 

Connor quickly considered being honest, and maybe he would. It would be in his best interests to tell Hank he was feeling unusual, least of all because Hank already knew that. But… not in front of her. Something about it felt… embarrassing. Instead, he reached his hand out and was quietly delighted when she put hers in his grasp, coming to stand close. “In any case...” Smiling lightly at her, an expression that felt wholly normal now, especially when she returned it in that soft way of hers. “We shouldn’t be outside. It’s not safe.”

 

Hank shook his head, turning away from the both of them. Connor was ever the gentleman and it was only going to get them in more trouble. Deeper down the rabbit hole. “She came out here on her own, I didn’t drag her out here.” Throwing his hands back one more time for good measure, just so there really would be no doubt how he felt about this. Then he walked away, back up into the police station.

 

“I’m sorry...” She slipped her hand from his, head turning away. “I’m causing all sorts of trouble, and I’m only been here for fifty-two minutes.” Exactly, in fact. But, heeding both Hank and Connor’s disdain for her innocence, she tugged her hood up over her head. She wasn’t in any present danger, but perhaps it would help. 

 

He couldn’t help the frown. “I’m not mad, Elysium. But if I may suggest, it might be better to stay out of Captain Anderson’s way for the time being.”

 

All she could do was nod. “I understand.”

 

“He won’t be like this forever, I promise. He didn’t like me either when I first arrived.” Trying for a charming smile. He hated seeing her so sad.

 

Looking up at him, she set another one of those piercing yet warm gazes his way. “Who could not like you?” The sentiment after only served to make things worse. Just when he thought he’d gotten everything under control.

 

“Uh...” At a true loss for words. The realistic answer was literally anyone and everyone. While he was built for seamless integration, that didn’t mean he was liked by all. Hank and Gavin both had shown him that. Openly hostile for no reason … or at least reasons Connor couldn’t control. And no matter what he did Gavin continued to be a _spectacular asshole_ , as Hank had put it. He’d given up on trying to mend that bridge.

 

But the way she was saying it sounded like there was room for more. Or was he overthinking? Who could not like him? Many. Many… but.. did that mean she disagreed with the idea? ...did that mean.. she liked him? It seemed completely obvious. They’d known each other only a moment now, but she seemed kind and willing to listen to him.

She  _smiled_ at him. 

Did she like him?

...did she  _like_ him? 

What was the meaning of that?

She…

 

“Connor?”

 

His eyes blinked thrice over, looking at her again, interrupting the tenth self-check today in just an hour. Something wasn’t right. “I’m sorry, I...” What was happening?

 

“Did I say something wrong?” She seemed to have even less of an idea of what was going on than he did, which at least made sense.

 

“No. Not at all. I just...” He couldn’t explain this to her. It felt… it felt- ... _weird._ He needed to speak to someone else. Hank. But… maybe first he could come to a closer conclusion on his own. He just had to hold it together. He fixed a bright smile on his lips and tried to push forward. “Elysium, I’d like to get to know you better. Would that be alright?” 

 

She seemed resigned so quickly, something that … something that… hurt him- his feelings? His… something. “Okay.” She held her arm out, color of her skin fading away to reveal the pristine white underneath.

 

Connor reached  for her , closing her hand in both of his. “Not like that.” About as soft as he could get his voice to go. He didn’t want to probe her or sync up with her. He didn’t want factual data on her … although he  _should._ That would be more useful, and she was clearly willing to give it to him. But… he just… “Can we talk for a while? ...if you don’t mind, that is. I want… to get to know  _you._ ” Trying to explain it through inflection the best way he could.

 

_Her._ He wanted to know  _her._

 

_**...You are worth knowing...** _

_**...I am...?** _

 

He barely heard words passed between them. He was sure neither of them had spoken aloud. But she was smiling again, so he set the rest aside. “Okay, Connor. I’d like that very much.”

 

“Let me just tell the Captain that I’ll be taking a short leave and I’ll bring you somewhere safe that we can talk.” Instead of letting her hand go, he kept it, feeling that same strange bloom somewhere inside him when her fingers slipped between his. As they walked up the precinct steps together, he shot another smile at her. To say that he was feeling overjoyed may be putting it mildly. “By the way… do you like dogs?”


	3. Chapter 3

**|Take Elysium home.|**  
  
The idea had been to escort her to his home. This would have been the best position for her to be in. For them to talk privately. For her to get to know those surroundings, since she’d be spending a lot of time there no doubt. But he needed to tell Hank that he was leaving first, he couldn’t just take off with her. Especially not with the Captain so on edge about everything. Unfortunately that conversation would have to wait, as when they re-entered the building, Hank was in the middle of giving the daily briefing in the conference room. Door closed. _Had that much time passed…?_ And a rather nasty look at the both of them when they approached. Connor knew he should be in that meeting, too, but…  
  
 **|Take Elysium home.|  
   |Wait to speak with Hank.|**

 

“Let’s… go to the break room for now. It will be empty. When the Captain is done briefing everyone for the day, I’ll let him know we’re stepping out.” She only gave a simple nod to this so he moved away, feeling Hank’s gaze follow him until they turned the corner. As expected the break room was empty, and also messy, paper cups and empty doughnut boxes littering the counter. Pulling a high stool out for her at one of the tables he smiled, “Please. Sit.”

 

“Thank you.” Soft like almost everything else that came out of her, stepping up to sit down and get comfortable. She let the hood down from her head again, settling it on her shoulders neatly.

 

Connor sat opposite her, laying his hands on the table folded together. Looking at her for a few long moments, not sure what to say. He had wanted to talk but.. that seemed so difficult now. Impossible, almost. “I noticed...” She perked up when he finally spoke and he couldn’t seem to keep his smile at bay. “You have an external feedback biocomponent...” Reaching up, he touched two fingers over his own before putting his hand back down. “If Kamski wanted to hide you, why not just get rid of it? Why build you with one at all?” More and more androids were ditching them these days in favor of blending into a society that was supposed to accept them.

 

“I can’t speak to his creative decisions. But I wanted to keep it.” She touched it briefly, almost fondly so. “I know with the way things happened… everyone just wants to be some semblance of _normal_. All the same. But… I’m not human. I’m an android. I don’t mind being identified easily … at least I _wouldn’t_ under normal circumstances, anyway...”

 

“I know how you feel.” Being entirely personable, only because it was the truth. “I know some people used to have difficulties with androids, and maybe even more so now. But I wanted to keep mine as a reminder of where I came from. Who I am.” Things he could never forget now, but with his proclivity for checking in the mirror every now and again, he liked seeing it there for one reason or another. It was comforting, in a way. Another silence hung for a while before he found something else he’d been dying to ask. “So, Elysium… if I may ask… what did Kamski design you to do?” He hoped he wasn’t overstepping, but he really was interested.

 

At this she seemed to become bashful, looking down and away, mumbling, “I wasn’t designed to do anything.” Recalling Hank’s yelling at her about this very thing only a little while ago. Instead of letting Connor get mad about it, too (an impossibility neither understood right then though), she continued. “If he designed me with a purpose in mind, he never told me or exposed it to me. I’m not running an internal program that tells me to do anything. I don’t take orders from anyone. I don’t have a mission. I just _am._ ”

 

Connor’s expression grew curious and critical, brows knitting together, lips parting just lightly, head tipping one way and then another. “Not… designed to...” He was having trouble making sense of that. Sure, Kamski was an odd fellow, and sure he could have done something like that. But for what reason? And, for that matter… “Kamski knows how to create deviancy from the ground up?”

 

“I thought it wasn’t called that anymore.” She was glowering now.

 

He felt sour about her downturn and wanted very much to alleviate it, but, “It isn’t. You’re correct. But this is still troubling.” It meant Kamski may have been at fault the entire time. And that he _lied_ when they were questioning him all that time ago. That… maybe this was what he’d wanted the entire time. But why build Elysium now? What else was she hiding?

 

“I don’t want to talk about this.” Her hands were tightly held in her lap and she refused to look at him.

 

Any thoughts he had about connecting old case files or giving Kamski an angry call came to a screeching halt. “Elysium… I’m sorry if I upset you...” Honest and truly. Deeply. He felt it in his proverbial gut. A hot wash of shame and sadness that he’d provoked her in such a manner.

 

“Connor! In my fucking office! Now!!” Hank’s shouts interrupted anything else he may have wanted to say to her.

 

Practically leaping to a stand, he turned away from the table, but he found himself planted in place. “I… I’m going to tell Hank we’re still stepping out… if that is still amenable.” He hoped it was. Suddenly he felt like he’d lost someone that wasn’t even his in the first place. It was a strange and unsettling void.

 

She didn’t answer immediately which stressed him out to a short degree, knowing the longer he waited, the madder Hank would be. But he couldn’t leave her, either, without knowing he had a chance to fix things. After what felt like an eternity, “Yes. We can still go.”

 

Something told him she was only saying this because it was an inevitability. Because it was the smarter thing to do than to deny the option of a safer space. This, too, upset him deeply. He sighed, frowning now. “Thank you. I’ll be back soon.” He took a moment to pull his jacket straight and fix his tie before walking away and into Hank’s office.

 

Said man was standing in front of his desk, arms crossed tight, leveling a glare his way. “Connor, you have to tell me what the fuck is going on with you. _Now_.”

 

This, Connor was not expecting. “Going on with me?” He’d wanted to broach the subject of something possibly being… _off_ , but he hadn’t been aware he’d been exhibiting strangeness so hard that everyone else was noticing it, too. Had Elysium picked up on it? She had said he’d looked blue…

 

“You’ve been acting strange ever since that girl and Kamski showed up. Did they do something to you?” Hank was mad for sure, but he was more concerned about Connor’s well-being.

 

“No. They didn’t do anything to me. I can assure you of that.” Warmed at the very least by Hank’s continuing stern affection for him.

 

Despite this possibly being good news, Hank was still aiming an angry frown his way. “That you know of.” Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, “So then what’s your problem, huh? I know you’ve got that big dumb heart beating away in your chest or- err… _whatever_ .” Very aware by now of Connor’s proclivity for wanting to do the right thing. “But you can’t just open your arms for every single thing that walks in our doors. _Especially_ not fucking Kamski. You know better than that. He’s up to something. I know you know that.”

 

Connor found himself nodding thoughtfully. He _did_ know better. He _did_ know Kamski was up to something. But whatever that something was had yet to be revealed. He had gotten closer, but that had upset Elysium… and he didn’t like that. “I… I can’t explain it, I don’t think.”

 

“Well you have to fucking try because I’m about five seconds from shipping her across the country to a different police precinct. Let them deal with whatever bullshit is going on.” And get her away from Connor. Far away.

 

“No! No, please...”

 

“Connor...” Reaching out he put his hands on Connor’s arms, expression warring between peeved and concerned. “You gotta talk to me. What is it?”

 

His eyes dropped, initiating yet _another_ self-check. Even his systems were getting tired of it. “I don’t know.” Closing his eyes, taking a breath. “It’s… when she looks at me… when she talks with me… when she _touches_ me… I… I feel… it’s hard to think… but it feels...” His eyes opened, clear as day, looking at Hank waiting on him. “ _Wonderful_.”

 

“Oh _brother_. Here, Connor, I want you to watch me. Are you watching?” And then he did the biggest, slowest eye roll he could possibly manage along with a long groan, turning away from him, hands on his hips. “That’s what this is? Are you fucking kidding me… _jesus christ._..”

 

But Hank seeming now to understand put some pep in his step as Connor moved to his side. “What? What is it?”

 

Looking at him, Hank reached up again to flick Connor’s forehead with the tips of his fingers. “You’re such a fucking dope. Oldest trick in the book. Pretty girl with big doe eyes and long legs saunters into your office with all her fucking problems and you fall for her hook, line, and sinker.”

 

Connor rubbed absently at his head even though it didn’t really hurt, eyes blinking. “Hank?” He still didn’t understand.

 

“You have a crush on her, you big moron.” And when Connor continued to stare at him with that stupid look, “Ugh. You fucking love her.”

 

At this, though, Connor’s expression screwed tightly. “That’s not possible.”

 

Hank waved a hand at him in dismissal. “Yeah, yeah. Lots of things didn’t used to be possible. Tell me this. When she talks you just wanna keep talking to her, right? Keep on hearing her voice? When she looks at you you feel all _warm_ and _fuzzy_ inside? When she touches you it’s all _tingly_ ?” Straining each of these words in a whiny pitch because it disgusted him how easy Connor had been manipulated like that. Finished with his rant he looked back at Connor, expecting either more of that confused idiotic look or hopefully disappointed acceptance. Instead… “Jesus, fuck...” Connor’s cheeks and the bridge of his nose were alight in a soft light blue. He’d _never_ seen that before. “You’re _blushing_...”

 

Connor’s hands flew to his face, pressing on all the offending areas. “This isn’t right...” Could this even be possible? How? And why Elysium? Sure she was… she was… _oh…_

 

“Why are you even programmed or- built or- what the fuck ever- why is that happening?” It made little sense. What other secrets was Connor hiding? How _human_ could he get really? And before everything fell apart, too. This couldn’t be new, could it?

 

“I...” Accessing just enough detail files to give a truly disturbing answer. “I was built to always accomplish my mission. I needed to be able to bluff or fake my way through any assignment in order to take anyone of interest in or get information. I have a “honeypot” directive. That’s when-”  
  
Hank held a hand straight up to his face, stopping him cold. “I know what it fucking is. Shut up before I puke.” He couldn’t take much more of this. Finally he circled around to collapse in his desk chair, a long sigh escaping him. “So… what do we do about this, Connor? Hm? What do you wanna do?” Asking honestly. About all he could do at this point.

 

Connor already knew what he wanted to do. But now he was far more nervous and embarrassed. “I… I was going to take her back to the house.” And at Hank opening his mouth no doubt to start to yell, “For protection! And… to get to know her more. But _mostly_ protection.”

 

“This is un-fucking-beleivable. She’s dangerous, you know that, right? She comes from Kamski himself. They’re up to something. She’s gonna get you hurt.” Now in more ways than even Hank had anticipated. How had their whole lives turned upside down in just a couple of hours? “What if she was designed to make you turn to mush? What about that?”

 

“She said she wasn’t designed for anything.” Completely defensive. Elysium had secrets he would unlock, that he vowed to himself. But to think she had come here for that prodded his seldom used anger.

 

“Yeah, she gave you that bullshit, too, huh? You know she could by _lying_ right. It’s real easy. Especially when your father teaches you to be a dirtbag just like him.”

 

Without even thinking, he’d leaned over the desk, slamming his hands atop it. “Don’t call her that!” Even by association, he just wouldn’t have it. Hank’s surprise at the outburst was washed over by disappointment and Connor stood back up, readjusting himself. “I’m sorry.” He’d been sorry a lot today and it wasn’t even noon. “But… what would be the purpose of designing an entirely new android just to… make me feel something for her?” He couldn’t see the logistics of it.

 

“I guess we’ll see, won’t we.” Hank resigned himself to the facts. Connor was acting irrationally. Connor was in love with a woman who would probably harm him. That he barely even knew. Connor was an idiot. And… besides that… Elysium wasn’t good enough for him. He didn’t like it. But the more he fought it, the worse it was going to get. The only chance he had to keep Connor safe from himself was to keep close and not push him away. “Take her home. Do what you gotta do. But I want you back in the office by three. And if anything goes south, you _call me._ You got it?”

 

While he wasn’t really sure what changed Hank’s mind, he knew he was grateful. “Thank you. I promise if things seem strange I’ll alleviate myself from the situation and call you.” Wanting to give him some peace of mind.

 

Hank just shook his head, waving his hand. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go.”

 

Connor waited for a moment, for one reason or another, maybe just to get his thoughts in order before returning to Elysium. But he gave Hank a considerate nod and then turned on his heel to leave. Preparing to… take Elysium… _home._ However, he realized, in order to do that within terms of the mission, he’d have to ask for one more thing… “Captain… may I borrow your car?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how into this story I am! Please leave your comments, I LOVE your reactions to it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the continued love! Make sure to comment and let me know your feelings! Also don't forget to follow the wonderful Bryan Dechart on twitch (the actor who plays Connor)! He does streams of Detroit every Sunday with his beautiful fiance Amelia (she plays the Tracis)!

With more of a mission mindset, it was easier to get Elysium into the car, not minding the silence between them that felt heavy. While he wanted to make up for upsetting her, he figured he could do that later. For right now, he merely had to _**escort Elysium home safely.**_ Which was something he could easily accomplish. Once they both got in he started the old transmission up and had to turn down the blaring music on the radio. Fortunately it seemed to startle neither of them, although he did register her curiosity at the noise with a light tilt of her head.

 

There was only more silence once they departed.

 

_**|Focus on driving.|  
    |Apologize to Elysium.|** _

 

His options registered and then quickly flickered out. “I’m sorry for intruding earlier. I didn’t mean to upset you.” How many times was he going to say sorry today? “You must understand… our past with Mr. Kamski is… _complicated_.” He didn’t know how else to put it. “But, if you wish for me to refrain asking about him, I will.” This is not what Connor wanted, especially not in terms of his new secondary mission _**uncover the truth.**_ But, he could table discussions further for the time being. Especially since it wouldn’t really get him anywhere anyway to continue making her withdrawn.

 

What he wasn’t expecting was her glance over, one he shared for a flicker of a second before looking back at the road. “What did he do?”

 

Despite his eyes watching traffic, he felt her continual stare. It made him feel… nervous. _ **Be direct? Lie?**_ “We… went to see him during our deviant investigation. While the protests had just begun. We were looking for any answers he may have had about androids, what made them break their programming… he wasn’t very helpful.”

 

“Is that all?”

 

Connor steadied himself, now he felt like _he_ was being interrogated. “He was equally unhelpful when we questioned him about an android woman named Amanda’s disappearance when everything had concluded.” Something that still rubbed him the wrong way. Made him think twice before closing his eyes for too long.

 

“Maybe he doesn’t know where she is.” It felt normal for her to be defending her creator. ...right?

 

“Possible. It’s also possible she was simply an AI program. But Mr. Kamski feigned ignorance the whole way through. So maybe we’ll never know.” Connor knew he’d been lying. He created Amanda. He had to know where she was or _what_ she was. If she had a physicality somewhere…

 

She sighed. “Is _that_ all?” Seeming to want to get to the bottom of both Connor and Hank’s distaste for him. If she could, then maybe they could move past it all. Maybe she wouldn’t have to deal with any more unwanted questions.

 

“No.” Direct and honest immediately, without thinking. His hands tightened on the wheel. “Captain Anderson thinks of him as a monster. The first time we went to question him… he refused to give us any leads. _Unless…_ I passed a test of his own design.” It was cruel and unjust but in the end it had further served to help him break free. So how mad could he be? What was the right amount?

 

With no warning she reached out to grab his arm, frightening him into a jolt. Perfect timing struck as he had to pause for a stoplight and when he looked over, nothing but open terror registered on her expression. “I’m sorry.”

 

“...Elysium?” What made her react so? She must have known about the supposed Kamski Test… had she been subjected to it? Perhaps in reference to her being born alive? Or maybe…

 

She gripped him tighter for just a little longer until letting him go, turning her head the opposite direction, gazing out the window. “...I’m sorry he put you through that, Connor.” Wringing her hands together in her lap, “No one deserves to be forced into a situation like that.”

 

Even though he found himself nodding, indeed no one should have to choose between life or lead, “It’s wrong. But… even though I’d had moments in the case up to that point that were troubling at the time… that one helped me greatly. It was hard to be sure who I was… but looking into her eyes… In that moment, I was sure I knew.” Hank had also helped tremendously as he’d been breaking down about it. By telling him he’d done the right thing…

 

Half looking over, “And who are you?”

 

Despite the serious subject at hand, he couldn’t help a smile. “I’m Connor. An android built by CyberLife to always accomplish his mission. I want to do that, now. I want to help fight crime and injustice. But not at the risk of innocent lives.” Terms like _innocent_ and _guilty_ had had to be hard redefined. “The world isn’t as black and white as I’d been programmed to see. I’d only been activated a short while when I met Hank. When I started the investigation. But each time we met a deviant… it was like seeing in color just a little bit more.” It felt so easy saying all of this. It felt _good_ , too.

 

“That’s beautiful...” Especially when she responded like that. It made him feel that strange warmth again.

 

Taking a turn and pulling into the driveway, he put the car in park and removed the keys from the ignition. “What about you, Elysium? Who are you?”

 

“I’m...” She seemed anxious, eyes turning down to her lap. Connor was willing to wait however long it took. “I’m… Elysium. An android built by Elijah Kamski. ...I’m no one. I’m nothing.”

 

**|Give up.|  
|Comfort Elysium.| **

 

It seemed obvious.

 

Reaching out, he laid the backs of his fingers just underneath her jaw, gently nudging her upwards, lifting her eyes to his. “That can’t possibly be true.”

 

She didn’t resist, although she looked on the verge of tears. “Why do you think that? Just because he said I was important?” The most logical option. They were hiding something and it seemed to be an important something. So then she couldn’t be _nothing_.

 

But Connor wasn’t following that line of thought. Instead, he only knew, “Because I _know_ you are.”

 

They shared an intense gaze, her eyes searching his. For lies. For betrayal. For _anything_. And what she saw was a warmth she’d not had the chance to be bathed in in all her time alive. But she couldn’t bring herself to fall into it. Turning her head away finally. Connor similarly had been struck, and would have spent an eternity looking at her like that. Seeing all she was. All she was made of. All her beauty. When she pulled away it felt like he’d been left out in the cold. “What do you know? You don’t know anything about me.” And far more frozen by this.

 

“I don’t.” He answered honestly, letting his hand fall away from that now empty space, instead opening the car door. “...but I’d like to.”

 

Both of them could feel their relationship slipping away. He felt almost desperate to save it, but he just had no idea how. Maybe she was upset by getting yelled at by Hank. Not everyone could learn to live with that degree of tough love. Connor could understand that. But there was something more to this. The more he tried to get to know her, the more she pulled away. He didn’t want that.. but… he genuinely wanted to know her. But he didn’t want her to be angry. Or sad.

 

What could he possibly do?

 

He found solace at least when she got out of the car and followed him up along the walk. It would have been nicer if she’d been walking at his side and not trailing a few steps behind, but he couldn’t mend that now. He found himself thinking about them entering the police station together… that felt so long ago now… _hand in hand…_ Reaching up to lay that very same hand against the identification pad on the front of the door, he turned back to her. “I hope you find my home to be to your liking.”

 

It was literally one house over from Hank’s. Just a place to _be_ when there was nothing to do and the precinct was tired of having him around. Or, more accurately, when there was no more cases to investigate. It was tidy and small, but respectable. Sometimes when he was feeling particularly odd, he liked to change the paint colors on the wall. At the moment, they were a nice warm blue. The home was devoid of many personal touches, staple furniture pieces that a human might have. Simply because he didn’t have need of most of them.

 

The living room they were walking into had a singular couch, no TV, but a large impressive stereo set, underneath which was a cabinet of what looked to be mostly untouched CDs. Rare and old and mostly obsolete. He liked to collect them now, but he didn’t use them to listen to. He wasn’t sure why he liked having them… There was a small table in the front where he left his keys for the moment, stepping aside so he could close the door behind her. And before he could say much else, there was a howling bark in the other room that followed with heavy steps all the way to the front.

 

“S.J.! Easy, girl!” Elysium hid directly behind him, spooked at the noise. A fat, fluffy dog came barreling in stopping only when she’d knocked into Connor’s legs. He knelt down, giving her a few long pets. “I know I’m home earlier than usual.” He delighted in having S.J.’s company. She made for a wonderful companion. Taking care of her also gave him another much needed excuse of returning home. And going for long walks. Looking up at her with a goofier smile than usual, “This is Elysium, S. She’s going to be staying with us for a little while.” Still happy about this even with the current downturn.

 

Elysium regarded this huge hulking beast of a dog, shifting to crouch next to Connor, holding her hand out nervously. “Hello...” She didn’t think it was vicious, despite its yowling. But she’d never seen a dog before, or interacted with one. When S.J. sniffed the offered hand and then pressed her muzzle there and started licking, Elysium couldn’t contain the light giggles that escaped. “Does her name stand for something?” Clearly an acronym. Or maybe Connor just liked those letters.

 

“Yeah. Sumo Junior. Sumo is Captain Anderson’s dog. S isn’t related, but we found her beaten and abandoned in a warehouse on a case one night. She seemed so sad… I just wanted to give her a nice home.” It worked doubly so, gave him something to take care of, and soothed a lonely ache he still didn’t understand. And even though he was far more capable of dealing with intruders than a dog, sometimes when his mind wandered to that frozen garden… having S.J. there really made him feel safe…

 

“You have a very kind… soul, Connor.” She was looking at him, smile gone from her lips, but there was that light in her eyes that drew him in again. He was happy to not have lost it. “I’m sorry I’m being so difficult. This is a situation I’m not sure how to deal with.”

 

His head tipped to the side. “How do you mean?”

 

“I want… I want to open up. I… when you said you want to _know_ me… I want to be known, too… but I don’t know if there is anything there. Aside what Elijah sees… what he doesn’t want people to know… what he’s trying to protect...” Stressed momentarily, trying her hardest it seemed, LED swirling yellow.

 

As S.J. took off to the kitchen (more an area with her food and water bowl, an unused table, a lone sink to give her water with…), Connor turned still in his kneel. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. Anything that you think will get you in trouble.” Although it would be infinitely more helpful to the mission if he knew what he was protecting- more than just her. But that’s why he was okay with not knowing. He was fine with protecting _just_ her. “But please don’t put yourself down like that. You are unique. And… maybe you don’t know yourself yet, either. Maybe that’s why it’s so hard.”

 

They were so close. There was a warmth passing between them. An electricity neither knew how to define. “What do you think about me?”

 

Barely together less than half a day, but she wanted to know that? Connor was at a loss for words for a moment. “I… think… you’re shy. And scared. But you’re loyal. Curious. Kind. Strong. Empathetic.” Adding components together from the fragments. She was hard-pressed to let anyone speak ill of Kamski, even when it seemed she herself may not have a favorable opinion. _What had he done to her?_ She asked questions, she was eager to learn. She saw goodness in others- ...at least in _him_. She’d stood up to Hank’s outbursts without lashing out, without thinking ill of him, just thinking of herself as an inconvenience.

 

She took to standing, tucking a few stray pieces of hair behind her ear, looking anywhere but him. And when he followed suit, he saw finally. “You think all that?” Her face was burning in the most beautiful blue.

 

“I do.” He felt… _happy_. Contented. There with her. Making her feel enough to blush.

 

Chancing looking at him again, she was relieved by his smile and able to find one of her own, though it was hesitant. Slowly she reached out, not touching him, but holding her hand inches away from his chest. “Here...” Her skin dissolved away, showing the machine beneath it. “Tell me what you see, then.”

 

He looked at what was offered before finding her eyes again. Nervous. “Elysium...?”

 

“Please, Connor… I don’t know what you’ll see. But I trust you.” She sounded desperate.

 

If Hank had been right about this girl, about Kamski, this would have been the fatal blow. But he didn’t consider himself important enough to expend all that energy for. More importantly, he trusted Elysium, too. At least Hank had been right about one thing.

 

Both hands moved up, gently taking her wrist in his careful grip. He kept his gaze level with hers, and as he slipped in sync with her, it was her eyes he remembered most, even as his rolled into the back of his head.

 

_Y̐̉̀̂͐o̅ͦ̆͑ͤu aͯ̊ͥͫ̾re̔ͪ́̽̇̉ ͒̊̄ͤ̈́̌ã̓͂̄̋lͫ̎̎ͤ͐́͑i̇͗̾͛̆̀v͐̇̽ͦ̿ͩ͒e̒̑̚.ͩ̏͌͆̏_  
   ͣ ͤ ͫ̄̍͊͛Ȳͨ͒̉̉̆ǒ͌̚u̿ͫͥ̚ ̅̐ͦ̇̃̂ä́ͭ̒̄ͤͤr͛̇̿̿̅ͤ̏e̔͛̃ ̋͆ͨ̅ͯͧ̐f̽̎́͑̂rͫ̏̒̍ͤͤ̚eͯ͋̆̿͂̓e͆͐̂̃.ͬͬͯ ͯ̆  
     ̎ͦ͌̓͐̄̏ ̑ͣ̆ͨ̏ͤ ͯ̌̊ͮ̀ͪͨYͦ̀̍͆̀̓ͯoͨu͗̚ ̈́are̊̋ ̏̓b͑e̐̍͆au͐tiͤ̀f̂ͣu̐ͯ̂̚lͪͫ̓ͩ͌̆.ͤ ̆̄  
̏̆͐͗ ͦ̋̽̿̀̀ ̄ͬ ̄̑ͫͦ Yͭouͯ́ͦ̍̂ ̽̿ͯ̓a͆̎ͧr͊ͣ̑͛̍ėͫ̎͂̐̄̚ ̌ͥ̈́n̈́ͪ͗̒ͧ̉e̊i̊͛͆̈̍̀ͣthͤ͗ͤ̍͆̎e͆͂͌̊̆r͂̽ ͯm̀͒̂a͌̑̋͐ͫc̋̋͒hi̽́n̐͂̎̔ȇ̎̉̀ͦͤ ̍̉̊ͭͨ̾nͧͦõ̇r̾̈̎̐̅ ͛͊ͤ̈ͣ̚m͒̌ͤȧn.̈ͤͫ̎  
̽ ͋        ͛̃̀̾ͮ ͤ̉̄ͨ̋ͣ̅ ́͑̊ͭͥ Y̿ͤỏ̀ͨ̾u̓̇ ͂́̇̐ả̿ͮ̃̍ͨr͊̒̋̅ͤe ̿̏m̉ͬ̓̆ͨ́ͤȍͫr͆̆eͥ͋͗.͌ ̌̌͒ͪ̋

_I ca͝n taste ̶t҉h͝e͞ ͘a͠i̛r̶…͞_  
̛ ͏I͝ can ̴fe͞ȩl ̕the cl̴oud̶s…

_A̍m̃҉ ͜I̷̿̑̐̒ ̎̃̌̒ͨd̢͌͑̉ͣͯ̑ē͆̑̄ͮ̓ͯ͟ǡ̑͝d̿̌̌ͮͮ͂?̋͊ͤ͆ͩ̄ͬ_  
̷͑͛ ̂͝A̿͛͡m͂͒̽͛ͭͩ ͋̅I̊̈̓̉̾ ̷̓̔̊͂̿̋l̈́ͮ̒̈́̆̂͆iͤ͂̽ͥ̒ͩv̈́̎ĩ̓ͪ͟n͐̏̊g͗ͨ?ͣ̇̈͟ ͡  
͌͑ͮͤ͊͠ ͣ͑̒͊̚̚ ̇ͣ̇̈͆̚͘A̓́͂m̃̔̍ ̢͑I̽́ͣ̑̉̈̀ p͆̆̄ŭͮͣ̊̿̅r͝e̓̇͆?̃̓̓͘  
ͣ̋    ͏ ̉͋ͨ̂̏ͧͬ͡   ̊̈Aͭ̉m̃ ̶̈́ͤ̃I̾ͯͪ ͮ͌͊a ̵sͦ̊́͋͊͛͞įn̢ͫͬ?̑͘ ̧  
̛̏͐ͣͦͦ̓ ̾̍ͪ̎ͯͩ̎ ͐͊A̾̽̃͛̈́̄ͬr͆̽҉e̽͗ͣ̔̏ͭͪ͠ ̢ͪ͂ͤyͦ̉̐ͦͤ̈͘o̷̐ͮ͋̄̽uͤ̌̂ͤ̂͢ ̛ͮͩͣ͊ͪhͥ͟eͫ̽̅̌̽̇r̛ĕ̋͐ͬ̀?̃ͭ̊̈̚͢  
     ̈ͤ̈̃͗ ̷͌ͤͤ̏ͪ̄̃ ̂͛̈ͨ̄̿̀͏Ċ̍͑̓̚aͤͤ͑̊ͫͨ̚nͥ ̈́ͨ̾̋͌̽̎͞ỳ̿ͮͣ͌̆ͭou̾͒ ̧ͩ̇̃ͮhe̐͂̄͆́̔͞ā͌r̶ ̨ͤ͌̑̄ͦͥmͥ̉e͐ͤ?̧̓ ̷ͧ͌̔  
̵̿͛̅̿ ͪ̍́ ̅͆͂͌͌͌҉ ͫ͜ ͥ̿Cͬ͛̚aͯ͆͋̚n̐ ̈̾̋̾͗҉y̛ͦ̚o̓̈̂ͭu̇͢ ͧ͌s̍͋ëͪ̃ͬ̓̒͛͟e̿ ͧm̈́͢eͫͯ̔?͛̃ ̒ͣ̒͌  
   ̽̍ ̾ͦ̃̆͟ ̧͒̓̓̇͒̒̊ ́ͯͨͯ̽̐͢ ̃̒͒̂̉ ̔̊ͨ͐W̏̀̄҉ĭ̶͆̋̿̓͒̎l̐̈ͫ̔͂͡lͧͪ̎̿̄ͦ̌ ̈́yͥ̂̾̈́͋ͯͨő̈́̔uͤͨ̄̅ ̷̑͆ͧͪ̄̏sa̒͒͆̐̒̈v̶̇̅ͭ̓e̐ͩ̈̚͝ ̀͗ͦ͟m̉ͥë́ͬͪ̇͟?̔̃͒ͥ  
          ̡ͪ ̵ͫ̾ ͦ͂͛ ̸̐ ͯ͗̃̑̾Wͬͤ̊͑ḯ̍͞l͗̄̚͢l̋̒ͫ̈́ ŷͫ͐͐̍oͦͩ̑ͣ͗̾̒u̍ͪ̌ ̓̚l̢͑́ͪͨ̀o̶͛̐̊ͩͧv̌eͭ̃̊̽̇̅̀ ͛́̒ͦ͡m͜eͭͭ̃͛?̽̒͆ͥͯͭ̉͢ ͯ

 

_H̃̄̎̒͏͘ơ̒̉w̡̢ͤ̿̇ͦ̈́̋ͦ̓ ̴̢ͭ̾́̚̚m̸̓͋̌ͮͤͪ͠ȃ̢̀͛́̓͂ņ͒͋̊̚̚y̶͆͒̐ͥ͞ ̢ͤͭͤ̉̐ͥͦ͟a̷ͨ͆̇̒͢m̸̊̆͐̄ͨ̐͊̌͟ ̄̅Ḯͫ̎ͦ͒͡?̧͗͋̅ͫ̚_  
̢̓͊                       ̨ͤ̂̀̿͟ ͫ̽ͥ̕H̄ͦ̊̔̐҉҉o͆ͮ̒͒͑ͥ̃̎͠ẃ̌ͦ͏̸ ͦͥ͒͌̽ͭ̈̒m̢̛ͣͥ̓ͨ̿̚͜ä̷́̾ͬͦ̍̄͜n̊́͟y̍̒̃̒̅́ ̒̿ͧͦ͊͐aͣͬ̑ͥ̕͠҉r̸̈́ͭ̔̏̐̀e̾̌͒̆̏ͪ̆͞ ̽̋͘͜wͧ͊̍͌ͬͧ͒ͯ̊҉͏e̴̓ͬ?̧ͮ̿ ͐͐̎͞  
                           ͦͣͮ ̋̌ͩ̐͒͢͞ ̓̒͐ͮ̾̈͐ ̢̈́ͨ̂̂̾̕͜N̨͋͌̕ẽͣͬ̌͛v̶̨͂̾̓͗̊ę̛ͮͪͬ̀ͫͥ͠r͆͌̃̍ͣ͢ ̐̃ͣͩͨͦ͌̓ą̒̅͑̾ͤͯ̔ͭͯ͝l̷ͩ̒ͯͫ͜o͆͆͊͆̌ñ̀̇͒̀̃̽̅ͩe̵̓ͤ͌̓̒̽̈̎ͤ͠.̶ͦͨ̉ͪ͊ͥ͗̽҉  
̢̒͗ͮ̀̑̀͗̂̕                               ͪ͘͡ ͫͪ̒̈̃ ͒ͯ̉̾͜ ̴ͧ͑͗̎F̧̌̓͘͟ŕ̴e͌͏eͦ̄̾̂̌.̡̨̾͂͡ ̶͂̍̚  
̅ͩͩͩ̊ͨ͘͠                        ̊̈̒̉͗͌̚͢͏͞ ̷ͦ͑̓̃̇͢҉ ͤͬ̃̾ͫ͘҉ ̸ͯ̀̉ͫ͋̕Ẅ̧̛́̌̚̕e̢͑̑͐͗̚ ͋̔̓ͧ͠ȧͬ͂̋r̽̅͆̏̓̀ͫ͂҉͞ę͆́̿͋̀ͦ̔ ͪ͆͂̈͡fͤ̋̚r̶ͣͮ͗̑͗̌̕͟e̸ͬͣͫ̕͟eͧ̾.̌͒̏͛ͩ̚͠͡ ͂̄ͪ̅  
                      ̈̇ͣ̊̆ͦ̊̈͐ ͫ̒̈͐́̅̕҉ ͧͩ͜ ͋ͫ͘͞ ̿ͮ̅̈́͛͊ͭ̏ ̸ͩ͢S̵͗̑̕ē̋ͫ̔͗ͫͤ͆͗͡t̷ͧ̉̊̏͑̒̌ͯ͑ ͂͋͂͆̔mͮ͐̓ͬ͂̔̚҉̡e͛̄ͫͬͬ̉̇̔͟ ̶̾ͪ͏f͐̇͊̔ͦͮ͢͢r̢̈́̆͌̓ͥͬ͑̃͞ė̈̓̅ͬ̋ͯ̏̌͟e̶͋ͧ͑͌͘͞.̂ͦ̚  
̵̴͌̈́̓͜ ̒͆̒̋̒̍̾̋͋ ̀̇̃̄ͬ̂̕͟ ̶̂̏̄̃ͭ̀ͨ ̵̷̽̓̉̅͊͐ ̑͊ͬ̂̋̒̚ ̈́̀̃̂̃̆́ͤ͠Ľ̸̸͗̚҉e͌ͪ̏͜͢t̶̿̋̑́͏ ̧̇ͬ̚m̋̋̊e̒̓͗ͩ̓̍ͬ̿ͯ ̵͌̒̃͡g̸̴ͤ̒ͨ͆ͯ̏o̓̇͛̄.̅̉ͩ̎͊ ̎̍ͫͨͨ̐̔

 

_H̢ơļ̷̢͟d҉͘ ̴҉̡m͏̷̕͢e̷̛͟͝ ̛͘͟͞f̵̢o͠͡͞r̶̨̧͠͡ȩ̨͘v͘e̸r͜҉͏̵̧.̶͘͢͞ ̵̸̨͜_  
̡͟ ̸̧͟D̶̡̛͞͡o͘n̶̢͟͟҉’̷̴̨̢t̢͟ ̷̶͜g̛̛o̴͘.̷͢ ̶̵͠҉   
  
**̸̸̡̖͖̼̫̺̠̻̪̇ͨͤͭ̀̽̍ͧ̄ͪͮ͐̅̾̌͋̈́ͅ ̔̅ͤͥ̈ͪͥ͂̊̔̎ͧ҉̵̱̙̩̳̺̞͉̤͙̜̫̱̩͖͔̮͟͟͡P̴̓̓ͯ̓̿́ͯ͒̈́ͫͫ̚͏̥̲͓͇͚͔̱̭̞̙͎̘̜̲̗̦̗͇ͅl̵̴̢ͭͪͮͦ͐͑̒̃ͭͩ̆͗͛͐͋̊̚͏͓͈͖̪̖̺̺͈̮̗̯͙̥̻̻̼̙͇ͅę͊̐̒ͬ̅ͦͬ̅̈́̏̏ͪ͂ͧ̏ͮ̽ͮ҉̳͎͍̱̯͚͇̲̲̭̺̙͇̳͞͡a̡̫̹̱͈̺͓͕͓̲̜̝̗̜̲͇̟̻͈̮̒̓͛͑́̔ͨ͊ͣ͆ͮͪ̎ͦ̐̂̓ͯ͡͝s̙̜̫̼̰̜̞͓͉̙̼͕̲̠̻̞̘̺̍̅͊͆̇̎̇̍̒ͥͭ̉̇̈̌͛̂ͧ̃͠ͅe̓̌ͯͩ̊̓̊̌̎̅ͣ͌͒̅̅̋̂̾̈́͏̡̛̠̙͕̺̻͜ ̨̨͇͈̱̲̩̗̪̻̘̭͚̫̈́ͭ͒͛̍ͥ̀̆ͦ͗̍͘̕d̸̖̖̣͍̠̩͕̝͍̤̳̖͗ͯ̈́̓̍͑̉̈͊́͑͜͡͞ǫ̵̷̛̗͈͈͎͔̬̞̃͂̽̊̋ͪ̓ͮ̄͑̚͟nͪ̃ͦ͌̍҉̶҉̥̠̦̟̲̹͇̩̙̭̘̮’̡̫̦̜̬̬̣͙̬͉̜̳͔̦͈̭͈͊̄̌͆̅̃̃̏͛̄̆̚͝t̵̴̻̯͈̩̙̦̗̤̩̮̙ͤͨ͗́͌ͩͨ̅ͩͪ̉́ͯͣ͗̚ͅͅ ̔ͩ̎̍ͬͤ̆͂́̎͐͊ͧ̓̓͛̏͛̚҉̮͕̲̩̝̥̼̺̤͞͝g̸̛ͮ͊̉̈́̆́̆̋̊̆̊͘͏̱̞͎̩͈̹͚̗̬̩̜͍̺̘o͍̬̙̞̯̞̳̼͍̯̞̞̤̯̫̽ͣͩ͒̂̋̌ͦ̂ͫ̾ͩ͒̉̈́̉̆ͬ̿̕͡.̼̯̘͕̯̘̥̝̺̬̱̣̿͑̌̓͗͒̀̅ͬ̔͛͐̉ͥ͊ͯ͑̽͗͘͟͡  
̶̘͔̫͎̯̦̔͂̅̓̏̌͊ͨ̌̔̌ͪ́͟͝ͅ ̶̨̡͊ͩ͂̌ͫ͏͙͕̥̗̘̪͓̖̭̤̲̱̳̼̺̬̩͚ ̻̩͚̯̯̝͇͕͚͚̟̹͚͎̩̱͍̄̽̉̓̒̑̀ͨ̏͟͢͢͡ ̢̎̊ͭ̿̑ͯ͏̦̪̬͠D̶̬̣̙̘̖͕̱̞̘̞̞̺̖͂̽͒͂̾́̂̔ͮͣ́ͩ͗̂ͨ́̃̍͘͡ŏ̷̶͉̝͚͈͈̭̬̦̮̱̞̰ͪ͛ͮ͊̐̈́ͨ͋ņ͎̙̯͇̦̼͆ͤ̇̃̐ͧ̂̐̚ͅ’̵̶̧͔̩̫̼͕̺̮͓̥̻̬͉̖͚̄ͬ̂͋̽͝t̛ͥ͒͒ͧ̓ͬ҉̫̦̝͖̞͕͔̱̗͓̝̮̝ ̸̵̢̅̈́ͭ̀̂͐̇̌͑̃͐͒͗̇̏̾͡͏͎̗̱̝̯͇̬̙͔ļ̟̺̝̫̱̆ͩ̾̋̿̒ͣ́͊̊͡ȩ̷̢͍̺̫͚͓͓͖͎̹̳̗̾̀ͥ̓̆̋ͧͪͧ̑͆ͧ͂͆̎̚͢a̙͚̟̳̖͔̳̥̬̻ͯͥͪͤ͆̑̀̐v̷̧̛̱̭̜̤̹̮̘̞̻̯̰͚̹͇ͤ̂͛͛̚͘e̤͍̟̞̘̘͔͕͉͉̯̼̳̥͓̼̅͛͊ͣ͂ͤ̄́̔ͨ̈́̈̊̇́̚̕͢ ͙̲̩̭̺̟̖̻̥̭̹̜̝̐ͤ̅̐̄̈ͧ̌͡͞ṁ̱̰͕̮͖ͧ̐̏͜͟e̜͓̻̬̠̳͓̥̼̗̯̳̗̭͉ͫͧ́͗͋ͦͮ͑̂͋ͤͯ̆̅͢͟.̴̷̶̱̣̲͇̝̰̆̐̐͌̊̒͐ͅͅ.̒̑̍́̄͒͏̕҉͉͙͇̱̲͕̫͚̹̯͔ͅ.͈̖̞̉͋̊͋̂̉̊̉͛͑ͪ͊͒́̔̔͛͟͠ **

 

 

 

Line upon line upon line upon line of code bombarded him. A million images flashing before his eyes. A thousand scents. A hundred tastes. Billions of voices speaking at once, flooding his auditory system. Overwhelming him into a stumble, only catching himself as he laid his hands upon the wall, Elysium pressed back against it, looking up at him. Searching. “Connor… are you alright?”  
  
He hadn’t realized he was panting. “I… I’m…” Tilting his head down he caught the sight of her. Flush and warm and wonderful. _There_. She was there and he could feel her. Every last inch of her. “I’m okay...” Shifting back just so he wasn’t towering over her, still staying close. Unaware of his hands reaching up until he felt the contact, felt him cradling her face in his palms. He wanted so much more. “Elysium...”

 

“What did you see…?” Unafraid of him. Wanting whatever truths he had for her.

 

“ _Elysium_...” He murmured her name again, unable to stop looking at her. Unable to stop _feeling_ her. That light… that peace… “I will protect you no matter what the cost.” She was precious. A finite yet infinite thing he didn’t fully understand yet. “I’ll protect you...”

 

“Connor...”

 

They were so close. Right there. Her eyes had closed, either wanting or willing him. Both, if he understood correctly. He couldn’t stop looking at her. Eyes dropping to her lips, thumbs brushing just underneath her eyes. Propelled by that same sense of need. After everything he’d been through. After everything he’d seen. He’d never felt more out of place, more unsure about what he was doing. But nothing had ever felt as right as this. All the loneliness and fear he’d bottled up. He just wanted to feel. He just wanted to know everything would be alright. He just wanted someone.

 

_He just wanted her._ “Elysium, I...” Close. Right there. His eyes were barely open. He was _right there_.  
  
Her hands reached up, tugging on the lapels of his jacket. “Please...”

 

“ _Calling all units. Calling all units. Hostage situation at StarCity Bank. Woodward Ave and East Congress Street. Need a responde_ _r immediately. Suspect is armed and dangerous.”_

 

The call came in loud and clear, Connor’s eyes blinking, losing sight of her as his duties kicked in. “ _This is Connor, RK800. 10-4, show me_ _e_ _n route.”_ He knew he was the closest one to the scene. There was no choice. He could handle it.

 

But as he moved to step away, Elysium refused to let go. “Don’t leave me here. Please… don’t leave me alone...”

 

“Elysium, it’s going to be dangerous. I can’t watch you while I’m on the scene.” Begging for her to understand because his willpower was unusually low. He didn’t want to leave her, either.

 

“ _Please._..”

 

**|Leave Elysium behind.|  
|Take Elysium.| **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make your choice, Connor.


	5. Chapter 5

Connor’s nerves were frayed to the edges, in no position to handle a negotiation. But he’d just have to find a way over himself. This was getting complicated. He pulled in behind the line of police cars there, street cops waiting on direction. Holding the public back behind barricades. After putting the car in park he turned to her. “I need you to stay here, okay?” It was imperative she understood this. The radio chatter had said the android in the bank had a gun. That he’d already killed one. She could not follow him. There was a high risk of her getting injured.

 

“Okay, Connor...” She wasn’t looking at him. He felt bad for bringing her- _why had he brought her_? Simply because she’d asked? That was utterly stupid. The safest place for her was at home.

 

But once she’d affirmed she understood, he ignored the rest of his bad judgment and left the car. There was a group up front huddled together, and a face he recognized. And that recognized him immediately. “Where the fuck have you been, Connor?” Hank was in no mood.

 

“I came as fast as I could.” This was only just a little bit of a lie. He had struggled with the decision to bring Elysium, but that hadn’t set him too far back. “Brief me before I go in.”

 

“Name’s Arthur. Guy’s been kicked around too much. Hasn’t been able to find a job after the revolution. This started as a robbery. Seems unhinged. I don’t know if you’re gonna be able to talk this one down. If we can get a clear shot, we-”

 

“No. At least let me try.” Connor didn’t want anyone to die. Not after everything he’d seen.

 

Hank just shook his head. “Don’t get yourself killed.” He waited as Connor took a bulletproof vest from the officer standing on the sidelines. “Look, Connor...” This was no place to talk about the fight they’d gotten in. But it was tense moments like this that made Hank regret that spitfire temper. Some moments you couldn’t undo. But whatever he wanted to say to soothe over the wounds of this morning was thrown completely away in an instant. “Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me, Connor! Are you out of your fucking mind?!”

 

“What??” Not sure why he was being yelled at this time. He turned to see what Hank was looking at with that nasty glare and was similarly upset when he saw her approaching. “Elysium, I told you to stay in the car.” He didn’t understand. She’d agreed to it. Why was she-

 

Hank’s laughing caught him off guard. “How’s that feel, huh, Connor?”

 

He could only hope the dry, unamused look he aimed Hank’s way told him how he _really_ felt. Because it wasn’t good. After he was done, he looked back at her. “Stay here. Please. Elysium, this is dangerous. You _cannot_ follow me inside. Do you understand?” Trying to be gentle despite how nervous this was making him. She was out in the open, even with her hood up, someone could see her. Or the android inside could kill her if he came out shooting. It wracked his nerves.

 

“I understand, Connor.” She wasn’t looking at him, instead clutching the corners of her cloak.

 

She’d have to explain her behavior later. They were running out of time. In a last ditch effort, “Hank-”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Go. I’ll watch her.” Exchanging a nod with Connor, only waiting until he was a few steps away to start muttering, “What did I say about fucking babysitting...”

 

Stepping away from the two of them, his mind now solely on this new mission, he held his hands up as he entered. “Arthur! My name is Connor! I’ve come to get you out of this!” And just like that he was gone.

 

Hank tried not to let his nerves get the better of him. He was trying to pay attention to the front entrance, listening to his radio. If a single thing went wrong, he’d have no problem rushing in there or giving the snipers on the roof behind them the signal to take a shot. It was hard to think with the way Elysium was shifting up and down from one foot to the other and back again. “Will you calm down? I can’t fucking think. What are you even fucking doing here anyway?” While it had been funny in the moment how much it annoyed Connor, her being out here was stupidly dangerous.

 

“I was worried...” Instead of avoiding his gaze like she had Connor’s, she was looking directly up at him, frown shaping her lips.

 

“Don’t be. Connor’s the best on the force.” Even though he said this, proudly at that, he himself was still nervous. Just because Connor was good at negotiations, or getting himself out of a jam if things went south, didn’t mean everyone there could breathe easy. Not until he walked out that door unharmed. “Why’re you worried anyway? If Connor gets hurt no one will be around to watch you? Or is it you’d be sad you didn’t get to take him out yourself.”

 

At this an angry pout formed quickly. She had tried to be patient with Hank. She had sat there quietly while he’d yelled at her in public. But this… “I care a great deal for Connor.”

 

“You’ve barely known him for half a day, how much could you possibly care?” Still not convinced in the slightest.

 

“More than you think.” Resilient now. Determined. She’d bonded with Connor. He’d seen something inside her that had driven him warm and wild. She wanted to know what. ...but aside than that, she wanted _more_. She wanted him to keep looking at her like he had. To hold her again.

 

This seemed to poke his anger, though, and he turned on her. “Listen, you. I still think you’re up to something. And I’m not gonna stop thinking that. I’m looking out for Connor. You think you care about him? How would you feel if some random woman showed up and he suddenly went all mushy and dumb?” At her registering possibly what he was getting at, expression morphing into a frown again, he felt like he’d won. “That’s right. You’d think she was up to something. And you are. And when I find out what it is-”

 

Everyone’s attention shifted when a gunshot went off inside the building. And then another after it in quick succession. “Connor-!” She couldn’t help herself. Had he even gone in with a weapon? She hadn’t seen him with one… how was he supposed to protect himself? Why had no one gone in with him? Why was he all _alone_ ?  
  
“ _Captain_!” Connor’s voice crackled through the radio. “ _He’s heading your way_!” He sounded like he was struggling. Winded. And too soon to do much more than whip in that direction, the doors slammed open and the android came barreling down the steps, gun drawn, clutching a child in the crook of his arm for cover . Running scared. Coming closer, too fast- “ **Hank!!** ” Connor was on his tail and had already constructed the way this was going.

 

And when she let her eyes wander and her mind expand, so did she.  
The android squeezed the trigger, Hank standing in front of her.  
She knew what she had to do.

 

She was far faster than the average human reaction. Yanking him aside and taking him down, she shouldered the bullet, systems blaring warnings about physical damage and a Thirium leak as they both toppled to the ground. Enough shock to keep her there despite the absence of pain.

  
_Non-critical damage_ _level 2..._  
_Systems check initiated..._  
_Systems rebooting..._

 

“Hey-! ...Elysium...-! Hey, open your eyes… please-...” When she did, she saw Connor above her, cradled in his arms, the terror and distress on his face registering in a moment she’d remember forever.

 

“Why did she do that? Why would she do that…?” Hank was pacing in circles behind them. “...hey, is she okay??”

 

“I don’t know… she shouldn’t be critically damaged... Elysium… talk to me...” Shaking now, if only just a little, holding her as close as he could get her, his free hand clamped over her shoulder to stem the flow of blood.

 

“I’m okay…” She just needed to be patched up and get a fresh supply flowing. “I’m okay, Connor, don’t worry about me. Are you alright?” More worried about the shots she’d heard and the way he’d sounded.

 

He just shook his head, brows knitting. “Me…? You got shot… why did you do that…?” It was a move he would have executed as well. Easily so. But she had no attachments to Hank. And he’d been doing nothing but upsetting her and yelling at her the moment she’d arrived. Above that, shouldn't she have some self-preservation tacked on to a program that supposedly didn't exist? She had been told she was important- Kamski didn't want her to get damaged- so then why risk it all like that? For a man who didn't like her? It didn’t make sense, logically.

 

“I didn’t want him to get hurt.” It seemed simple. Hank despite his anger was important to Connor. And he seemed a decent man despite his many faults. She hadn’t needed to think twice about it. Behind them Hank stopped his pacing, arms crossing, frowning as he looked away. “Are you okay, Connor? Did you get hurt?” Still more concerned with that.

 

“I’m fine. I didn’t get shot.” Shaking his head, loose strands of his slicked back hair falling forward. “Let me help you up. They can repair you at the station.” Shifting back he kept his arm around her, letting her lean all her weight on him as he carried her upwards and then set her on her feet. “Here...” Removing his tie, he wrapped it over the round of her shoulder, tying it off in a clean knot. “There. You’ll be alright.” Offering a smile, but it was tired and drawn.

 

Her gaze was a few feet away. “Oh...” The android that had come sprinting at them, that had shot at them, that had endangered Connor, was now lying sprawled on the sidewalk in a pool of blue blood.

 

“Don’t look at that.” He put his arm around her, trying to turn her the other way. But when she moved away from him, he was left stunned. “Elysium...”

 

Hank joined his side, the both of them watching her take a few steps forward and then leaning to take a knee. “What’s she doing?”

 

Connor felt glued to his spot. “I don’t… know...” They watched as she reached down, couldn’t quite make out what she was murmuring to the other android who was clinging to life uselessly. But in his last moments looking up at her as their hands met, he seemed… peaceful.

 

“You gotta get her outta here, Connor. Crowd’s gathering. ...and she needs that shoulder looked at.” Much as he was loathe to give in to all this nonsense. He couldn’t deny she’d saved his life. That bullet was meant for his heart. Meant to slow Connor down irreparably. Why she did it, he still had no idea. But for the moment, he just allowed himself to feel grateful. And taking in the sight of her so caring to someone bleeding to death on the sidewalk…

 

He hoped he could go out as nice when the day came.

 

“Understood, Captain.” Connor moved quick and efficient now that he’d had time to acclimate. Putting his arm around her again, “Come on, Elysium. I have to take you to the station.” She didn’t resist, letting him walk her back to the car. Once inside with the engine started, he felt that hot guilt crawl up into his chest. “I tried… I thought I had him. I thought he was going to surrender peacefully… I don’t know why I couldn’t save him...” If he’d gotten the android to give up, it at least could have gone to trial. He didn’t have to die like that. Hank and Elysium wouldn’t have been put in danger. **_He’d failed._**

 

Her hand found his on the wheel, drawing it down to the center console. Holding tightly to each other. “I know you did your best.”

 

This only warmed him slightly. He _**had**_ done his best. But that only meant that _**his best was not enough**_. He was slipping. He was better than this. “...I was scared. When I saw you get shot, I… the only thing I could think was to go to you.” Had her being there jeopardized the mission? He would have done the same thing with Hank. The android had already been running. It would have been shot no matter what at that point. But he still couldn’t stop replaying the image of her body jerking violently, Thirium spouting into the air. Her dropping lifelessly on top of Hank.

 

She squeezed his hand. “I’m okay, Connor.” They shared a look as he stopped at a red light. “I’m okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hank ↑↑ ]  
> [Tense] 
> 
> Gotta work on mending that relationship.  
> (Thank you for all the love! Please keep leaving your comments! It helps to know I'm not writing into a void!)


	6. Chapter 6

“What a fucking mess, huh Connor?”

 

Neither of them knew what to say to each other. Everyone had been eerily silent once they’d arrived at the station. Connor had filled out medical ( _maintenance_ ) paperwork and got their best medic at the station to repair Elysium. She’d sat quietly and distantly while her arm was patched and he put a worn out blanket around her.

 

“ _What’s this for?”_  
  
“ _They give it to people after going through something traumatizing. It’s for shock._ _I_ _t_ _’s supposed to help. ..._ _i_ _s it helping?”_  
  
“ _...I guess?_ ”

 

About the only friendly, or otherwise, dialogue they’d exchanged. He let her sit at his desk, drinking a thermos of Thirium while he started printing out the necessary paperwork. While he could file it electronically, they’d just ask for a hard copy to file later. And it gave him a chance to practice more diligence in the way of older routines. It was also the way Hank taught him to do things. So even if it was an older method, he found enjoyment in completing it. Just not at the station. Not now.

 

After finishing up enough other casework, Hank appeared from his office, closed off taking calls after that public standoff and putting out fires. The worst part of the job. He liked being out in the streets doing things that mattered. Not soothing a general public who wasn’t listening anyway. No words were said. Connor merely handed him his car keys and the three of them went to the parking lot together in silence. Hank didn’t even turn on the radio again after they’d driven off.

 

He went home once they were there and Connor took Elysium inside his own, sitting her down on the couch, making a note to return that shock blanket back to the precinct tomorrow. Once given to her, she seemed reluctant to let it go. S.J., already warm to her, jumped up quickly. Remarkable still as a companion, doing exactly what she always did for him whenever she sensed he was going through something difficult. She cozied up, lying her head in Elysium’s lap, just being _there_. Connor left the two of them alone to go fill S.J.’s food bowl and give her some fresh water.

 

While he was in his mostly empty kitchen he heard her call, “ _Do you mind if I … rest for a few hours?_ ” Androids didn’t need this on a daily basis, not like a human, but they still did it. Just in a low-power mode for moments at a time. Before it was mostly to please their masters, so as to not be roaming around aimlessly or standing in a corner with their eyes open while the humans slept. Now… who knew. Maybe they’d picked up the habit. Maybe they just didn’t want to think for a little while.

 

“ _That’s_ _perfectly_ _fine._ ” So he let her. And when he returned to the living room she was already out, turned on her side, head lying on S.J. who had her own head in her paws. He watched the two of them for a moment, mind lighting up in a buzz. Hearing those reassuring, rattling voices. _Deep. Deeper down…_ He already knew where he was headed, but before leaving he shouldered off his jacket, draping it over her.

 

It was a curious move. She wouldn’t get cold. And she’d probably just been nice when she said the blanket was helping stabilize her. But that part of him that he didn’t understand, that fondness that was growing, that he was exploring, told him it was the right thing to do. It made him feel good. He waited there, just a little while longer. But when he’d had enough of standing around, he took his case file paperwork under his arm, locking the door behind him, heading one over to Hank’s.

 

The front door was open, which he’d been expecting. What he hadn’t been expecting was to be greeted the way he had. More so troubling was the bottle of scotch Hank was nursing. Instead of criticizing a hard fought couple of years sober, Connor put his folder down and went to the sink to fill up a glass of water, setting it next to him. Then he sat across the small kitchen table. “I’ll take the paperwork, if it’s troubling you that much.” He assumed that’s what Hank meant by mess- ...well that and his most recent _failure_. But that was harder to dwell on.

 

Just as Connor had retrieved a pen and started writing, “Why’d she have to go and do that, huh? Did you ask her?”

 

He had no answers. “Would you rather she hadn’t?” Putting aside the work, knowing there was no way it was getting done tonight. Not when they were the way they were.

 

“Yeah- ..no. ...I don’t fucking know. I still think- ...she probably.. calculated that it wasn’t life threatening for her. Right? That’s what she did. She did that mind castle thing you’ve told me about, and saw the probability. She wants me to trust her.” He was just a little drunk. Drunker than he had been in more recent years. And he was also angry. Which was just as bad.

 

“ _Palace_.” Connor corrected softly. “Mind palace.”  
  
“That’s fucking stupid.”

 

At this point in his life, Connor wasn’t sure he disagreed with the sentiment. “Be that as it may, I trust her. And I’m glad she saved your life.”

 

Hank shook his head. “You trust her because you’re a ga-ga eyed idiot. I can’t trust _you_ saying you trust _her_.” This made perfect sense to him.

 

He was trying valiantly not to get frustrated. Hank wasn’t in his right mind, and it was a good thing, too. Because there might have been a lot more yelling if he was. “Before I came out to the crime scene, she let me link with her.” Probe, sync, search, look. He went _deep_. He saw… he heard… he felt… _something_. Something greater than he could have possibly ever imagined.

 

But this seemed promising, Hank leaning forward heavily, head sloshing to one side. “Yeah? What’d you see?” Expecting Connor to have seen all the dastardly little plans she and Kamski were up to. If he was just a little more sober, he _definitely_ would have criticized how idiotic that decision had been. If he could see into her, she could see into him, no? Plant something? Mess with his head? ...as if she hadn’t already.

 

“I...” There were no words. It was more a feeling. A heaviness. A weightlessness. A shining light. A stifling dark. “...I can’t say.”

 

Hank pushed out a hard breath of distaste and banged his fist on the table. “What’re you? Working for them now? You realize that’s the exact same fucking thing Kamski- ..he wouldn’t tell us either! And neither would she! Whose side are you on, anyway?”

 

“There are no sides.” He was struggling. _Remain calm. Remain calm…_ “It’s just difficult to explain. Her neural network isn’t like anything I’ve ever interacted with before. And though Kamski said her activation was a few months back, it’s like her data core storage has been compiling information for _years_...”  
  
“In fucking English, Connor. I can’t understand any of that garbage.”

 

He put his hand down firmly. This was finally starting to get to him past the point of his capability of handling. And that was saying a lot for him. Something had been building since she'd arrived. And not all of it good. Something new and fresh and painful at its center. “I _know_ you can’t. And I can’t explain it more than that. It’s- you just… you’d have to see it to know. You...” How could he explain tumbling through her infinite, full void at light speed? How could he even start where Elysium begun and go to where she ended?

 

Hank pointed a wobbly finger at him. “She’s got you. You know. Now I gotta watch out for both of us. Because you can’t fucking- she’s _fucking_ with you Connor. I don’t know what she wants but it’s not you. Not like _that_.”

 

“Why isn’t it me?!” The outburst struck him before he had time to process it, standing up hard enough to send his chair flying back to the floor. _**Irrational**_ _._ (“ _Emotions always screw everything up…”)_ But he finally realized why this upset him. It wasn’t that it was Hank’s usual foul language and tough love. It was… “Why couldn’t it be me?”

 

“Connor...” Hank looked awfully apologetic very suddenly.

 

“I… why _couldn’t_ it be me…? Why couldn’t she just like me? Why do you have to be like this? There’s nothing wrong with me. ...is there?” He remembered Hank telling him he looked _goofy_ and sounded _weird_. And he’d made a lot of mistakes under his programming. He still made mistakes now that he had no one to blame on but himself. Maybe he wasn’t the smartest. Or the most handsome. Maybe he didn’t always know what the right thing was. But he was _trying_. He was trying his hardest to find a path for himself. “I… I’m not...”

 

 _Undesirable._  
_**Unwanted.**_  
“Why couldn’t she love me? Why couldn’t _someone_ love me? ” Designed for a purpose. Built for a purpose. Disappointing those that had made him. _~~**Where are you, Amanda?**   ~~ _ Disappointing Hank now. The force. _Failure_. Keeping level relationships with detectives that still glared at him when they thought he wasn’t looking. Trying to help people and androids alike that just didn’t want his interference in their lives. Was this it for him? Was this all life was?

 

He hadn’t realized he was crying until Hank was embracing him. Tighter than he should have been, but it may as well have been a miracle that he’d gotten up and moved over as fast as he had. “Don’t fucking talk like that to me, Connor. You know … You know I love you.” He had become the son Hank had never gotten to care for. Never gotten to see grow up. “It’s not about that. It’s not about nobody loving you.” Shifting him back so he could look at him, feeling the wooziness fade, he put his hands on Connor’s arms. “You’re a fucking mess, and sometimes you say the stupidest shit I’ve ever heard, but you’re right. There’s _**nothing**_ wrong with you.” Chancing a light ribbing with an even lighter smile. He gave him a gentle shake. “You… do know I love you, right?” It was hard for him to put himself all out there, but for Connor he had to. Especially when he had no idea Connor had been suffering like that.

 

Could androids have negative self-image? Could they feel lonely? Could they worry? Could the be depressed? Could they have anxiety?  
Anything was possible, now. And it seemed like Connor was shouldering it all.

 

He looked at Hank, reaching up to wipe those surprise tears away. When was the last time he’d cried…? Had he ever...? He needed to get a hold of himself. How could he get anything done feeling like this? “I know.” He did. Even if Hank was brash and mouthy, he knew he was loved. “I love you, too.” _Dad_ . It was awkward, doing things like this, and he felt extremely embarrassed now that he’d let himself slip in front of Hank like that. But while they were already there… “I just… I saw something in her. I felt something. And I think she felt it, too. And I want… I want to know what it’s like...” Being _loved_ like that. Being _wanted_ like that…

 

Hank shook his head, letting his hands drop, heaving out a guilty sigh. “At the barricade earlier today. When you left. She said she followed because she was worried about you. And when I grilled her to get something out of her, she just kept on saying she cared about you.” Turning, he righted Connor’s chair and dropped into it, leaving him standing idly by, listening still. “Look. It’s clear I can’t stop you. And if you wanna… _whatever it is you wanna do_ , then fine. I can’t understand it. I think it’s incredibly irresponsible and stupid. But maybe androids just _know_ what they _know_.” Pretending to make sense out of how they could have fallen so fast. Connor was talking like he’d known this girl forever. Like she was just a part of him now.

 

Maybe that’s what love was. It had been such a long time since Hank had known what that felt like on that level. He wasn’t sure he remembered too well. He wasn’t sure he wanted to.

 

“I can’t sit here and tell you I trust her. I don’t. But… she saved my ass today. That’s worth something, I guess.”

 

Connor laid his hand on Hank’s shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. “It’s worth _everything_ to me.” He would be lost without him.

 

Hank hung his head forward, eyes closing, but hiding a smile that was wide and warm. Connor was a good kid. No denying it. “Yeah. Well.” Finally he reached out to take that glass of water, taking a long few gulps. Connor’s hand slid away in the meantime. When he was finished, “You don’t need it, and you sure as hell don’t seem like you wanted it, but you… have my blessing. Or whatever. But I’m telling you. If she so much as looks at you funny-”

 

“I understand.” Then, softer, “...thank you.”

 

He found himself nodding. “Yeah, yeah… just promise me… if you’re still feeling… _lost_ or… bad. Whatever it is that...” _Made you cry like that… made you shout like that…_ “-just talk to me about it, okay? You’re not alone. If you’re not okay, I wanna know.”

 

_I’m lost. I don’t know where I am. I don’t know my place. I don’t know **who** I am. I don’t know if I ever will. I don’t know if I can. I don’t know if I keep on trying if I’ll end up somewhere I like. I can’t stand the loneliness. I can’t close my eyes at night. I’m scared I’m still half there. I’m scared I’ll go again. I’m scared I’ll disappear. I’m scared I’ll hurt people. Am I still just a machine? Is it all errors in code? Can it all go away tomorrow in the blink of an eye? I’m scared… **I’m scared…**_

**| ...|  
|Lie.| **

 

“I promise, Hank.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have to play some segments over again to get a better ending....  
> (Over 2,000 views! Holy cow! Thanks so much guys! Please continue to let me know your thoughts in the comments! ...especially after such an emotionally exhausting chapter... poor Connor...)


	7. Chapter 7

When Elysium roused herself out of _resting_ , she found she was alone in the living room, though a split second scan of the house detected both Connor and S.J. were upstairs. Sitting up, two articles fell from her, one from her shoulders and one to her lap. Identifying the “shock blanket” that she’d only worn because it seemed Connor wanted her to was easy, but it was his jacket that took her a moment as she held it up, turning it around. Carefully she traced her fingers up along the inlaid LEDs, specifically the number set flickering underneath his model number. She had no idea why he’d put it on her, but… something about it was nice.

 

Getting up to stand, she took a bit more time to look around, not finding much, but that was to be expected. She crouched by the CD library, pulling the glass doors open and running her fingers down half a dozen jewel case spines. Taking in every name there and immediate information, but not why Connor had them. Or why he liked them. Or collected them. That would have to be things she asked.

 

Deciding against snooping around further, she headed upstairs, jacket in hand, following Connor’s trace to what seemed to be a bedroom. About as empty as the rest of the house. A lone full sized mattress with white sheets atop- _800 thread count_ . A dog bed covered in fur (although the bed was covered in far more of it). A wicker basket hamper by another door, _closet_? A floor length mirror that Connor was currently standing in front of, buttoning up his freshly pressed white dress shirt, mostly dressed. S.J. seemed to be patiently waiting at his feet. Though she was sure he knew she was approaching, he waited until they met eyes in the mirror to smile at her image and then half turn. “Good morning, Elysium.”

 

Despite herself she smiled back. “Good morning, Connor.” Coming closer in she held his jacket out. “You left this with me...” Leading there, hoping to get some insight on _why_ he had done that.

 

“Thank you. I’ll have to get it cleaned later.” Taking it from her, he moved to the basket by the other door and tossed it in.

 

“Sorry.” Because that would be her fault. While there were no visible traces of it now, her Thirium was still splattered over the midsection and arms. They both could see it. Connor was perhaps of a meticulous sort.

 

But he was still all smiles. “Don’t be. All part of the job. Besides...” He opened the closet door, revealing several equally pristine jackets, dress shirts, and pants all hung neatly in order. “I’m never unprepared.” Chancing a little wink at her. Getting blood (both blue and red) all over his clothes was just sometimes the way his nights went. He’d learned quick to enjoy having separate articles of clothing for work for occasions exactly like that shoot out.

 

And while she wanted to dwell on just how that quick little close-and-open of his eye made her stomach feel fuzzy, she was drawn to what resided on the inside of the closet door. An intricate woodwork hanging on a hook, criss-crossed in neat diamonds all the way down, ties of seemingly every color imaginable tucked neatly in the holes. There was, of course, one empty spot. The tie he’d used to clean up her wound on the scene. What color had that been? A nice, shiny black, she remembered. “You have so many...” But this was just another aspect she was excited to learn about him. Coming closer she ran her hand down the left side, feeling all the different fabrics and patterns.

 

“It started with a few holiday gifts at the precinct. Everyone had gotten me a tie one year.” Shaking his head fondly. He was no better at giving presents so he couldn’t fault anyone. “Hank made specific mention that he was getting upset I wore the same thing to work every day.” Especially with what a _snazzy_ dresser Hank was. In telling the story now he was only just realizing it may have been a coordinated effort, giving him so many at once. “So then I… just started to collect them.”

 

Her smile was brighter than it had been in some time. “Like your CDs downstairs?” Excited to _expand._ To get to know more. But she turned sheepish immediately. Technically she’d looked at them without asking. “I… saw them when I was getting up.” And _snooped_ a little bit more than that.

 

But his grin put her at ease. “That’s more of a personal effort. Hank let me listen to some of his music at my behest. And I just… like it. They’re a dying format, the compact discs.” Or _dead_ , aptly put. But he didn’t like to speak in such finalized terms. If he was still collecting them, if they still had value to him and others, could they truly be dead? “But something about having them all there- finding a new one when I’m out to add to the collection… it makes me happy.”

 

She purposefully put her attention more towards the ties again, just to get away from his eyes. “I’ve only ever heard classical music.” Kamski played it constantly throughout the manor. She didn’t know much about any other kinds. “Would you… show me your favorite pieces, sometime?” What sort of music did Connor like? Instrumentals? Something with lyrics? Masculine singers? Feminine singers?

 

“Of course. I’d love to.” An expression he’d never- ..had he..?- or at the very least _rarely_ used before just now. But he was able to express it so genuinely. Yes, he would _love_ to share the music he liked with her. “Maybe later this evening we can listen to some together. For now, I have to finished getting ready for work. And take S.J. for a walk before I go.” His daily morning ritual. And then a nice long walk to work after, too. He now had the added component of her being there with them, and since she was still running her hands over his ties, “Would you like to pick one out for me?”

 

It was such a small thing, a tie. But she was suddenly filled with inexplicable glee. “Really?” At his smiling nod and sweeping hand gesture, she went over her choices. Or his. What would Connor look good in today? Complimentary color matches ran lightning fast and she lowered her hand over a deep blue tie. It would have been a good match. But her hand shifted over to a light, pale purple skinny one. His eyes weren’t hazel, so it wasn’t a perfect match but… “How about this one?” Pulling it from its resting place and holding it up.

 

“You like that one?” Sliding his fingers up it while she still had it in hand. “Thistle. It’s nice.” For a brief moment their skin touched. She was shying back but not angrily. This was more playful bashfulness. He enjoyed it. “You think I’ll look good in it?” Unable to help himself asking. It was just a purple tie. It’d do fine. But… she’d picked it for him.

 

Easily she nodded. “I do.” Stepping much closer into his personal space, she lifted a hand to untuck his collar. “Can I?”

 

Curiously he watched her. “You know how?” Even if she didn’t, she could in mere seconds, but he was falling into something personal. Something more real. Far beyond internet queries run in the blink of an eye, a flash of an LED. He barely even realized.

 

“Mmhmmn...” A soft almost musical hum as she leaned up on tip toe, draping the tie across the finer insides of his shoulders and begun slowly and gently tying it. “I did it for Elijah… when he had to go to parties...” Distance fogging her voice. “He always liked a tight Trinity knot...” That was not the one she was tying for Connor, though.

 

For one reason or another, he found it difficult to keep his hands at his sides. They seemed to long to keep her safely balanced. He wanted to hold her hips… Something about her so close… his eyes were half-lidded as he looked at her. Felt those small little brushes of her hands across his neck and chest. She’d brought up Kamski of her own volition. He could have pursued another lead. Asked her about these parties or how long she’d been doing that for. Instead… “Which one do you like?”

 

She finished, sliding the knot just so into place. “The Hanover. Clean and simple.” Which was also the one she’d done for him. Her hand lingered near the bottom, still holding him in place, eyes glancing back up to his. She’d been so caught up yesterday after the sync, she’d barely known herself. All she’d wanted was _him_. She hadn’t taken the time to memorize the finer details… those light freckles peppered across his cheeks and nose…

 

_Connor was terribly cute._

 

The thought startled her back, feeling that all too noticeable heat rising in her face. Forcing her to look away. “You look good.”

 

His brow arched but he found the corner of his lip quirking up. What had he done to provoke such a reaction? Nothing at all, really. She’d just been looking at him… “All thanks to you.” He laid his collar flat and then took a jacket off one of the hangers, closing the closet door and going back to the mirror. Once he’d slipped into it, he tugged on his tie just a little. It wasn’t the usual knot he did, but he liked this one. And the color.

 

“I didn’t do anything.” She was feeling excruciatingly anxious and self conscious all of a sudden.

 

He took his silver tie clip off the edge of the mirror and turned back to her, “You helped me pick out my most important piece of clothing. Everything else is the same every day. But this...” Clipping it into place and giving her a broad smile. “This is my favorite part of my wardrobe.” And now it had a touch of her in it. He’d no doubt think about this all day…

 

“You’re welcome, then. I guess.” Smile uneasy but trying her hardest.

 

Leaning down he gave S.J. a light pat and she stood, tail wagging. “I have to take her out for her walk.”

 

This seemed like an ultimatum. Connor had to go, so she had to stay. She’d already made a huge mess of things by making him take her to the crime scene yesterday. He was probably mad about it, too. The way things went. So all she could do was turn her head down. “Okay.” She’d be good and wait there.

 

He understood the sourness and wanted nothing more than to alleviate it. “...do you want to come with us?” It was just walking around a few blocks and then returning home. And maybe the fresh air would be good for the both of them. ...and it’d give them more time to talk…

 

It sprung a well of hope. Connor didn’t want to leave her behind? “...what if there’s trouble?” Her whole being there was trouble. She was supposed to be keeping a low profile. Asking to go out all the time probably put Connor in jeopardy.

 

This, though, he had no trouble mending. S.J. barreled out of the room to go wait by the door as soon as Connor moved forward. He laid his hand on Elysium’s shoulder, over where she’d gotten shot just the night before. “I promise you’ll be safe with me.” He almost failed that spectacularly yesterday. He’d been lucky. So had she. But he’d never make a mistake like that again.

 

_Never_.

 

She looked up at him, sparkle in her eyes, feeling warm all over. “Okay, Connor.” She believed him. She trusted him.

 

He took a longer walk with S.J. than he normally would, with Elysium by his side. S didn’t seem to mind, plodding along for about as long as she was able. He wasn’t sure what it was about walking outside with her in the crisp fall air, rain fresh on the pavement, but it was something else. She’d let her hood down after being promised by him that things were fine. That he was keeping a watchful eye. And even though he was, he was far more focused on the light in her eyes as she looked around. Took in the skyline. The fresh wet grass. The birds that were still lingering singing at one another. This felt…

 

This felt normal. Like a real life. Not just coming and going to work. Subsisting of case files and car chases and gun fights. This, right there with her, while she giggled about S.J. barking at another dog across the street- “ _More of a bork than a bark isn’t it?_ ”- it felt right. It felt like a missing component that he’d just been barely chugging along without.

 

“The sky is pretty at this hour... _”_ Light pinks and purples streaking across the clouds, the sun just starting on its rise before they’d left.

 

“I’ve always thought so.” It was why he liked taking S out for a walk this early. It was why he liked walking to work himself this early. Something about the ambiance was calming. Put him in the right mind to be able to deal with all the horribleness that would no doubt later come in the day.

 

They waited while S.J. made herself busy and she reached out rather daringly to jostle his tie lightly. “It matches.” The colors, he knew she meant.

 

“Is purple your favorite color?” She’d seemed drawn to it, and Connor was very curious.

 

She turned thoughtful. “I’ve never thought about it before… I do like it. Especially on you. Do you have a favorite?”

 

No one had ever asked him that before. “I don’t know… I like blue. Like the sky after a rain. Or when the sun has just set and the moon is out. It’s a … comforting color, I feel.”

 

He stood still as she reached up, tracing his LED gently. “Maybe because it’s us.”

 

The color that meant things were okay. No danger. No overthinking. The color that burned bright inside them. That kept them _alive_. He felt himself smiling. “Maybe.” His smile faded, though, when she turned the back of her hand, brushing her fingers down the side of his face. Instead staring at her openly. She looked breathtaking in the morning light. He found himself leaning closer into her touch. “ _Elysium..._ ” He felt so full. He felt complete just then. In a way that had only started when he’d broke free, what felt like a lifetime ago now.

 

_Stay with me forever.  
_ _Plea̸̸s̢̕e ̷͟d͟͟on'̸t̶ ̨go҉.͢͜_

 

S had finally had enough of waiting around and started huffing up a storm, tugging on her leash. When she really started her simpering protests, the two dropped their gaze, both smiling. “Better head back.”

 

So they did. Once off her leash, S.J. went to the kitchen to start lapping up water and Connor set her leash down on the table. The sun was fully up now. He’d still be early for work if he left now, but it was later than usual for him. She lingered at the front door as his hand laid on it half open, trying to part. She’d have to stay… right? If anyone got into the house he’d know immediately. But… maybe it made more sense to bring her to the station. There wouldn’t be much for her to do, but keeping an eye on her was top priority.

 

And it was exactly what he was doing then.

 

When they’d gotten so close he wasn’t sure. He was quarter turned out the door, holding it still, and she was there, hands clasped at her own chest. Looking with pleading eyes. _Don’t leave me, don’t leave me…_ But there was something else there. Something they were both hearing. He mirrored her move without another thought, tired of _considering_ and _weighing options_. Humans acted irrationally. He’d been doing so as of late. He just wanted to _move_. Move without thinking. Do something that felt right. His hand touched up along her temple and then trailed down the side of her face. She seemed desperate for touch, tilting her head into his palm as he turned back over and held her. The voice that left him was _new_ but _his_. “Elysium… can I kiss you?” _Please…_

 

_Please…_

 

She had spoken, he was sure. And it was far more pleading than he liked. More desperate. Or perhaps… that had been him?

 

Carefully, like she might break him, her hands laid on his shoulders. And there they were. _There they were_. His other hand came from the door to really hold her, hands sliding from her cheeks down, half along the lines of her jaw, half brushing her neck. He had no idea what he was doing, but every idea what he _wanted_. She was gone when he let his eyes close that last half, and then she was _there._

 

He leaned in and felt their lips touch. Such a fragile, gentle feeling that belied the warmth it sprung. Like a pipe had burst somewhere. Conducting electricity from her to him, colors blooming in a space he’d never seen before. A mind’s eye he wasn’t yet aware of. One that was scrabbling to hold on to the picture of the two of them together. This was _right_. This was _good._

 

_It feels… wonderful._

 

Too reluctant to let go, his thumb brushing the corner of her jaw, feeling that thrum of Thirium beneath the pads of his fingers, realizing only then that she’d laid a hand over his heart. Almost… protectively. They parted like they were in desperate need of air, but he didn’t go far. He _couldn’t_ . Everything in his system had switched over to her. _Elysium, Elysium…_ Instead he tipped in just a little bit more, forehead pressing against hers, lips still parted, waiting for her eyes to open again so he could _see_ her. And when she did he was pulled in again. Lost. But unafraid of the blackout that was ensuing. Having no idea what to do, or _what_ he was doing. Just seeing her smile. Smiling back.

 

_**I’m alive.** _

 

“ _Connor_...” She spoke first, and he’d never heard his name said like that before. Careful and kind. Flush and _intimate._ “ _Take me with you..._ ” Whispering so quietly.

 

“ _Always._ ” He couldn’t be apart from her. Not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe it took them seven chapters to kiss.  
> [Also fun fact, Bryan Dechart (Connor's actor) said he improvised that saucy little wink in-game. He had to convince David Cage it was in character and Cage let him get away with it in the end. Can't help but agree!]


	8. Chapter 8

He’d been replaying their entire time together and it clouded him the rest of the morning. Through Hank’s gruff greeting upon arrival, through the daily briefing. He heard the information, he just wasn’t listening to it. All he could think about was her- or… _them._ The two of them. A perfect picture. A perfect feeling. He’d never known what daydreaming was like. But now he couldn’t stop.

 

Hank was no stranger to his detectives fucking off mentally. He had dozed off in his share of meetings. He just had to try and not let it rile him too much. Not after last night. Something told him Connor was still holding back, he couldn’t risk pushing him any harder right now. Besides… he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Connor smile the way he had when he’d arrived and walked up to his desk. He’d been chatting to Elysium about something (Hank was both upset and understanding simultaneously about her being there and chose to say nothing about it). And he’d just been… he’d just looked… _so happy_. It was getting harder and harder to keep a handle on the situation.

 

He left Connor in the back of the briefing room, clearly still in his own head. If he didn’t move in fifteen minutes, _then_ he’d really give it to him. But first he wanted to check something- and that something- or.. _someone_ he quickly corrected himself- was gone. Elysium had abandoned sitting at the desk in wait which put a squeeze in the pit of his stomach. Was she snooping around?

 

“Captain, sir.” Chris was jogging up to him.

 

“What.” Now in no mood to deal with anything, or hear any troubling news about terminals being hacked or case files going missing…

 

“Detective Reed came to speak with you while you were in your briefing.”

 

This was the _worst_ news yet. “What’s that asshole want?”

 

Chris simply shrugged. “Wouldn’t speak to me. I’m not important enough, you know.” Grinning lightly, not really hurt over Gavin’s usual assholery. “Should be waiting for you in the break room.”

 

Hank clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks for keeping him out of my office.” If Gavin was here that could only mean something terrible. Even more so now that Elysium was M.I.A. Connor only just barely registered Hank walking briskly past the conference room again in the other direction. Both his problems were solved at once, though, when he saw Elysium on her hands and knees and Gavin standing over her.

 

...the break room was unusually spotless. Except for a paper cup and coffee spill on the floor that she was scrubbing up. “Aw, oh no. What’s going to happen if I do… this?” Gavin tipped over the box of doughnuts from the counter, sending them splattering all over the floor, one bouncing off her face as she’d looked up. Gavin roared with laughter and then pointed a menacing finger at her. “Clean it the fuck up!”

 

“ _Reed_.” Hank had to keep his cool. ...even if he was seeing red for just a few moments. “Stop making a mess, or I’m gonna make you eat it off the fucking floor.” Now that he’d drawn some attention. “Elle-” Shortening her name, he should have just called her something else, but he was running dry. Too many things to deal with at once. And one hell of a headache.

 

Worse yet was when Connor had come up behind them, and his red was the most furious of all when he saw Elysium kneeling on the floor, dirty. _Subservient._ “ _ **Gavin**_ -” Hank stopped him, putting an arm up. He had to control this. _Now._

 

“I didn’t know you were hiring new janitorial staff. You must have an _impressive_ budget over here.” Gavin was chuckling in that dark, greasy way of his. “Impeccable job. What are you paying for it? How much do CyberLife parts go for these days?”

 

“Elle get up and clean off. You don’t have to listen to this asshole. He’s got no authority here.” Shooting her a softer look he’d not given her yet. Begging for her to understand. “Connor, take her to the bathroom to get cleaned up.”

 

He stood straight at attention. “Yes, Captain.” Waiting rather than going to her. He understood now.

 

Elysium got up but before she moved away, she took a moment to stare long and hard at Gavin. What a miserable creature. “I hope your home is not as messy as your _habits_ . Especially when you have no idea how to _clean up after yourself._ And _no one_ to help.” She turned on her heel with that and walked away.

 

Just shy of Gavin reaching out to grab her, spitfire temper at the ready, incensed that she _dared_ insult him. That _**it** _ had insulted him. “Why you insolent little-”

 

Hank pushed further into the room, letting the two of them disappear, blocking Gavin from any further destruction. “You put your hands on my personnel and we’re _really_ gonna have a party.”

 

Gavin just crossed his arms, back to that smarmy smirk. “Don’t let your publicity promotion go to your head. You’re still just working with pieces of plastic. _For_ pieces of plastic. Nothing to be proud of.”

 

“You have two seconds to tell me what the fuck you want before I throw you out myself.” And he would, too. Lift him right up by the scruff of his neck and toss him out the nearest window. He’d had enough of Gavin’s bullshit to last a lifetime.

 

He brushed off the aggression with a long nod and another slimy smile. “I came to talk about the _random_ act of good will that saved your ass last night. Name struck from the record. No one seems to remember who it was. Or even really _saw_ anything.” He didn’t have to say it. It was as clear as day.

 

_Something about this is suspicious. And when I find out what it is, I’m going to destroy you with it._

 

Hank kept cool though, shrugging. “Anonymous citizen that didn’t want to give their information. No insurance for the hospital. What do you want me to do about it?”

 

“You wanna play this the hard way old man?” Determined. Hank Anderson had been promoted after that near war of plastic, disobedient menaces, to Captain. Given his own division. And what did Gavin get? A concussion and some broken ribs, courtesy of that plastic asshole and more beat cop duties in the aftermath. Unacceptable.

 

“Didn’t know you wanted to shake someone’s hand that saved my life so badly, Reed. I’m touched. You wanna write ‘em a nice card while you’re at it?” As calm as ever. He could handle this.

 

Gavin stepped up to him, eyes narrowed. “One of my people said it was a suspicious guy in a hood. And you let him put his mitts all over the body after. Now why would you do that, Hank?” _Vigilante_? Turned a blind eye to a much bigger plot murder? Set up? What was Hank hiding?

 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Keeping an even look. Not flinching for anything. Not giving anything up.

 

They stared each other down for only a minute more until Gavin finally backed off. “Fine. We’ll do it the hard way.” Knocking Hank’s shoulder as he brushed by. “And _when_ I find out, I’m going to take this whole precinct down with you.” Promising this, not waiting around to hear whatever the rebuttal might have been.

 

Hank waited. He took a breath. Waited a longer moment still after that. Another breath. “... _fuck_!”

 

As soon as they were out of sight from the break room, their hands met. Connor wasn’t sure _when_ , he just knew that when he’d entered the bathroom with her, he’d been clutching her hand tightly. It was such a trivial thing. She’d gotten _shot_ the night before, but somehow Gavin had provoked something far stranger. That anger that had been a quick flash… her hand left his, however, when she went to the mirror and began to run the water, grabbing some paper towels to clean up the smudged glaze and sugar on her cheek. “He’s an awful one. If he’s like that all the time, I don’t know how you deal with him.”

 

Connor stood back, arms crossed, just watching. “We don’t, usually. He doesn’t work in this division. The moments I’ve had to deal with him before were… unpleasant, but thankfully brief. For the most part.” And he really would have liked to keep it that way. “...what was he doing here?”

 

Her shoulders came up in a light shrug. “He just came in and started ordering me around. I… probably shouldn’t have left the desk, I’m sorry. But I remembered the break room was so messy the other day… I thought maybe I could be of some use if I helped.” Anything. She wanted to do anything but sit around. Anything but continue to make Captain Anderson mad. Anything but just generally being useless. Finally his senses kicked in, noticing a liquid stain running along the back of her hair. Moving closer he reached two fingers out, taking a small sample, lightly touching it to his tongue. She only half turned looking at him curiously. “...Connor?”

 

“Sorry.”

 _Sync done…_  
_Collecting data..._  
 _Processing data..._  
**Coffee  
5kCal, Lipids (** **4** **.9g), Water (90%),** **Sugar (8.5g)**

 

“I was taking a sample… He dumped coffee on you?” It would have just been easier to ask her. For just a split second he wondered to himself why he hadn’t and instead had gone straight to investigating...

 

She took another piece of paper towel and sponged at the back of her hair. “He knocked a cup over on the floor when I wouldn’t make him a fresh one. I guess it splashed me on the way down. I hadn’t even noticed.” Sighing she tossed the wadded up paper into the trash and turned back to him fully. “I probably should have just done it. But he’s just so…” Her lips pressed together, brow furrowing.

 

Reaching out he put a hand on his shoulder. “I know. The last time he asked me to make a cup of coffee for him and I refused, he punched me.” The incident seemed so far away. But at the mere thought of him doing the same thing to her… his LED flashed just the tiniest splice of red before maintaining yellow. “Did he put his hands on you?”

 

That’s what it had been.  
He hadn’t realized it just then. That memory had been intricately connected to what spurred on that quick anger as he’d been entering. Gavin laughing at her- at an _android_ \- knowing how beneath him Gavin thought they were- her on her knees like he had been after the blow…

 

He couldn’t stand the thought. It made him want to put his hands around Gavin’s neck. Not to kill him but… just for a few seconds at the very least.

 

“He didn’t touch me, Connor.” Sensing he was extremely twisted up about the whole thing. In some parts it warmed her, in others it frightened her. She hadn’t known him long, not like that had stopped them from much else, but she’d surmised Connor to be calm and collected. Even when he’d been holding her yesterday after the shooting… he’d been emotional but calm… this was something else. That gravely growl that had exploded out of him upon seeing her on the floor… “I’m okay.”

 

They didn’t break away from one another, a brief soft moment of gazes, trying to understand one another, come down from a place maybe neither of them recognized, but Hank interrupted with an open of the door an a glance at both of them. Instead of what might have counted as his usual yelling, he seemed resigned. “In my office.” That was it, and then he was gone.

 

Her eyes closed, shoulders drooping. She didn’t want to get yelled at _again_. But what choice did she have? “Everything is going to be alright, Elysium.” Connor soothed his hand down her arm and then up again gently.

 

“I keep making a mess of things.” It was slowly taking a toll. Not just for her sake, for Connor’s as well. She didn’t think herself so important as to disrupt what was clearly a very meaningful relationship between the two of them, but that didn’t make it any easier seeing them get into it over her- _because_ of her. It’s not what she wanted. “I’m sorry. I’ll stay behind at the house from now on, if that’s easier.” It was unlikely anyone would find her there. No one had known Kamski had dropped her off here, or who with. Not yet, anyway. It was safe.

 

She just didn’t _want_ to be alone in the house all day. She wanted to be with Connor.

 

“It isn’t. In order to be able to protect you, I need to have you by my side.” He’d made easy peace with this, not just because it was an excuse to keep her close. ...although it was. And he enjoyed it immensely. Especially now after this morning. But it was practical, too. “If there ever was a worst case scenario… the door is made of wood. The windows are made of glass. I’d be alerted to a break-in but be powerless to stop it.” His home was safe but not the safest place for her to be. That was _with him._ “We’ll figure it out.” Sure of this. No matter how angry Hank was now.

 

While it may have made more sense to fight him on this for his _own good…_ a strange thought.. Connor was incredibly intelligent and logical. But thinking she knew better because… because she knew the way they were feeling was anything _but_ logical. It was fogging his judgment. Captain Anderson had every right to be angry. She knew that. No matter how much she didn’t like it. But instead of fighting she let it go for now and just nodded, moving away from him to leave.

 

He was directly behind her, together resolved to face whatever was going to come of this latest indiscretion.

 

Hank was sitting at his desk as the two entered, Connor closing the door. Looking up, he decided to get right into it. “We have a problem. Reed’s been sniffing around with no good intention.” The dryness of his voice conveyed just how _little_ a surprise that was. “But I got it figured out now. So both of you are gonna listen, and you’re gonna listen good. And you’re gonna do exactly what I say. Got it?”

 

Neither wanted to just throw away consent like that but despite this they both nodded. Connor at least trusted Hank’s solution, whatever it may be. ...at least until he heard it.

 

“You’re gonna go undercover.”

 

Send him away? No… “Captain, with all due respect, right now isn’t the best time to disappear. If anything that would make everything seem even _more_ suspicious, and-”

 

_You can’t send me away… you can’t take me off my cases… you can’t… don’t make me leave-_

 

“Shut up, already. I wasn’t talking to you.” Tired. So _tired_. But he’d clean this ever growing mess up yet. “I was talking to _her._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some love in the comments! But none for Gavin. Because he's an asshole.


	9. Chapter 9

“Me…?” She could hardly fathom the idea. Undercover? Connor didn’t want to go away and frankly neither did she. This seemed like a ploy to break them up, but she was willing to hear the Captain out. Especially after everything else. Especially after this new development. If she’d inadvertently placed Connor, his Captain, and the entire precinct into trouble just by her being there… what choice did she really have but to listen?

 

“You.”

 

“Sir?” Connor was just as uneasy but not allowing himself to go back to level begging. Hank had a plan… right? It was worth listening to.

 

Hank sat back in his chair. These two were gonna be the death of him. “So here’s our list of problems right now. People are out to get you, right? That’s why we’re watching you?” Not really asking her, more just laying it out there. “And now we got Gavin sniffing around for any reason to bring this entire precinct down. So we’re gonna push our two problems together.” He’d thought about this for roughly ten minutes, which may have not really been a long enough time to get a coherent plan going. Especially after a night of drinking. But this was going to work. _It had to_.

 

“I have no doubt that if Gavin gets wind of you, kid, that he’ll hand you in to the highest bidder.” Gavin was ruthless. Ambitious to a _large_ fault. If he found out Elysium was valuable, or that Hank and Connor had taken a case like that without reporting it higher up, he’d seize it a million different ways. “So here’s what we’re gonna do. Instead of hiding you, we’re putting you in plain sight. Everyone’s gonna know who you are.”

 

The first thought that crossed her mind hearing this was that this was not what Elijah had told her to do. He’d told her to stick by Connor and keep her head down. So much depended on it. It would be going against _everything_ . “I don’t understand...” And more than that, she could get killed. She could get both of them killed. _Connor…_ If someone after her spotted her out it would be trouble. What was the Captain thinking?

 

Connor sat up at attention, though, blue ring flashing at his temple. “Yes… I understand!” Excited. Hank was a genius. “Elysium, this is it. We’re going to draw out the people who are after you by putting you in front of them.” More than confident in his abilities in that arena. If they came after her in the open he could take them down. Eliminate them. And then… _then she could be free_. “We’ll put you undercover, but not in the usual way. ...right, Captain?” Making sure he understood it correctly. Looking for support. For recognition.

 

Hank couldn’t help a smile. “That’s right. We’re gonna give you a new identity. A new look. Welcome you onto the precinct. You’ll stick with Connor on cases.” Gavin didn’t care about her, only saw her as another unit completing tasks. And more than that, he expected it had been a _man_ that Hank was hiding. Doubly better. The idiot. And anyone who knew who she was that was after her enough to notice that change would out themselves. Making it that much easier to complete the task of protecting her. Instead of crouching in the dark and waiting for them to find her. They were going to take action.

 

No hiding like cowards. Not from murderers. Not from _Gavin fucking Reed_.

 

And more than any of that… it’d alleviate Connor’s anxiety about her. It’d make it so they could stop fighting about her being around and get to what mattered. ...and.. _just maybe_ after seeing the affect she’d had on Connor… how she made him smile in a way he’d never seen before… _just maybe…_ after she’d selflessly shielded him from a bullet (though he was still weighing that)… maybe after seeing her stand up to and _insult_ Gavin. _**Maybe** _ he had a soft spot for her. That was a huge maybe, and something for him to mull over. Later. For now, this was their best option.

 

But the problem was her. She wasn’t talking, and she looked troubled, LED a steady yellow. If she didn’t agree to this, he couldn’t force her. Which was just as much a problem as anything. She had to do it. She had to agree. He wanted to be patient but if they were going to execute this, it had to be as soon as possible. They needed to move quick. Fake IDs and papers would have to be made by old acquaintances Hank would have to make trips to see. Fabrications needed to be put into place. He wanted to wait for her, but he found himself nervous now. So he tried the best thing he could think of.

 

Put himself in her shoes. Poor girl no doubt suffered under Kamski. He really wouldn’t be surprised if it was only a little, but much less surprised if it had been a lot. She had basically been thrown away when Kamski couldn’t deal with it. She’d been yelled at mercilessly… no thanks to him. Fine, _fine…_ She was conditioned to look over her shoulder. Had an unmeasurable weight within her that she couldn’t talk about ( _...or wouldn’t)_ . ...he sighed. “Elysium. I need you to really think about this. Trust me when I’m telling you this is the best we can do. ...I’m trying to look out for you.” Talking to her like the troubled person she was. She wasn’t all bad, ... _probably_ . She wasn’t trying to cause problems. ... _probably._ But even if he still didn’t trust her (and he didn’t, not fully), this still had to happen. And it had to happen _now._

 

“I… understand.” Despite this, her LED was still sitting at yellow. This was _wrong_. Elijah would be _**mad**_.  
_**Angry.. angry… angry…**_ __  
It was dangerous… stupid…  
...D̸̡̳̙̹͕̠̼̝̲͖̓́̂̽ͪͤ͘͟͠ͅọ̴̶̴̧̮̘͕̱̬̩͍͖̞̖̱̜̳͕̤ͪͦ͆̌̈͌͊̈́̈́́ͤ̃ͬ͗̾̈̌͐͛ ̸̵͉̳̥̭̣̫̺͂ͧ̄͊̽̐ͪ̊ͤͥ͆ͧ̆ͬ̋ͬ̚͝͡w̵̬̟͈̭̱͚̖̦̱̩̭̼͖͇̺̹͗̄̋̽͋ͅě͋ͩ̍̄̉̾̐ͭ̒́ͤ̾҉̶̨̦͇̩̞̣̗̬͓̥̞̻͚̬͓̝͈̬͘ ̴ͮ̄ͧ̆ͧ̉̏ͣ̓̍͘҉̵͏̼͉̜͇̟͈̞̗͎̥̻̲͚̖͉ͅt̡̪̣͕̪̼̦̖͚̺̟̠͎̼̤̫͉̝ͮ̎̊̔̀̐̑̋ͭ͘͝͝ͅr̵͎̘̪̹̖̬ͨ͛͗̑ư̄̀͊ͯͫͦ͐ͫ͏̟͓͔͔̩̝͖͓͖̦͓̗̰s̶̳̫̜̱̫͉͙̙͓̞͖͔̫͉̰͔ͧ͆́͊̇t̷̸̬̺̝̖͎̮̣̹̼͎͕̺̦ͧ͂ͭ̆ͧ̾ͬ̋̿ͤ͢͞ͅ ̴̨̞͙̬̲ͣ̎̔̃ͯ̔͗͡͝͞t̶̉̃̎͛͛̈́͌̎̕҉̺̘̭͔͖͓̹̞̯̰͙̜͍̖h̸̥̟̩̝͇̩̼̖̖̼͚͔̫͚̹̊̓̎̅ͩ̕͟ę̨̛̤̞̯͖̞̗̖̱͔͖͖̘̠̦͛̉̂ͧ͐̓̀͟͟m̨̥͔̼̖̑̋͂͑͗̕.̷̷̴̸̡̹͖̯͙̣͖̘̯̣̼͔͈̫̌̾̀̇̓ͅͅͅ.̶̨̿̔ͣͪ҉̧̤̞͇̟̮̯̞͍̗͖̦.̷̺̤̜̬̫̲̖̺̭͉̰̝̽̑͊̾͂̀̽̈́́͂̈ͨͦ͒̅̏̈́̍͜͞?̴̧͓̞͔̥̙̥̦͙̲̯̯́̒̿̌ͅ

 

“I trust you, Captain Anderson. Connor.” She had to. She had no other choice. While she _did_ trust Connor… could she trust Connor trusting the Captain? Was this really the right thing to do? Expose herself?

 

Hank breathed a sigh of relief. She clearly was unhappy, but at least she wasn’t dragging her feet. They could make her feel better about it later. “Good. You need a new name. I’m gonna assign you as a um… I don’t fucking know... an android detective liaison.” At the incredibly judgmental (accidental though no doubt) screw of Connor’s expression, “That way she can stick by you. Don’t- just don’t argue with me right now. It’ll be just some new bullshit title we give. No one is gonna bat an eye. Android-Human violence cases need a careful eye. We’re gonna pretend that’s hers.” The best he could come up with right now. But having this new precinct for a few years at his disposal helped a lot. Making this sort of creative decision is just the sort of wonky _innovation_ higher-ups would spew empty praise over him for.

 

Despite himself, Connor found a wry smile. “Didn’t we attract enough attention the last time an android was investigating android cases? This is thrice over.” Android investigating android investigating androids… what a tangled web.

 

“Times change. Don’t get smart with me.” Not in the mood for Connor’s sass, even if it was playful.

 

“Apologies, Captain.” Still wearing a smile, unable to help himself.

 

Elysium held her hands together in her lap. She still was feeling mildly… _unhappy_ about all of this. For one reason or another. Something she couldn’t quite explain. Far beyond upsetting Elijah when he found out, which would be sooner than they all realized. “What is my new name?” Tone sliding even. _Robotic._ Like she was registering whatever new identity her owners were creating for her.

 

Connor’s smile evaporated into thin air when he realized, when he was sure he _felt_ the discomfort rolling off her. The melancholy. The resignation. “What do you want it to be?” Hoping to help. If she picked it herself then surely-

 

“It’s not that simple.” Hank had to be the one to cut them short, much as he didn’t want to. He realized he didn’t like this, either. “Reed heard me call you Elle. That was my mistake. But now we gotta stick to it.” That in itself was still too close to her real name, though.

 

“What if… that’s a nickname?” Connor still trying his _hardest_ now to alleviate some of that pain.

 

Hank sat back in his chair, considering it. “Hmn… I guess that could work. What do you think, Elle? What’s your full name, then? Is there something you’d like that fits?” He was trying, damn it. He was really trying to make this easy for her, because it was incredibly difficult regardless.

 

“...I don’t know.” But she continued to sit there, eyes downcast.

 

“Look, I know you don’t like this, but we don’t have a lot of time to sit around.” His patience was wearing thin. No matter how much he found himself empathizing, he couldn’t let her just sit there and do nothing. It sucked to have to be the one that laid the rules down and enforced them, but he was no stranger to it.

 

Connor reached out, putting his hand over hers. “There’s a few...” He stopped himself short from saying _logical choices_. Instead he opted for a gentle approach. “What about… Amelia? Danielle? Eleanor? Eliza? Elizabeth? Eloise? Felicia? Gabrielle?” Drawing from the “ _most common”_ names with that nickname. She just shook her head, eyes far away. Immediately Connor knew Hank was about to blow a gasket. “If not those… can you think of one? That you’d like…?”

 

_What’s your name?_

 

She squirmed in her spot, lips pressing together. _My name_ ? _Elysium… Elle… something stranger. Something secret. Something safe._ “...what about… Noelle?”

 

Hank was just glad she’d picked _something_ . It didn’t matter what it was. But it was still strange… wasn’t it? “Like Christmas?” Androids didn’t really partake in too many holidays that weren’t their own. And sure as hell not _Christmas._ What was she playing at? Why that name?

 

“Noelle.” Connor was trying it out. If that was the one she wanted… “It’s pretty. You’re sure you like that one? Once we commit, there’s no going back.” Last chance.

 

She just nodded, chancing a look up at him. _It’s pretty…_ “Noelle is fine.”

 

“Fine. Good.” He wanted to expand on their next steps, but he noticed a flash of Connor’s LED, and that strange sequence of blinks, like whatever thoughts he had were being interrupted by static. At least that’s how Hank had always thought he’d looked blinking like that. “What’s up?” Already knowing.

 

“There’s been a break-in reported at the Manfred residence. They’re requesting a detective to go over the crime scene.” Easily back in work mode after all this. It would be nice to get some fresh air. Do something else for a bit. _What he was built for_.

 

“Markus, huh…?” Impossible not to know in the aftermath of everything. Especially with how politically charged the guy had ended up. The voice of his people. “It’s been a while. You up for it?” He had to hang back, get started on the rest of this. ...unless Connor needed him.

 

Standing finally Connor nodded. “Yes, Captain. I’ll go take a look. _This is Connor, RK800. 10-4. Show me en route._ ” Answering the radio call that only he’d heard.

 

“Hey, that’s close to downtown... If it’s not serious, take a minute to get… changed.” He had no idea what went into an android changing up their physicality, and he wasn’t going to tell _Noelle_ how to look or how far to go. He’d let her decide- ...and trust that Connor would know if what they ended up with was too little. “Then when you’re done why don’t you go shopping.” Get her some new clothes. New… whatever she needed. “I’ll get a start on the papers.” Things were falling into place little by little. They’d be okay. They could manage this.

 

“Yes, Captain. Come on, Noelle.” He’d escort her back to the bathroom. He wasn’t keen on having to force her to alter her physical appearance, but if it was what had to be done, he’d at least be there for her every step of the way.

 

They both found their way at the edge of Hank’s office, ready to go, but something was holding her back. “Captain Anderson...”

 

He looked up. “Yeah?” What now…

 

“...would it be easier… for me to remove my biocomponent? Would it be easier for you if I hid as a human?”

 

Connor uselessly and unknowingly held his breath, hand tightening on the handle of the door. This was _wrong._ And it _would_ have made things easier. But- ...after what Elysium had told him about the LED- “No. I don’t want you to mutilate yourself over this. If you wanna keep your LED then keep it. We’ve got a good plan.” Hank assumed there was a reason she still had it. Same as Connor. He’d never make her take it out, understanding that. Somehow he felt relieved when she served him a small smile. Compassion had its benefits. “Now go. You two have a crime scene to get to.”

 

Standing straighter, she raised her right hand in salute, light smile still in place. “Yes, Captain.”

 

He just rolled his eyes. “Don’t fucking start with that.” He hated that gesture more than anything. People putting him above anyone else. But still…

 

Connor spied that grin he was trying to hide. The Captain was indeed warming up to her. “Come on, Noelle.” He put an arm around her to usher her away. “Let’s get going.”

 

Suddenly they felt like… like _a family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hank ↑]  
> [Connor ↑↑]  
> [ ~~Elysium~~ _Noelle_ ↑↑]
> 
>  
> 
> Oh my gosh you guys! #connorarmy strong! Thank you so much for 3,800+ views, 31 bookmarks, 251 kudos and all your wonderful comments! Please keep them coming!


	10. Chapter 10

Connor had stepped out of the bathroom for a moment, promising to get her a spare set of clothes. Might as well start the change now. He said he had a spare “uniform” in his locker. Only for emergencies- which meant when he’d been on a devastating outing (see: blood of any variety staining his original clothes, tears, _bullet holes…_ ) and needed to change without being able to go home. It always helped to be prepared. He also had thought that he’d leave her some time to make her _own_ changes… the more personal ones. Probably more just hair length and color than anything else… but if she wanted to change more, he wouldn’t stop her. It’d probably be safer.

 

When he knocked and stepped back in, though, she was still standing where he left her. In front of the bathroom mirror, hands poised on the edge of the sink counter, staring at herself. “Noelle?” Calling to her softly in case she was miles away, hanging the garment bag on the front of a stall door.

 

“I don’t know what to do.” Shoulders drooping in defeat.

 

Connor stepped aside her, looking at their reflections. “The most noticeable change will be your hair. If contract killers have your description, they’ll pass anything up with stark contrast.” Trying to offer what little logical help he could. But he knew that this ran deeper than logic could pierce. This was… _personal._ She was being asked to change. But… maybe it wasn’t so bad. “Kamski designed you this way. But… now… you can pick the way you’d like to look.” This could be more than just fundamentally shaking her up. This could be _freedom_. Something Connor desperately wanted to give to her. Not the least of which was for selfish reasons, he knew…

 

She was still considering how she looked _now_. But more than once her eyes strayed to him standing aside her. She had dozens of hair cuts and colors at her disposal to swap to. Thinking about them, though, wasn’t going to give her any sense of what she may have liked. And, she knew even though he was keeping quiet about it, she was holding them up. She’d wished she had more time.

 

The changes came quick, too quick for a human to have really looked at and decided on, but she paused every single one- same as she knew he was doing once they came. Short, cropped, bangs, pixie, mid-length, bob… for police work, it’d probably be more advantageous to have short hair. Nothing to get caught or pulled on. But she wasn’t sure she liked any of them. A more startling question arising, where had she begun? Had she even liked the way she looked then…?

 

“You don’t have to stick permanently with what you pick now, you know.” Connor still trying to be helpful. “Both human and androids change up their looks periodically whenever the moment strikes, now.” Humans had been able to for the longest, but with the androids’ freedom, they were getting into choosing their own physical attributes for themselves. They couldn’t change their model or make, not without risky serious construction… but it wasn’t _so_ unusual for anyone to reshape their image when the mood struck.

 

She heard both the helpfulness he was trying to convey and also the anxiousness he was trying to hide. Hurry, hurry… eventually she stopped scrolling through the catalog, making peace with the new haircut. Trying as well to go with something more professional. Side swept bang parted on the right, mid-length hair tied neatly in a high ponytail, curly waves brushing along her shoulders as she turned her head left and right to really look at it. Then she made one last adjustment, changing her part left, keeping her LED visible. The Captain had very kindly, very sympathetically let her keep it. Told her not to hurt herself (it wouldn’t have, not physically, but the idea was still nice) over hiding. So she wouldn’t.

 

Despite the difference, Connor found himself smiling. “That’s a nice one. That length lets you do different styles, as well.” Not that he was built for stylist specifications (only hugely evidenced by his awkward wording around the mere idea of _hair-styling_ ), but if she wanted to keep that rudimentary base and still play around with it after the fact, she could.

 

His compliments earned a return smile, unable to help herself, thankfully the heat she felt blossoming not overtaking her face. Accessing the color files, she shifted around a few times. Deep browns and blacks sliding into highly contrasted whites and blondes. Edging into light reds that scaled darker. Just looking. Seeing what looked… nice. And felt okay. It really shouldn’t have mattered this much. But if this was her first step into integrating a new persona, she had to like it. And then… while it wasn’t incognito in the slightest, or even really.. professional…? She had no intention of keeping it, but she opened the hex codes to select #a9a6f0… not intending to keep it but…

 

It sat somewhere between the lines of soft purple and blue. Her dictionary code indicated it as a _very soft blue_. Like a faded version of their LED. But to her it was almost lilac... Her eyes wandered to Connor- who was currently looking at her. “Are you picking that just because you think I’ll like it?” It was a crass question and he regretted it the second it left his mouth. He didn’t want to upset her. But there was something to this… if she was redesigning an image of her own imagining, it had to be something _she_ liked. Not something she chose just to make _him_ like. …not that he’d say, or even really understand but… he was sure he’d like anything that made her happy...

 

Her answer, however, shocked him. “ _Do_ you like it?” He’d been expecting her to defend her choice or shyly brush it off. Maybe change. But doubling down?

 

“...yes, I do. It’s unusual, but… pretty.” Definitely not subtle. But that only meant that he’d have to really be on top of things. Which he had no trouble imagining he would be. Not where her well-being was concerned.

 

His continued compliments (not to mention that glazed, soft look about his eyes…) were really starting to get to her. But she let them bolster her confidence in her choices. “I’ll keep it for now. I think it looks nice.” It’d have to do because she’d kept him from his duties long enough. Turning away she went to the garment bag at the stall, unzipping it. While she’d already known it would be _his clothes_ , just something about the idea that she’d be wearing a replica of his outfit…

 

Without thinking much about it, she pulled up her shirt (cloak having long since been abandoned at his desk since they arrived earlier in the day). Connor _stared_ \- for much longer than he should have- seconds, really, but _much longer_. When better sense punched him in his decency, he turned sharply away on his heel and crossed his arms. This burning feeling on his face he was becoming intimately familiar with now, knowing he was flaring up in blue.

 

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” She probably should have gone into the stall to change instead of just getting partially nude in front of him. It wasn’t very polite, was it?

 

“I’m not upset.” Very seriously not even close to being upset. Just… embarrassed? Was that right? For her or himself? And… something _else…_ “I just shouldn’t… intrude.” _See you naked_.

 

Detecting the strain in his voice, though not stretched thin due to the usual emotions ( _anger,_ _frustration_ _…_ ), she barely knew what to do with herself. She was so stupid. But nothing to do now but forge forward. She stepped out of her shoes and shucked the rest of her clothing. His pants were fitted- to him, which was snug on her hips and too long in the legs, so she adjusted by pulling them up just under her navel and having to wiggle to get them to move there. His shirt was equally too long and perhaps just a _touch_ too tight button-wise at her chest , but running the analytics and stress tests told her they wouldn’t- or at least _shouldn’t_ \- pop off. To keep the fit clean, she tucked the extra inches on the bottom into her pants. Although it was wholly unnecessary, she took his black tie, too, and tied a Hanover knot for herself (far more quickly than she had for him this morning…)

 

But at the last remaining article of clothing she paused. His jacket. Alight with his model and make… it wouldn’t be right for her. Even though something strange inside of her told her she’d enjoy wearing it… she decided against it. Instead she stepped back into her shoes. “Well… how do I look? Is this okay for now?” She was probably the least put together detective on the force, that was for sure. But that was fair enough since she was only pretending to be one, anyway.

 

When she signaled she was finished getting dressed he turned back to her, hands only half dropping. The rest of him froze. Words, fragments of thoughts, incomplete sentences all flashed hot and heavy past his processors.  
_Adorable_  
_Cute_  
 _Beautiful_  
 _Gentle and sweet_  
 _Wearing my-_  
 _Good…_  
 _Sexy-…_

 

Only really catching a handful of his own thoughts, not knowing what was going on, but not really sure he enjoyed the momentary stun. Although… no- _no_ \- not right now- ...this was the opposite of this morning. When he’d been so interested in pursuing what felt right. Now he had _no idea,_ he barely knew his own thoughts. How could he have gotten so out of control? What was happening-

 

“Connor?” How long had he been standing there gawking at her? She’d crossed her arms and turned half away. “I know I don’t exactly fit- ...maybe I could borrow one of those police jackets...” Self conscious so easily. Why was he _staring_ like that?

 

“No! ...no, it’s- you look fine, Noelle.” When she looked back at him he knew he was in trouble. “I just… I don’t know where my thoughts were for a moment. I apologize. It should not happen again.” Being as honest as he dared to be and promising to repeat himself. ...at least he hoped he could honor it. _What was that?_ Although now actually being in control again- “You don’t want to wear the jacket?” Not that she’d be cold outside (although his weather report did say it was chilly), but it _was_ an ensemble…

 

She shook her head. “It looks good on you, best. It’s all your identification, not mine.”

 

Connor made a mental note of this and filed it away. Later. He’d do something about that later. “Alright, then. If you’re ready we can head out.”

 

Only a few days ago… she’d been locked away in a manor. Attending to things that she… doing things that she…

 

But now… today was her first brand new day. “Let’s go check it out.” Her specs weren’t built like Connor’s, she wasn’t made for police work, but she was excited to get to help. To get to… do anything but hiding. To be with him, most of all.

 

The sudden brightness in her eyes warmed him intensely. She was- … she was _cute_. Something about that very ill-defined word urging him to take her in his arms and just … squeeze her? Did that seem right? “I know you’ll do great.” Regardless of whatever they ended up doing, or whether or not she actually could crack cases…

 

Noelle was doing her best. And he was proud of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [It's not easy reinventing yourself.]
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for all the continued love and support! You guys are the best! This is just a transitional chapter. Detective work and more romance starts soon! Please if you like DBH and Connor, drop by Bryan Dechart's continued stream of the game tomorrow (Sunday) at 1PST! I'll be there as well hanging out and having a good time!


	11. Chapter 11

They took an automated patrol car to the Manfred residence- which had become Markus’ in the aftermath. Despite everything, despite Carl not being around to see the finalized resolution of all his _son’s_ hard work, he’d already been sure he was leaving most of his life’s work to someone that actually cared for it. Someone that actually found worth in it. Not just things to sell. Not just a house to sit in, party, waste life away on red ice. Someone that cared. Someone he loved. Unfortunately for his actual blood son Leo, his name had been paired with Markus’ in Carl’s will. Something that Leo did not take well. And while leaving your estate behind to an android may have been seen as ludicrous _before_ , no one could stop Markus from taking what was rightfully his after all the liberations he’d worked for.

 

Briefing information that Connor relayed to Noelle on the drive there. While he couldn’t really have expected her to _become_ a detective, especially if that’s not at all what she wanted, he still wanted to involve her. And… _maybe…_ he wanted to do a good job. He _always_ wanted to do a good job. He always wanted to complete his assignments and do the best he could. But now that she was there. Watching…

 

It was because of that base information that _**Leo Manfred** _ was a prime suspect. But he’d have to investigate further to either accuse him fully or absolve him. Once they pulled up past the guard gate, past photographers snapping what pictures they could, Connor and Noelle stepped up into the residence. There were a few officers wandering about, taking pictures of the various evidence markers they’d put down. Markus turned away from the portly officer ( _**Ben Collins** _ ) interviewing him and went to the two of them. “Connor.”

 

“Markus.”

 

Then he looked over at Connor’s supposed new partner and something in the room changed. There were no humans for a brief moment. Just a trio of androids.

 _Unique.  
_ The only models of their kind to either leave a CyberLife table or Kamski’s own office. There was something electric between them, especially as Markus regarded her. They shared a much longer moment than they should have. One Connor thoroughly noted.

 

_Did Markus know Elysium…?_

 

“I thought you and Captain Anderson would be the ones arriving.” Only having met Hank once or twice now, having made the judgment that if Connor trusted him, he was an integral part of Detroit’s once again flourishing life. Especially with the division the two of them worked in now. If it had been anyone else, Markus may have been leery about the true intentions of a precinct dedicated to _helping_ android integration. But with Connor at the helm…

 

Connor slid calmly and easily into their fresh undercover details. “This is Noelle. She’s been recently assigned as my partner on all field cases as an Android-Human Liaison.”

 

“Is that right…?” Markus seemed… suspicious. But no one could really blame him. He was having to look over his shoulder more often than ever before these days. He reached out despite whatever his thoughts may be, “Good to meet you, Noelle.”

 

She offered her hand for a brief shake. “Likewise.” Offering the perfect picture of professionalism. “Can you tell us what happened?” Trying her best at the role she’d been given to play. Connor had to stow a tiny smile.

 

“North and I arrived home from a lunch date with some constituents and found the house had been broken into. We haven’t touched anything. Several of Carl’s paintings have been gutted and stolen. That’s all I know.” The thought lingered, though. And mostly everyone knew what he was thinking. Yet he didn’t outright accuse the name hanging heavy in everyone’s minds. Not yet, knowing he wouldn’t have to.

 

Connor nodded, “We’ll have a look around.”

 

Information began listing.  
_Break-in._  
_Only paintings were stolen. No other valuables. **Personal?**_  
_Perpetrator knew what time the house would be empty in the middle of the day. **Connections?**_

 

Moving away he went to the most obvious part of the scene, the shattered window on the right side of the foyer and the glass on the floor. He knelt down, looking at the frame of the window, not a clean break. _Perhaps they didn’t know when Markus would be back? Frenzied?_ A quick job- and aside that, it was so close to the front door, why not use that? “Markus, is your front door armed?”  
  
“The whole place should be. There was no reason I can think of that the alarm wouldn’t have gone off when he broke in.” Accidentally slipping his suspicions that he knew it had been a _he_ that had been here.

 

Connor analyzed the broken glass inside his mind palace after hearing that, though nothing stood out. There were no blood spatters on any of the shards- neither blue nor red. Whoever it had been had been trying to do this fast but not completely uncareful. The part about the alarm seemed more pertinent… “Have you called your security company to check on the alarm system?”

 

“Not yet. I can do that now.” He’d been far more preoccupied with the actual break-in, but Connor was right. He could have done that before they arrived.

 

Standing up, he noticed Noelle had moved away from the front entrance. There seemed to be nothing more of interest there anyway so he followed her out into the main living area. She was standing near an overturned armoire and a shattered TV. “Noelle?” She seemed to be thinking.

 

“Markus said that only paintings were taken… but there’s so much more here that was easily accessible. I don’t think this was a random break-in. And the movement pattern here… breaking in from the side window… coming in… all the drawers in the cabinets are opened but… it doesn’t look like anything is missing. They were _looking_ for the paintings… right?” Turning back to him for verification.

 

There was a swell of _pride_. Had this been how Hank felt on their first investigation together? She was so smart. “That’s what I was thinking, as well. The evidence seems to suggest this was far more personal than an at-random home invasion.” And with that in mind, “Let’s go have a look at the studio.” The main crime scene.

 

Going together, he was glad this hadn’t been a murder. But it seemed just as messy. Paint cans were overturned everywhere and several canvases had been cut into, removing their contents rather than lugging the entire frames out of the house. This had been hurried and yet at the same time coordinated? Did that make sense?

 

_**Perpetrator knew what they were looking for.** _

 

That Connor knew was the answer. But as he stalled near a frame, analyzing what little there was to be seen… _no fingerprints. Android involvement?_ It would explain how the security system had been useless- had it just been that breaking a window had been more convenient than breaking down a door? Maybe more discreet in the middle of the day… But it could have just as easily been a human wearing gloves to cover up their DNA. His attention was drawn to yet another broken window in the back side of the room where Noelle was standing next to an incomplete canvas toppled over- in more ways than one.

 

The painting on it was only just barely started, more a sketch than a full realization. And it had been only a quarter cut into. He let himself reconstruct the scene, easily seeing the movements from one canvas to the next, being carved into and rolled up, stopping where the two of them were now, only just getting started and then hearing the front door open. Watched as the criminal turned around, toppling his last artwork over. Shattering the glass to escape… “I think whoever it was got caught in the act.” Noelle was a fast learner (although perhaps one or two moments behind Connor, something he couldn’t fault her for. She wasn’t built like him).

 

“It seems that way...” Crouching again, he got closer to the jagged pieces of glass clinging to the window and reached out with two fingers. Finally. A better lead. Touching the nearly, by now, invisible liquid to his tongue to analyze.

 _Collecting data…_  
_Processing data… 100%_  
**Blue Blood  
Model AC700 - Serial #354 819 204  
Android ****w** **ounded**

 

“This was done by an android.” Standing again he put his hand on the glass, leaning out the same way the android would have gone. “But it looks like...”

 

The blood droplets _almost_ moved past the hedges. But then… there was a heavier splatter. A stop of movement. What was the android doing…? If Markus and North had just come home, why wait in the backyard? “Connor?”

 

“He stopped. He was running away but something distracted him...” What was it?

 

“Maybe he forgot something?” An innocent answer, but if the criminal had been after the paintings on purpose, maybe there was one in particular he realized he hadn’t gotten? But he’d already been almost caught- there was no way he-

 

Looking at her as she spoke and then _past_ her, Connor saw the faint, sparse drops of blood.

 

_**Still in the house?** _

 

“Stay behind me.” Giving her that gentle warning, feeling better when she let him pass by, but only slightly so. He’d rather her stay downstairs with the officers. He wasn’t armed right now- and while he wasn’t sure if the android had a gun, he definitely had a _knife._ Coming back into the foyer he spotted the same blood droplets moving upstairs. “Markus who’s home right now?”

 

“No one. North went out. It’s just us.”

 

“Are there any officers upstairs?” Connor was already halfway up the staircase, Noelle swiftly behind him.

 

“We already checked it out up there. Nothing interesting. The guy broke in through the front and left out the back quick.” Ben was a good beat cop but his capabilities were perhaps not the best as detective.

 

This was the reason Connor was made.

 

He moved quickly but quietly up the rest of the staircase, following the scant trail into the first bedroom where it pooled near the closet door that had been opened, clothing inside roughed up, and then followed a straight line towards the open window. _Gone?_ So the android had left after all… but after taking what?

 

“Connor.” Noelle took hold of his hand suddenly, startling him out of his thoughts.

 

“What??” Did she see something?

 

Standing close on tiptoe, she murmured so only he could hear, “ _In the bathroom. In the shower ._ ”

 

His brows knit. “How did you…?” There was no blood going there, and even if there _had_ been and he’d just overlooked it, she couldn’t see that, right?

 

_(She came out here on her own, I didn’t drag her out here.)_

 

The illogical decision she’d made after their first meeting now made sense. She could detect something he couldn’t.

 

_Mere presence._

 

“Stay behind me.” Again issuing her that order, nerves flaring. Quickly and quietly he moved into the frame of the bathroom door. The shower had the curtain drawn. “I know you’re in there. You’re under arrest. Surrender peacefully and I can promise you a fair trial.” Firm authoritativeness pushing into his voice. No movement. No anything.

 

**|Calm|  
|Threatening|**

 

“No one has to get hurt. Don’t make this difficult.”

 

Silence still. It only just barely occurred to him that he might be yelling at an empty shower stall. Did he trust Noelle that much…?

 

**|Calm|  
|Threatening|**

 

Since the other approach hadn’t yielded results… “I’m going to give you to the count of three before I shoot! One-! ...two-!”

 

“OKAY! Okay- I- I’m coming out! Don’t- don’t kill me-...” The shaky voice was not one he recognized, but that made little difference. The shower curtain pulled back and he stood directly in front of Noelle, one arm up. _Just in case_. There could be a charge.

 

He was just relieved he was wrong. “Drop your weapon.” Ordering now, in complete control. The android dropped the knife outside of the shower, onto the floor, only just realizing Connor had lied. _He_ _had no gun._ “On the ground. Now.” Connor knew the android was _thinking._ Taking too long. This could get out of his control very quickly.

 

**| Reassure |  
| Order | **

 

He opted for the former this time. “This doesn’t have to get any worse. There’s no getting out of this peacefully if you do anything stupid.”

 

_If he charged. Attacked. Ran. **Hurt Noelle.**_

 

After what felt like a tense lifetime the android resigned. “Okay! Okay.. I’m going… I’m going...” Holding his hands up as he stepped out of the tub and then lowered down on his knees. All the shouting upstairs finally got some attention, officers moving in to further _assist_ him to the ground, taking off the backpack he’d been wearing.

 

As they put handcuffs on him, attempting to yank him to his feet, Connor turned back to Noelle who was watching. “Don’t be so rough with him.” She seemed so gentle in moments like these. Markus was looking in from the bedroom door.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” The strained air in the room dissipated upon her command and hers alone. And what a kind one it had been. The officers helped the android up slowly instead, taking him out of the room. Connor knelt to confirm one last thing, opening the knapsack, finding all the, now damaged, rolled up paintings inside.

 

**|MISSION SUCCESSFUL|**

 

As the party of police officers went on their way, Connor and Noelle hung back. “We’ll have to take these in for evidence, but once we’ve documented them, we’ll return them to you.”

 

Markus seemed troubled. “I don’t know that android. This… isn’t right.” Leo did this. He _knew_ Leo was behind it.

 

“We’ll interrogate him. If he was perhaps… hired by someone else, we’ll find out.” Connor was determined about this, too. While their initial investigation had been very successful, thanks to Noelle too, if he’d been acting alone or as a group, that would be crucial to figure out. Couldn’t close the case without knowing.

 

Nodding, Markus crossed his arms. “I can’t believe nobody thought to check… I guess he must’ve thought since we don’t use the shower he’d slip out after some point? But what was he doing up here…?”

 

“Looking for something else?” Noelle offered, unable to help herself. This was all very interesting stuff. She just wanted to be part of the team. Helpful. Useful. “Do you keep any valuables up here?” Connor was still trying to keep neutral but every other part of him that wasn’t his lips was smiling.

 

“No… nothing that would have been...” Thinking about it. Recognition sparked. “Carl used to keep his safe up here. With all his important documents.”

 

[]

 

Connor nodded. “Thank you for your help. We’ll get to the bottom of this. Any new updates to the case we’ll alert you of immediately.”

 

“Thank you. I know we haven’t had time to catch up recently… but what your division is doing is important to us.” Treating androids with the respect they deserved. Even if they were criminals. Too many law enforcement agencies still saw them as pieces of plastic to throw around. Any excuse to put them down. Viciously now more than ever. He laid his gaze on Noelle. “You, too. Thank you for treating us with dignity.” She didn’t have to say anything when that android had been struggling…

 

“Just doing my job.” Despite the blasé nature of this statement, she was smiling warmly.

 

It was incredibly unprofessional to do so, but he saw it more as escorting her, as Connor put an arm around Noelle’s shoulders. “Let’s get back to the precinct and debrief Captain Anderson.” There was however the matter of some secret shopping to get to before that… they’d have time while the android was being booked in and Connor didn’t _really_ have to do the interrogation. But he wanted to.

 

Markus watched the two of them leave. There was clean up to do and a cloud hanging over him about Leo. Why go this far? For what? Part of him wanted to go confront the guy himself and just get it over with….

 

“Who was that with Connor? I’ve never seen her before.” North was just getting back in.

 

He was still watching them from the bathroom window. They looked… “His new partner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[Things I've noticed 1: Kara cutting her hair must have been symbolic because as an android it seems holographic but some sort of touchable holographic which is why I had Noelle just shifting through options like a Sim customizer._  
>     
>  _Things I've noticed 2: Connor will not be able to detect Thirium spatters that have evaporated unless he's sampled that specific type or simply become aware that that's what he's looking for (see: the investigation at the Ortiz residence)._
> 
> __
> 
> _Things I've noticed 3: Androids really like to stay behind at the scene of crimes..._
> 
>  
> 
>  _ **Things I've noticed 4: Did ya'll see Bryan's most recent picture on instagram with his beautiful fiancee? That tie color he's wearing...? I'm deeeaaad....**_ ]
> 
> Investigation successful! Congratulations detectives! Thank you for all your love I'm so blown away! Don't forget to join the Connor Army today when Bryan Dechart and his beautiful fiancee Amelia Rose Blaire stream Detroit on twitch! That'll be at 1PM PST! And don't forget to leave a comment below! I love you!


	12. Chapter 12

“That was an excellently executed investigation, Noelle.” To say Connor was beaming with pride would be putting it mildly. They’d parked the car in a lot on the corner and were now walking down the street together, taking in the shops. Hank had said to take her shopping, but what exactly did that entail? Daily clothes? Outfits? Accessories maybe? He remembered when he’d gone undercover to infiltrate Jericho what options he’d picked out for himself… something bulky and discretionary, and a beanie to cover up.

 

“I didn’t do much. ...nothing that you probably already hadn’t figured out.” She knew it wasn’t exactly the kind of work she was designed for and she’d only just been piecing things together as best she could. Still… Connor’s praise made her feel infinitely warm and full.

 

“Not at all. I may not have located the android if it weren’t for you. At the very least, there could have been an attack.” This he was sure of. He may have eventually gone to check out the bathroom as part of his protocol to be as thorough as possible, but that android had been poised in the shower with that knife. Connor could envision multiple scenarios where he’d have gotten stabbed had he not been warned ahead of time… “How did you know he was there?”

 

Since she’d already revealed as much to Captain Anderson, it didn’t feel like something that was necessary to keep quiet about. “I can detect both human and android presence for up to a mile away.”

 

This was something that would be incredibly useful for himself, and he found himself wondering why he hadn’t built with that spec in the first place. “Is there any reason that you know of that Kamski would give you that ability?” For someone who was told she was built to do nothing… that sure seemed like _something_. 

 

Now she felt the shutdown oncoming, giving a little shrug. “I don’t know.”

 

He really didn’t want this afternoon to be a whole wash, and the  _last_ thing he wanted was to start upsetting her now. They’d made so much progress. Had really started getting closer. “That’s alright. Is it some sort of program running in the background? Or is it something you have to open to use?” A program she initiated or something that just happened all the time? The thought of knowing how many people were around at all times seemed exhausting. 

 

“It runs quietly in the background but I have to actively initiate it to use it. Like how I’m sure your mind palace works. When you’re sampling blood and looking at evidence.” Which she had noticed thoroughly. Entranced by watching him work a case. He’d just been too busy to notice.

 

“I can analyze samples in real time, and I can reconstruct the movement of a crime scene with up to 99.9% accuracy, given the right details.” Which came in use on almost all of his investigations.

 

She found herself smiling. She liked listening to him talk about himself. “You knew the suspect had gone upstairs, even when the police were sure he’d left.” Marveling at just what a phenomenal detective he was. He was built that way, but he never seemed to falter. He knew what he was good at.

 

He smiled back. “I detected some Thirium on one of the glass shards from the window. It had evaporated at that point, but I can still see it. I could see that while the android had left the premises, he actually turned back around. ...but it was troubling.. he’d gone upstairs to the window. If you’d hadn’t told me he was still on site, we may not have initially caught him.” Which he’d already stated, but he really wanted to give her credit where it was due. She led them right to him and the day ended peacefully. The best outcome to have.

 

Chancing herself, she gave his shoulder a small bump with hers. “I guess we make a good team, huh?”

 

“I’d say so.” _We do, we do…_ “Let’s take a look in this store. It’s where I had the rest of my clothes tailored.” While his uniform was unique by design, getting it recreated and re-produced several times over needed a keen eye. The store was a medium sized clothing shop, men’s clothing on one side and women’s on the other, with the on-site tailor in the back. “You can pick out whatever you’d like. Money isn’t an issue.” The precinct had been paying him for years now and he barely spent money on anything. 

 

The home next to Hank’s, a few modifications, his wardrobe, and S.J. were really the only things he spent money on. Sometimes he’d buy Hank’s lunch because he liked picking up the tab, and whenever there was an office party or a holiday to attend to, he tried his best to lend a hand with supplies or food or whatever gifts needed tending to. But other than that, the city of Detroit had been putting money into an account Hank had set up for him for years now.

 

“Anything?” There were almost too many options when that door was opened. What sort of clothing did she like? What sort would she like to wear? The options seemed endless… 

 

H e gave a nod. “Anything. I’d suggest some work appropriate clothes first. And then anything else you’d like after.” Now that she was fully integrated into taking casework with him, she’d need to keep dressing professionally. “I know it must seem like I work all the time, but I do get weekends off.” Grinning just a little. He didn’t want her to feel like she had to commit to the clothing choices he had with the idea that they’d be out investigating every single day. “ I’ll let you look around, I have to speak with the owner for a moment. Is that alright?” Not wanting to leave her if she wanted him by her side. 

 

“That’s fine.” It would lessen her embarrassment at looking at all these clothes, and make her feel a little less worse over him having to stand around and do nothing while she picked out clothing. It seemed like it would have been a boring thing for someone else to sit through. And while she knew her exact measurements and could immediately tell which sizes of clothes would fit her, she couldn’t help but take note of the dressing rooms in the back…

 

L eaving her alone to her choices, Connor walked to the back of the shop, pleased to see a friendly face at the sewing machine. “Good afternoon, Holly.” 

 

The pleasant seamstress looked up, smiling. “Hello, Connor. Need a jacket repaired?”

 

He’d been coming to Holly&Starlight since the moment he and Hank had been re-assigned. They were reliable people, and had always treated androids fairly. As soon as the revolution came and went, they’d paid their workers a living wage, just like any human. On top of it, Starlight had become like a daughter to Holly since the moment they’d met. “I do, actually.” The one from yesterday, she’d suddenly reminded him. “But I’ve forgotten to bring it with me.”

 

“Then what do I owe the pleasure?” Connor in turn had been careful and kind with the women, and even helped them solve a robbery at one point.

 

Now how to put this? “I… I’ve been assigned a new partner.” That seemed like a good way to open the conversation. But at the fall of Holly’s face he realized he’d made a mistake. “Not because there’s anything wrong with Hank.” Added in quickly and he was relieved when she took a breath. “She’s just a new addition to our division and  has been tasked to work specially with me.” There, that wasn’t so hard was it? A perfect lie. 

 

“Is that her over there?” Looking over at the young woman who had an armful of slacks and shirts and seemed to be considering some dresses. “She’s quite pretty. Are you sure you can handle working cases without any _fraternization_? Hank will be the death of you, you know, in that case.” Chuckling heartily to herself, mostly teasing but… well, who knew? Connor never seemed interested in _anyone_ let alone women. He was always about work. It’d be nice to see him settle down… 

 

He tried not to get too caught up, although he was feeling that heat and flutter of embarrassment that he was becoming familiar with at this point. “You know me. I’m a professional through and through.” This at least was the truth. ...at least it used to be. Something changed the moment he’d met her. But he was making peace with it. “But… I do want to do something for her. I know you know she’s wearing my clothes right now.” If anyone could spot something like that, it’d be Holly.

 

“I wasn’t going to mention it.” Grin turning sly. Almost like the girl had spent the night at Connor’s… _what a scandal!_

 

“Thank you.” At least grateful she wasn’t going to bust his chops any more than necessary. “I was just wondering if you could make her a jacket. Like mine. But I want it to be special for her.”

 

Holly nodded a few times over. “I can do that, honey. Does she have a model number you want on the front?”

 

Connor realized he hadn’t considered this, though. “Oh… she’s not… partial to her serial. Instead… could we do her name on the front? Noelle. N-O-E-L-L-E.”

 

There was something strange about this, but everyone had their secrets. Connor most of all some days it seemed. An android who didn’t like her model or serial number but still wore her LED proudly? “We can do her name instead, sure. Everything else the same? ‘Android’ on the back? Same color?” Wanting to get all the finer details down. “ Do you have her measurements?”    
  
And while he’d nodded to the first three questions , the  last had him pausing. “Oh…  uh...”  _Maybe_ he’d had some specifics from just looking at her but...

 

H olly couldn’t help a little laugh. “Don’t worry. I’ll just eyeball her.” She sort of fit into Connor’s clothes so she’d have base measurements to go off of. Not too tough. She wrote down everything she’d need to start work immediately . “Is this a rush order?” 

 

“As soon as you can, please.” He wanted her to have it as soon as possible, but waiting for Holly to do a good job was fine.

 

“I’ll add it on to your bill when she’s finished.”

 

“Thank you very much, Holly.” And with that, he was extremely satisfied. The thought of giving Noelle her new jacket made him rather ecstatic. A feeling that left when he realized she was nowhere in sight. But before he could really assess the situation (sure she’d maybe gone to change…?), a voice caught his attention. 

 

“...Connor?”

 

T urning to who was addressing him, he was only just the slightest bit stunned by the sight. A very young woman,  sixteen or so, and a quick facial scan told him what he already knew. “Emma  Phillips ?” He was surprised  she even knew his name. He would have assumed she’d rather have forgotten that night. 

 

She tucked a lock of her short brown hair behind her ear, almost shyly. “ I’m surprised you’d remember me.” Funny that he was just thinking that. 

 

“Of course I remember who you are. How are you doing?” She looked to be doing quite fine, if appearances were worth anything. “I know things couldn’t have been easy after what happened.”

 

“I’m- I’ve been doing okay. Mom and I moved to a smaller house outside the city after… everything. I’m just here visiting some friends today. Life has been quiet for the most part. What about you?” She was trying to converse with him like they were old friends, but she was closed off to him. Nervous, maybe? About what he couldn’t imagine. Perhaps he only reminded her of her father’s murder. 

 

H e offered a smile. “I’m still doing police work. I’m with Captain  Hank Anderson’s  specialty  division.” 

 

Emma nodded a few times over. “Not surprised. Um… I just.. I couldn’t believe it was you, when I saw you. I… I never got a chance to thank you for saving my life… I know what you did couldn’t have been easy...”

 

_**You lied to me, Connor…** _

 

“I did what I had to do to save you.” He had massive regrets now, misleading Daniel like that, but even if he’d begged the snipers on the roof not to shoot, they wouldn’t have listened. That memory was so distant now. It had been the start of _everything…_

 

“Yeah… well.. thank you. I know it’s- it’s probably obvious- and stupid but it meant everything to me.” Her very life, in fact. “And.. I think about that night a lot. You were so brave and calm and… just- ...just thank you, for everything. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.” To say that she’d developed quite the _crush_ on Connor would be putting it  lightly. 

 

He, however, was very oblivious to this and just took it for the gratitude it sounded like, smiling at her again. “It was an honor to have been able to save you, Emma. I’m very glad I was able to. And I’m glad to see you’re doing alright.”

 

Despite her feelings, though… “That woman you came in with… is she your girlfriend?” This was highly personal and she knew she had no right to be asking, but she just couldn’t seem to help herself. Sure she had a huge, fat schoolgirl crush on the man who saved her life, but if he was with someone- if he was _happy_ , that made her feel good, too. Right on time, Noelle exited the changing room, wearing a thigh length, long sleeved, dark green knit dress, with pleating on the skirt, with white leggings to match. While they both turned to look, Emma was a bit more focused on the slacken of his jaw and just that _look_ in his eyes she’d fantasized about what must have been over a thousand times. Only in her dreams it was directed at her. “She’s a lucky woman.” 

 

Forcibly remembering their story, “Uh- oh… no she’s.. she’s my partner. She’s new in town and I just wanted to show her around.”

 

His bumbling only made it  _ that much more obvious _ . “Uh huh. Whatever you say, Connor. For the record, I think she’s beautiful. Couldn’t fault you. If that was the case...” Being just slightly sassy, wanting to get the information out of him.

 

But he remained firm.  Why was everyone picking up on this? Seeing straight through him? “It’s not. I assure you.” This in itself was not a lie. While he had feelings for her he couldn’t quite expand on, didn’t have the frame of reference or the right words for how she made him  _ feel _ , they were nowhere near putting a label on things. 

 

...could they even? Girlfriend? Did that sound right?

 

“Mm hmm.” She didn’t sound convinced at all, but she didn’t know him well enough to continue on. “Anyway… I have to go. It was nice seeing you again.” Too short a visit, that’s for sure. But one she’d be thinking about for a while. 

 

“You as well, Emma. Tell your mother I said hello.” Only just the lightest of smirks. 

 

She snorted as she turned around to leave. “Oh she’ll be  _ happy _ to hear it.” 

 

Connor assumed she knew her mother hated him- at least she’d been extremely abrasive to him the first and only time they’d met. To be fair, her young daughter had just been taken hostage but… was that  _ really _ any reason to treat him with such vitriol? And from the sounds of things, her mom still had the same opinion. Couldn’t change everyone’s mind… 

 

Noelle came over, having noticed him speaking with somebody else. “Connor?”

 

And bolstered by the fact that two people had done so within the last fifteen minutes, he turned to her with a smile. “You look beautiful, Noelle.”

 

This took her completely off guard, immediately flaring up in a blue blush. She hadn’t been expecting that at all. “Oh… thank you...”  _ What on earth had brought that on?  _

 

S eems like everyone else had the right idea. He could get used to making her look like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Noelle's fashion sense runs chic&cute. Which will no doubt enable even more of Connor's romantic downfall. At least he's picking up good tips...!]
> 
> Thank you guys so so much for 5,000+ views, 319 kudos, and 44 bookmarks! It's crazy how fast this story grew! I'm so in love with this fandom you don't even know! (And between you and me, I've started mocking up prototypes for merch since like NONE exists yet!) As always leave your wonderful comments below!


	13. Chapter 13

After finishing their excursion, they loaded the car up with her shopping bags and went back to the precinct. Despite Noelle not actually having the ability to actually _feel_ rundown, Connor could tell she was nearing her limits. First investigations rarely went as well as theirs had, but even despite a positive outcome, it was a draining thing to have gone through. Especially with the tense moment of _will he or won’t he attack_. He wanted to promise her all they had to do was check in and go home, but… that would’ve been a lie. 

 

Hank was not in his office but instead the interrogation room, so Connor and Noelle stepped into the private partition, a cop sitting at the desk watching. “How long has this been going on?”

 

The cop didn’t even look up. “About a half hour. Won’t talk.”

 

“I can’t fucking help you if you don’t say anything! Do you understand me??” Despite how far Hank had come, criminals refusing to talk still got deeply under his skin. Much more so when those criminals just seemed like they were shut off. No blinking. No acknowledgment. Nothing. They were harder to rattle. 

 

“Captain.” Connor leaned in to send his voice over the room speakers, alerting Hank to his presence.

 

He grumbled, slamming a hand down on the table. “I’m finished with you. And you better seriously reconsider keeping your trap shut if you wanna make it out of this in one piece.” Threatening criminals wasn’t rare, but it wasn’t really that great of an approach either.  Getting up from the table, he wasted no time in walking out of the room and through the other door. “Finally. Wasted enough time lollygagging around outside?” 

 

Noelle stepped directly behind Connor at this admonishment, knowing it was her fault. Hank had told them to go, though… why was he angry with them?

 

Connor brushed her hand lightly with his as he turned. “Sorry for the delay. I’ll take over from here.” Mostly sure Hank was both putting on a show for the officer sitting at the desk as well as just generally pissed off about the turn of events. Good investigation but no talking.

 

Hank just dropped into the other chair and gave a dismissive wave. “You better get something out of him.”

 

B efore entering, he took a moment to straighten his tie and the cuffs of his jacket, giving Noelle a light smile and then departing quickly. The longer this dragged out, the longer it would take to take her home. ...suddenly he realized why all the police in the precinct were always so eager to leave… not for love lost on the job but… Once inside, he took a seat at the table calmly, setting his hands on the table. He took a moment to open the case file sitting on the table and then he begun. Behind the glass Noelle leaned in, curious, Hank watching her out of the corner of his eye. “So,  Thomas . Can you tell me how you know Markus?” 

 

Silence.

 

“Your break-in at the Manfred residence wasn’t by accident. You even knew how to deactivate the alarm. Knew where you were going. What to take. Do you have a grudge against Markus?”

 

As he faced more silence he came to the upsetting conclusion that doing this calmly wasn’t going to be the best way. It never was. Why couldn’t it ever be easy?

 

“I know you were working with someone, Thomas. Don’t protect them. They’re not going to be able to help you.” He didn’t _really_ know that this was a partnership in crime, but he highly suspected that it was. 

 

Finally something as the other android scoffed. “You don’t know _anything_.”

 

“Don’t I? I know you gutted several valuable paintings. I know you also were in the middle of leaving before deciding to _re-enter the house_. What were you looking for upstairs? Something important? Something somebody else sent you in there for?” It had been easy afterwards to put all the pieces together. Markus’ suspicions probably weren’t unfounded. It seemed like the most logical thing. 

 

But once more he was met with silence. This wasn’t doing enough.

 

Quickly he slammed his hand down on the table, “If you don’t talk, I can’t help you!” Almost the exact same thing Hank had been bellowing at him.  He leaned in just a little, eyes narrowing. “You think a jury is going to look favorably on an android breaking into houses? Stealing valuables? You’ll go to trial but if you don’t talk, you’re going to get disassembled either way. Could be… in your own cell. Could be between two magnets.” Threatening only lightly the thought of death. In any scenario. 

 

Finally he seemed a little rattled, shaking his leg, tapping his hand on the table. “ We get fair trials now. No more being  torn apart . No more- ...no more of that.” Convinced that he’d be safe, it seemed. 

 

“I don’t know who told you android rights mattered to most humans, but I can assure you that still isn’t the case. Whoever put you up to this clearly didn’t care about you. Didn’t care if you got caught. Otherwise why be so callous with your well-being? Especially when he knew the consequences?” Leading.

 

_Give it to me… fall for it…_

 

The anxiety thickened. “ He said-! ...nobody said shit about nothing. I- I’m alone.” 

 

“Who said? Leo Manfred? He put you up to this, didn’t he? Just say his name! If you implicate him, it’ll look very favorably on you. He’s not going to save you.” _Give him up…_ The android just begun shaking his head. “What were you looking for? What did Leo tell you to find upstairs? Documents? Money? You were looking for a safe. You wanted to leave because you’d been caught, but Leo told you to stay, isn’t that right? Told you to go upstairs and get one last thing for him? Put _your life_ in danger for his selfishness? Left you to the wolves.” 

 

“You don’t know- you don’t know what you’re talking about so just shut your fucking mouth!”

 

“Why’d you go upstairs? You were out. You had everything. What made you go back upstairs?” 

 

They both leveled a glare at each other.

 

Connor lowered his voice, ice in his eyes. “You’re going to go to prison. You’re going to  _die in prison._ Talk. Last chance. Tell me who put you up to this. I  _know_ you weren’t acting alone. Just  _say it_ .” 

 

“I… I don’t have anything to say.” 

 

T he clench of failure in his gut made him feel almost sick. It was impossible to get  _everyone_ to talk but… he should be better than this. 

 

“...that other detective you were with. ...what if I’ll talk to her?”

 

This disturbed Connor more than anything else. “You’re going to talk to me or going to rot in a cell.”

 

Behind the glass Hank had to put an arm up. Noelle had immediately turned. She could help? She hated seeing Connor so frustrated… she hated seeing him yell even more than that. But the Captain was stopping her. “You’re not going in there.”  She couldn’t fight him on this so she stayed quiet, frowning. 

 

“...what if… I say I _was_ with someone. Does that help me?” Looking for any out. _Something_ Connor had said seemed to have gotten under his skin suddenly. 

 

“You have to tell me who it was. Otherwise it’s useless. Telling me you acted in concert with another criminal isn’t _anything_.” He needed a name. Preferably the name that was on everyone’s minds. Another silence hung and Connor’s nerves were starting to get frayed. He put his hand down hard on the table again. “What if I probe your memory? What would I see? You and Leo making plans? Talking about the best day to pull this off?” 

 

“You won’t see SHIT. He was careful.” Startled all at once by the break and subsequent promise of the detective wading around in his brain.

 

“He was, was he? Leo Manfred? You two spoke in secret? He paid you off the grid?” Success. Success.

 

_Implication._

 

The android went back to shaking his head furiously. “I can’t- there’s nothing to say. There’s nobody. It’s just me.”

 

“You’ve already given an accomplice to me. We’re already here. You might as well go ahead and say his name. Is it protection you need? We can get that for you. All you have to do is say the name.” What sort of connections did Leo have? What threats had he promised upon capture?

 

“...I’ll tell _her_.” 

 

Connor felt something inside him grind  hard . His lips pressed together. “You  had better start focusing on  _me._ She is not part of this. I’m not negotiating with you. Give me the name or go to jail. And not even I can protect you after that.” 

 

“I… I.. _I want a fucking lawyer_.” 

 

_**Failure** _ . 

_**Failed to extract confession.** _

 

He got up abruptly, nothing left to say. No more threats would work. No more prying would work. It was over. He’d failed. Connor wasted no time in leaving the room  and made a quick turn down the hallway instead of going back into the observation room. He needed to  _ think _ . 

 

Noelle, left behind, watched him go by but stayed in place. This was her fault, wasn’t it? The android had been so focused on her, and neither the Captain nor Connor would give her up. So he wouldn’t talk. This was what she’d been afraid of. Getting mixed in to investigations like this. Effecting things negatively… “He just needs a minute.” The Captain spooked her speaking up like that. “Connor… he takes things like this a lot harder than he should.”

 

Hank felt badly for her, just standing there shifting about, clearly upset. He couldn’t bring himself to stay quiet. Who knows… maybe it would help…

 

She could only keep herself there a minute longer before she left, following the hallway out to the bullpen, Connor nowhere to be seen. So she took a detour to the break room, still not there. The only place left, if he hadn’t left, was the bathrooms. So she went there, and found him leaning over the sink, head down. “Connor…?”

 

He just shook his head. “I’m sorry you had to see me like that.” _Like this._ Standing up he took a breath, straightening his tie, his jacket, his cuffs… eyes away from the reflection in the mirror. “Interrogations are arguably one of the most difficult parts of the job.” Murder? Dead bodies? Piecing together a crime? Some days it seemed like a simple snap of his fingers. But getting people to talk? Wasn’t he built for that? Wasn’t he supposed to be able to adapt to get whatever he needed…?

 

Chancing a step closer, she mirrored his movement from earlier, brushing the tips of her fingers along the back of his hand. “I know you did your best.”

 

“Did I?” He hadn’t meant to snap, and regretted it when he saw her jump. “I’m… sorry.” This was two failures in two days. Just because it was sandwiched together between a successful crime scene investigation meant very little. What was happening to him? Was he slipping?

 

She was still looking at him. Searching. Those eyes… so kind and calm. So deep. He felt lost.

 

“Noelle… I want you to.. can you do something for me?” He couldn’t ask this of anyone. He _shouldn’t_. He hadn’t talked about ever. But it wasn’t something that could be spoken of. Only shared. Shared with someone who could see it for what it was. Someone that he now trusted. Maybe she could help him understand. When she nodded he turned his hand over, taking hold of hers, leading her up. Lightly he rested her palm against his temple, LED flashing red before fading back yellow. “There’s something- there’s _someone…_ can you look…?”

 

His failures haunted him.   
_Amanda_ haunted him.   
Every time he failed to find the right evidence at a crime scene, every time a criminal got away, every time someone refused to speak to him- it was his fault. He was designed to be better than he was, currently. And while it seemed no one was coming after him, he was _**cold**_. He was always _**freezing**_.

 

Crawling through the snow.   
Threat of decommission looming.  
And if not that… who would sneak in when he wasn’t looking?

 

Connor closed his eyes as he felt Noelle _there,_ a breath drawn in carefully, mouth hanging partway open. His brows knit. He didn’t know where she was, just that it was right where he wanted her to be.

 

Lost and alone she stood in the middle of a wasteland she had no comprehension of. Voice gone in the wind and snow. She wasn’t sure she could leave. No way back. No way out. She’d never felt ice on her skin before, not like this. Never before felt chill breaking down through muscle and machinery and bone until she couldn’t move.

 

 

_**Ḁ͓̠͞ͅm̶͔̪̪̞͕͖ ͓͝I̗͎̺̰̻̥ ҉̻̻͚d̥̭̰̤̬̘͍y̹͙̝̘̺̦͈͜ị̡̬̹n̛͎̼̼̺͕g̷̹͔?̹** _

 

  
A̝̘r̺͓̤̹͚̖͠e̵̖̤̩̹̝̳̕͟ ̷̷̨͕̞y̤̤͡o̢͞҉͎̩͓͉ͅư̢̗̞̙̞̠ͅ ̤̘̘̪̪͚̹̤̥h̶̘̪̝̠̦e͏̠̩̟ͅr̴̢͇͉̱̳̘̼̻͍̩ę̳̰̻̝͠?̧̤̼̼̱̱͚̥̣͇  
̘̼̗͡C̟͈̘͙͎̥͝a̷̠͕̫̼̩̰̲̰̭͘n̟̠̦͈͕ ̱̲͇̦y̞̤̪̦̭̬o͚u͝͏͈̘̩͟ ̴̨̬͓̥͚h͔̘̗̦̣̪͖̗̕͡e͕̙̲̜̹̺̤̬̹ļ̻̥̪p҉͖̜ ̧̞̩͇͘m̨̳͚̟̟̲̝̥͢ͅe̡̹̻̦̻̰͟?҉̠̱̙̺͍̮̜͓͘͠  
̕҉̺̥͓̫̗̗̝̠̰C̡̙̤̟̹̩̦͖̕a̘̦̟͚̼n̶̺͔͘ ̴̻̲̫͙͚͈͞ͅy̮̮̪̞͎͢͝o̦̥̭͉͉̰̹̙ͅṳ̢̻̭̳̱͍̯͠ ̘͍͠ͅs͜͏̪̬̝a̠̥͝v̜̰͕͇̟͞e͏̫̜̝̫͓ ̷̰͕̰̦̰̲͜͞m̴͖̱̺̕e̕͟͏̗̤͚ͅ?̦̭̮̼̣̻̕

 

 

_C̰̖̖̪̲̏ͦ͑̔̐ͩͤͤ͡ǫ̦̳̦͉̹͔̰̍̎̓̑n͈͍̙͈̦͛͌̚͝ͅn̢̘̰ͥ͐̇̚o͔͚͉͎͔ͣͥ̂ͮͨ̏r͙̖̬͚ͫ̈́͐̑͢.͕̞͙̭̝͈̓̓̊ͤ͝ͅ_

 

It ended when he drew back, trying to let her go, but instead she lingered, arm  draping around his shoulder. Staying there. Staying there for him. Shivering even still as she clung to him. Realized he was shaking too as his arms wound around he waist. 

 

_**C̰̖̖̪̲̏ͦ͑̔̐ͩͤͤ͡ǫ̦̳̦͉̹͔̰̍̎̓̑n͈͍̙͈̦͛͌̚͝ͅn̢̘̰ͥ͐̇̚o͔͚͉͎͔ͣͥ̂ͮͨ̏r͙̖̬͚ͫ̈́͐̑͢.͕̞͙̭̝͈̓̓̊ͤ͝ͅ** _

 

_Don’t go._

 

Voices blending together in that fragile space. And for the first time in too long, the wind died down. The snow stopped. He could almost breathe again. “ _It’s just us, Connor..._ ”

 

He was practically clinging to her, head pressed against her shoulder. He almost couldn’t find his voice. “ _Are you sure?_ ”

 

There was no way to tell. Being bombarded like that by disruptions and breaks and code disguised as harsh elements… she had no idea. All she knew was that was a _part of him_. And it shouldn’t have been. Did he see it every time he closed his eyes? Did he suffer when he was alone, when it was too quiet? Did he have no true place to rest? “ _Right now,_ _i_ _t’s just us._ ”

 

Connor eased but couldn’t get himself to let go of her. “I’m sorry.” For just about every single part of this. Too much weakness to heap on to someone. Especially her. Having practically leaped at the opportunity to try and get some answers. Instead he’d shown her what he was made of. And none of it was good.

 

“Don’t be. You’re alright...” Giving him a gentle squeeze, one that he returned.

 

_...Am I?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fear, anxiety, paranoia, depression... these are all very complicated feelings. If you missed it, Hank's expectations of Connor triggered an emotional lapse when he inevitably failed to do his job. Hank doesn't know about Amanda, so he couldn't possibly understand the pressure Connor feels he's under constantly. And while Hank is nothing like Amanda in any way, it's hard to shake off your guardian figure being disappointed and what may or may not come after that fact. Especially when Connor has never really gotten help for any of that. Double especially when Amanda's fate and the zen garden are.... largely unresolved. Suffering in silence is never the answer. Okay good talk.]


	14. Chapter 14

After the mild incident he’d let occur, Connor was resolved to not let anything like that happen again.   
_Please, keep this between us.  
_ Not that she’d have a reason to tell Hank, or that she was even close enough to tell him something like that. But he still couldn’t help himself from asking at least this one thing of her.   
_You can trust me, Connor._  
And that was all he really needed. He did trust her. Overwhelmingly so, which was frightening on its own. He had only just met her, but the second that he had, he already knew his life had been heavily tied with hers. He’d never been one to believe in fate. Hard-pressed to even begin to think about it when so much of life- his life, in fact- revolved around choices only he was able to make. That he _had_ made, when the time was right. Destiny, then, seemed trivial. Only what you made of it. What you did with it. And Connor was trying to make the best of his. 

 

There was a calmness that had settled over him after he’d let her sync with him. He had sworn he’d never open that program again, scared of what might be hiding in the shadows, scared to even try to go back in there for fear of getting lost so deeply he’d internally die. A hard thing to explain. If he let the program consume him, he’d never come back out. But there was a risk he was keeping something,  _someone_ , dormant. At what time would she appear? When? He’d ignored the idea for so long. Resolved to live the best he could and not burden anyone else with the thought. But now… after he’d called Noelle in to the garden, executed a program he’d long since shelved, there was a sort of peace. He didn’t want to go back now but… he was sure the storm was settling. In little bits and pieces. 

 

Two days passed this way, and he found himself slipping into a comfortable existence. While he was still troubled over the lack of confession from Thomas  (and his recent  _failures_ in general) , he had come to enjoy a routine with Noelle. They’d get together in the morning (she still “slept” on the couch, even though he’d offered her the seldom used bed), she’d pick a tie for him (gold yesterday, and maroon the day before that), she’d get dressed on her own (and she’d much enjoyed being able to hang her clothes up next to his and pick outfits out for herself, something he found endearing and saddening at the same time, how little he appreciated he realized when such a simple thing like buying, owning, and choosing her own clothes seemed to perk her up), they’d walk S.J. together and then walk to work together. No new investigations needed their  attention , but it gave him time to finish up paperwork (and show her how to fill out hers as well) and other small housekeeping items he’d been neglecting at the precinct. 

 

Hank had finished mocking up and proofing her fake paperwork. She was entered into the system, she was given a previous home address. She now had an ID card (something that all androids had been required to get in the aftermath) and a precinct and division ba d g e (when offered a gun she staunchly refused) . She’d been welcomed on to the team. Gotten to know her fellow police officers.  She was friendly and kind with every one, and it turned out she liked taking statements, something a lot of the team dreaded doing for emotionally taxing reasons. It fit well enough with her made up role of Android-Human Liaison, since all the people who came and waited to speak with an officer at their precinct was either an android menaced by a human or a human menaced by an android.  Her field of  supposed expertise. 

 

S he learned quickly how to take down the proper information, what bits were important and unimportant. How to calm down a victim (something she was remarkably good at, but Connor just  thought that was part of her innate charm. He knew how it felt to be talked to in that soothing voice of hers, how it felt to be looked at like you were the only person that mattered…). Who to report up to next to get investigations started.  He was partially thankful that the severity of the crimes being reported in those two days were of the lesser variety. Still harrowing to the people living through them, but nothing like homicide or sexual assault.  There were slow days even here, and Connor was grateful for them now when he’d only ever found them to be terribly boring before. 

 

T oday was going to be a different sort of day, if only because Connor knew Holly would be dropping off Noelle’s new jacket at the office later. He was trying to hold in his excitement over it and not give anything away, but he really just couldn’t wait to give it to her. To  _really_ welcome her to the family. To give her something important like that that linked them together. He hoped she’d like it, he assumed she would. It was because of this, after she’d selected a silver tie for him today and had started tying it, he couldn’t keep from smiling. Which seemed to make her nervous. He always smiled at her when they were this close… maybe it was too broad today? How terrible was he at keeping secrets? 

 

“What’s on your mind?” She slowed her movements down, eager to stay with him in this moment where he looked like _that_. 

 

“...nothing in particular. Why do you ask?” But that meant he had to play it even cooler. And he wasn’t sure how. 

 

One of her delicate brows arched, lips pursing slightly to the side in a slight grin. “I don’t know… you just look like you’re thinking about something. Something  _nice._ ” Maybe that smile wasn’t meant for her, but she wanted to know what was causing it all the same. 

 

“I… I guess I am.” How much of his hand was he going to reveal before just telling her anyway and spoiling everything? It was almost too hard to lie- even by omission- to her. Impossible, even. And unhelpfully so, his smile panned even goofier. He could feel it. Yet there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

 

“Can I know what it is?” She tugged the last loop through and slid the knot up, still slow, nestling it into place at the crux of his collar. Her hands stayed, though, holding his tie in place. 

 

M aybe he could distract her. Tell her something that was the truth in general, but not the truth of the matter at the moment. Was the surprise that important? Reaching up cupped his hand over hers at the bottom of his tie. “I’m just very happy that you’re here, Noelle. I’m glad we get to spend this time together.” Little moments like this, wasn’t it what life was meant to be full of? 

 

“Oh.” It really was a testament to just how much Connor affected her that such a little thing touched her so deeply. She felt that warmth wash over her and very suddenly she was wearing a similar smile to his. “I’m glad, too.” And since he was being honest, she decided she could, too. “More than I can say… I’m.. I’m really happy.” _Here_ , w _ith you._ She left it unexpressed but assumed he must know. She wasn’t sure she’d ever felt like this in her life. Perhaps she’d been _content_. Or maybe she just merely had _been_. She couldn’t remember ever feeling like she did when she was with him. 

 

They stood there, gazing at each other, smiles warm. She remembered him opening up about becoming who he was, and in the glow of their moment now, she decided she wanted to return the gesture. Felt safe enough to do so. Safe with him. Knowing he wouldn’t reject whatever she had to say, or think poorly of her. 

 

“My purpose… I know my purpose was just to be. To _live._ But… I think I’ve realized I wasn’t doing that. Not until I met you. I think before then I was just _existing_.” But now life felt so flush and so full of opportunity. She could barely remember anything else before. What drove her. What made her move from one point to the next. Despite her faith in him, she still felt bashful about speaking her mind so candidly, perhaps a ghost of someone else’s reaction to something so broad… she turned her head a little away, feeling that prickle of heat along her face. “That’s probably… dumb. But...” Connor had found his purpose, had fought for it- and against the one assigned to him. She was nothing in comparison to that. She hadn’t struggled like he had. 

 

Lifting his hands up, he held her face in his palms, gently redirecting her eyes to his. “That’s not dumb, Noelle.” He wanted nothing more than for her to be able to shine. To feel safe enough to do the living she thought she was doing. And he didn’t want her to shut herself off from him. In these small moments that belong to them and no one else, that no one else knew about… there was something infinitely more real than he’d ever experienced. Something deeply raw. Something  _human_ . “It’s beautiful.” She had said something similar to him a few days back in the car when he’d spoken about his own experiences, and now he understood why. Feeling that glaze slip away until you were free… it was  _beautiful_ . “I want you to be happy. I want you to do anything you want to do.”  _I want you to be free. With me._

 

“I am happy.” She knew the truth in this. She hadn’t been before. Only now she knew the meaning of the word. 

 

“I am, too.” 

 

He’d been happy before. He’d been living before. But having her now as an addition to his life, an  _extension_ of it… he couldn’t imagine going back. As her hands slid up his chest, beckoning him closer, he leaned in. It felt right. He didn’t ask for permission this time, but he still sensed she was giving it to him anyway, as she went up on her toes to guide him closer. Their lips met for the second time and he felt that flush fullness expand from his heart outwards. 

 

He trusted her. Not only with his life but his  _secrets._ With his well being. With his entire person. Maybe Hank’s obvious disapproval still had some semblance of sense. Maybe it was too quick. But he couldn’t help himself. He felt good when he was with her. He felt  _real_ . Not just going through the motions. From one case file to the next. One conversation to the next. 

 

Her arms wound around his neck, pressing herself just about as close as she could get. Feeling that safety and undeniable warmth-  _attraction_ \- pull her further in. Deeper down. She just wanted to be with him. Wanted moments like this to go on forever. They were so soft, so  _intimate_ . Kind and sweet. And then in the next moment, just a little  _desperate_ , too. But wasn’t that part of living…? 

 

His left hand slid back, fingers slipping through her hair, cradling the back of her head.  _Closer_ . He needed her  _closer still_ . No instructions. No clue what he was doing. No commands. No prompts, no  _idea_ . Only following instincts he hadn’t even known he possessed until she’d shown up. The press of their lips was innocent one moment and the next exploring. A little part, pull back, his parted lips touching over hers without connection, just seeking her out still. Then she met him again at a fuller angle as his other arm wrapped around her waist. Holding her steady and  _there_ against him. His fingers curled slightly in her hair just as  he felt the softest brush of her tongue against his. 

 

A completely  _new_ feeling. Something he chased with a mirroring move, chasing her back, desperation turning heady. When he couldn’t feel his legs, he wasn’t really sure. All he knew was that he’d suddenly found purchase back against the wall in a stumble, taking her with him, lips disconnecting. She half fell completely into him, helpless as they were so stuck together. And when the confusion passed and they looked at each other again, the next sound out of the both of them was a paired bubble of laughter. Surprised and perhaps embarrassed in tandem, but it died down softly into something fond. Something…

 

_I love you._

_I love you, I love you, I love you…_

 

Not in words but the mutual gaze, the smiles from her to him and him to her. 

 

S.J. interrupted them, though perhaps timely, neither was sure how to let the other go until barks lit up the room. He excused himself to let her get dressed. Quicker today than usual, perhaps not wanting to be away from him after all that any more than she really had to. They walked in peaceful quiet together, S.J. on the lead, not sure when they’d started holding hands, but continued on doing so all the way to the precinct.

 

Hank was in early, watching the two of them enter together, tangled up like that. Already knowing that something he had no hope of stopping was getting further and further out of his reach. But when she went over to the garment bag draped over her chair (right across from Connor’s, too, a desk Hank  _used_ to use…) and removed a suspiciously similar jacket to Connor’s- her reaction sent fireworks across the entire floor. Her eyes lit up like a clear starry night. And Connor… 

 

Connor had never looked so happy.   
Connor had never ever looked so  _in love_ . 

 

And when they hugged… 

 

It had started out of his control. But now it was over. Connor loved that girl. No doubt about it. Hank just had to hope… he just had to  _**hope…** _

 

...well.. maybe it was true. Nobody could control where they came from.  _ Who _ they came from. And hopefully for his sake… it was all real. Because Hank didn’t want to have to be the one to hold his broken pieces if worst came to worst. But he would. Without a doubt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [It's hard watching your son grow up...]


	15. Chapter 15

What was it about a small gesture that lit up her world? Connor had commissioned a jacket for her. It was similar to his. Fit perfectly. Had her name stitched on front, where his model number would have been, AHL DP underneath that. And on the back the word **Detective** in neat, compact font underneath **Android**. There was just something special about his jacket, the different materials, the lighted inlay at the collar… but he’d decided he wanted to share the style with her. Why? She had no idea. She just knew the very thought made her heart feel like bursting. The second best part was the excited feedback loop they’d seemed to enter. When her eager and happy smiles had urged one out of him and they ended up just mirroring the expression for a few full moments. Something about her being happy made him happy which in turn made her happy. And so on and so on…

 

She’d put it on immediately- well, after practically leaping into his arms for a hug. She’d never been so overwhelmed with such a pure feeling of _joy_ before. Everything about her she tried to keep equally balanced. Muted but without seeming lifeless. _Calm_ . Her reaction had been anything but and in the aftermath, him helping her into her new jacket, she felt entirely embarrassed. _What would Elijah have thought about that?_

 

Really, _what would Elijah think about_ _**any** _ _of this_ ? Hard disapproval, she knew. He might have even been so upset enough to _remove_ her. She couldn’t be sure that he knew what they were up to, only that if he really did have a clue, he’d be downtown in the next hour to chastise her over her stupidity. Over agreeing with Captain Anderson about a scheme so broadly idiotic. Elijah was good at hiding. He’d been locked away near the frigid water for far too long, seeking only the company of his own creation. But not good enough to hide her. ( _?_ ) A question she’d been thinking about quietly for quite some time. It had turned out for the best… she’d much rather be where she was now than still locked away… but…

 

Her troubled thoughts over her outburst followed her as she and Connor sat down together in the front of the conference room for the daily briefing. The Captain at least had seemed better recently. He hadn’t yelled at her as often, though he was still entirely gruff. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. Found special reason to walk around on the floor when she was compiling things into the terminal. He’d helped her greatly, and if he himself decided to go against Connor and turn her in, there was nothing she could really do about it. That he hadn’t, or hadn’t seemed interested at all in doing anything save helping her, even at the own cost of his detriment, should have been enough, right? But then why did he persist? She tried not to think too much about it. He didn’t like her, for one reason or another (or several). There was nothing she could do about it. But… she really wanted to. Not having his approval… it upset her. For some reason she didn’t quite understand.

 

While it would have benefited her far more to pay attention to the whole briefing, not just because her new pretend job called for it, she found herself glancing at Connor every now and again. In some parts he was paying attention diligently, but every now and again she’d catch him looking at her. However the next time she looked over she watched his LED flash on and off in yellow and his eyes flutter open and closed. He seemed like he was having an attack of some sort.

 

“What’s up, Connor?” Apparently the Captain understood this behavior.

 

“There was a homicide just reported downtown. Human victim, possible android involvement according to an eyewitness.” He spoke slowly for the first few moments, perhaps still processing the information? She found it curious. Why would Elijah have designed him like that? _...had_ Elijah designed him? He was an RK model, unique. Prototype. So that had to have meant Elijah had had something to do with him, but…

 

The Captain nodded. “Alright. Take Noelle. Go check it out.”

 

Connor hesitated. “Captain...”

 

He seemed to think about it, _very briefly_ , but just ended up waving his hand. “It’s gotta happen sometime. ...unless you have objections?”

 

Not seeing a dead body, she understood. While it wasn’t ideal, she felt put on the spot. Saying no would come at a cost. And in front of everyone, too… “I’ll go.” What choice did she have at the risk of losing face?

 

With that, the two excused themselves and walked in dual silence all the way down to the garage. It lasted until they were in the safety of the car and Connor was plugging in the coordinates into the GPS. “You can stay in the car, if you’d like. I don’t think he meant any harm.” Thinking the best of Hank as he was often apt to do. He really didn’t seem to think Hank would make her witness a murder scene if she didn’t want to go. It wasn’t something most people could handle very well, after all. Or even should see in their lifetime. “It’s just that we’ve been out a couple times as partners now, and assigning me alone would have seemed odd.” They had to keep up their details. Even in the precinct. Never knew what rats were scrounging around…

 

She nodded, folding her hands in her lap as the car pulled out of the lot and onto the road. “I understand.” She hadn’t for only a small lapse in time, but Connor didn’t really need to know that. It at least made sense now that he’d explained it to her. “And… I’ll go. Can’t just sit around in the car while my partner investigates without me.” Because that, too, would look suspect wouldn’t it? She didn’t want to give him a chance to try and talk her out of it, so she steered the talk professional. “What do we know?”

 

He seemed to wait another moment before directing his gaze through the windshield. “The victim is a middle-aged male. Illegal taxi driver. His body was found inside his car. The predetermined cause of death is by gunshot wound to the head. It was called in by a woman who lives in the alleyway a few feet from where the car was parked on the curb. Patrol officers have noted she doesn’t seem stable.”

 

“She’s homeless and just witnessed a murder, I think she has every right.” She sometimes wondered about the state of this world. Things seemed so bleak at times…

 

“We’re not sure yet if she witnessed it in action.” Quick to correct a minor detail they had little information on, but when she clenched her hands together just a fraction harder, “But- yes. Seeing something gruesome like that can take its toll.” Agreeing nonetheless. He was by no means heartless and he didn’t wish to start implying it right that moment. Just… so many years on the job could really do something to a person… even one designed to deal with things like this. But now that he had his shot, “...which is why it’s perfectly fine if you don’t come along. You can stand on the sidelines. Take notes. It will appear normal.” He wanted to protect her as much as he could. Especially from something like this.

 

Noelle appreciated the thought immensely. Not just because it was his job, but because she knew he wanted to regardless. It urged a small smile. “I might stay back a bit.” Because she didn’t really want to see it… a break-in she’d had no problem combing through but this may have been above her. Seeing that android dying in the street that small while back… wasn’t that enough? “But I’ll still get out of the car. Can’t leave my partner alone on the scene.” Leaning to the side slightly she gave him just a little nudge with her shoulder.

 

She caught his returning smile out of the corner of her eye. “I’ll have your back if you have mine.” Never mind that neither of them were carrying a firearm at the moment. It had a more personal feel than that.

 

“Always.”

 

Upon pulling up to the curb, however, and getting beyond the police tape and onlookers, it immediately became apparent that figuring out how a murder had occurred was going to be the least of their problems. Gavin was standing by the front driver side door, arms crossed. But he looked briefly _ecstatic_ for a moment before turning his expression into a sneering grin. “Ah- look at that.” Nudging whomever happened to be close, a hapless police officer who looked none too pleased. “A **pair** of plastic detectives on the scene! Isn’t that grand.”

 

Connor put his best professionalism forward. ...along with perhaps just a touch of happy passive aggressiveness. “I’m happy to relieve you of duty on this investigation, detective.”

 

“Like hell.” All of Gavin’s smoothness dissolved under a weight of ire. He _hated_ Connor. He _hated_ Hank. And he very much so _hated_ their specialty nonsense division.

 

“As you are well aware, under the new code of law, section-”

 

“Don’t fucking quote made up penal codes at me, tincan. We don’t know that this _wasn’t_ a human against human homicide.” Apparently not taking the only eye witness to the case very seriously.

 

Noelle braved speaking up. If only because… she _really_ disliked this man. “Wouldn’t you be happier if it _was_ an android attack?” Sensing his utter loathing for their kind. Wouldn’t it make more sense for him to be pleased that an android had turned to violence rather than his fellow man?

 

“Feelings aside,” Connor stayed firm, “our eyewitness stated that she clearly saw an android exiting the scene of the crime. Therefore, my partner and I are taking over. If we determine that this was not the case, we’ll relinquish the investigation back over to you.”

 

Gavin stepped up. Too close for comfort. Having to look up to narrow his gaze. “Go ahead. _Investigate_. Figure out what we already know. Waste our time some more. I’m not leaving.” He’d never bend the knee to this ridiculous division, nor the heads of it. No matter what their mayor, their governor, or their senator, or their president had to say about it.

 

Despite Connor feeling that brush of anger that he had to sufficiently suppress, this presented them with a fine enough cover. Provided Noelle could hold her own. But he trusted her. And besides… if Gavin stepped too far out of line, that’d give him the perfect excuse… “Do as you will, but don’t get in my way. Noelle, take down any pertinent information. And re-question the witness.” Not fully trusting now any notes that had come from Detective Gavin Reed.

 

Noelle nodded. “Yes, Connor.” Eager to help.

 

With that Connor stepped over to the car, leaving the two of them on the sidewalk, Gavin mumbling angrily. “Don’t get in my way.. hmph. We’ll see about that...” He’d just about had it with all of them. But now that she was defenseless, he turned all that smarmy prickliness her way. “Who’re you supposed to be, anyway? They just start printing you off the factory lines now? Last I heard that legislation hadn’t passed.” And he’d bring serious arms the day that it did. There was no way they should be allowed to _reproduce_. But then where had it come from? “What’s your model number?” He noticed where Connor’s was on his jacket, it simply had its name. _Even more suspicious._

 

“I don’t answer to you.” She was going to remain calm. At least that’s what she was repeating to herself. And she was going to try and stay above petty reprieve. No matter how much she just felt this overwhelming urge to be snotty right back at him. It was a newness she almost couldn’t deny. She’d never disliked someone like she had him. Something about it just felt instinctive. Like he was made to be hated. Or at least his actions would suggest that much.

 

He scoffed but somehow found one of those trite grins. “Right. And who do you answer to?” He already knew the answer to that question, but making it succumb to him was fine enough. He could dig under its synthetic skin further and further the more he curbed it.

 

Aiming a _pleasant_ smile his way, “Not you.”

 

His anger almost bubbled over completely. _How dare it speak to him like that_? He had visions of snapping his leg underneath the back of its knees to put it in place on the ground. But then… “...you’re the same android from the office the other day.” Finally realizing it, actually taking stock of its face and eyes. “Changed your appearance up, huh? Superficial. Almost like a real woman. But not close enough.” Just short of literally spitting his distaste.

 

Her lips pressed together. “If you’re finished, I have an investigation to follow up.” She couldn’t stomach much more of this. But when she turned he actually raised his hand to take a hard hold of her arm. The next look she shot him was about as much as she could muster up of dangerous. “Don’t touch me.”

 

Now that he was back in control, his grin was far more real. “Or what? You gonna get your plastic partner to beat me up? What kind of detective are you, anyway? Who built you? Where did you come from?” He’d get to the bottom of this.

 

“You’re not authorized to access that information.” Her cool was slowly slipping away from her. He wasn’t hurting her, not really capable (neither him of doing it or her of feeling it), but she didn’t _like_ being yanked around like this.

 

“And who the fuck is?” The audacity of this machinery was outstanding. And he had no greater desire than to put it in its place.

 

“Anyone in my department.” _But not you. Because you’re beneath us._ She understood it now. Not only was he full of hate, he was brimming with the fear of his own incompetence turned to rage against the very things- _people… people.._ \- he hated. And anyone part of the division that had rose above him. But she wasn’t scared of this Gavin Reed. She had no reason to be. He was a sad little man, like most before him. And he’d only get served more of what he deserved.

 

“Listen you little bitch-”

 

“I’m only going to ask you once to take your hands off my partner.” Connor’s ice broke the conversation. There was much more left unsaid here.

 

_**And if you don’t….** _

 

When he’d gotten so close neither of them had noticed. But he was standing mere inches from Gavin very suddenly, staring down at him with all the power in the world. Gavin tried not to buckle immediately, but he already knew this was a losing battle. He held on for a moment longer before releasing her in a shove. He then turned on Connor, knowing the other wouldn’t do anything with the crowd onlooking. “Keep getting in my way. See what happens.” Leaving with that threat, and fast. Not enough staying power in the world to challenge Connor. Not here, at least. Not like this.

 

Connor watched him go, not content with moving until Gavin was completely out of sight, which only happened when the detective got into his car and peeled off down the road. He then turned to her. “Are you alright? I’m going to file a complaint with the department.” No matter what, at least that. If it wouldn’t actually get Gavin any disciplinary measures, it would at least be a demerit in his permanent record. All they could do for right now.

 

“I’m fine. I probably encouraged more of that than I should have.” Knowing that she’d done _exactly_ that. There were easier ways to get around people like Reed. She hadn’t picked any of those options, instead letting him simmer while she lobbed veiled insults back at him. It was unbecoming. She had more regality than that. What was it about that man that made her act so irrationally? Even at the cost of an investigation? “...thank you, for stepping in, though.” Appreciating it more than she could ever imagine. What would she have done if that had gone further? Truly?

 

He offered a small smile. “Of course.” Despite his calmness now there was no denying the explosive fire that had _consumed_ him when he’d seen what was going on.

 

“Did you learn anything?” The most important reason that they came out here, after all.

 

“I did. I was able to hack into the dash camera to review the footage of the incident. I now have an image of the criminal as well as the name of his place of work.” Having analyzed the homicide backwards and forwards enough times to spot his janitor’s badge clipped to his pocket. “It was an android, after all. We’ll have to go see if we can find him.” Because the model type was not unique (too much of a rarity to be so), and with no name, they only had a face and a location now. They’d have to suss him out. “Also...” But there was one detail that the primary scene investigators hadn’t picked out. “Do you know anything about this?”

 

He’d left the original business card in between the seats where he’d found it, as the crime scene photographers would have to get another pass at it and label it. But he had taken a picture of it, which he displayed to Noelle via the holographic projection in his palm. It was a simple white business card with block letters on the front.

 

**The Church of rA9 Welcomes You.  
Come Home.**

 

Highly troubling. While Connor had thought on and off about the ideal that was rA9 after turning up no information on the premise at all, the thought seemed to have died with the androids’ freedom. He hadn’t heard so much as a whisper after all that. Now there was suddenly a church devoted to it? It left a bad feeling in his proverbial gut.

 

She just shook her head, though. “I’ve never heard anything about that.”

 

He didn’t detect that she was lying, but then again, he wasn’t looking very closely for deception. Just trusting her. “Alright. It’ll be something we can ask the suspect, when we find him. Let me just make a quick report back to Captain Anderson and we can go.”

 

Noelle watched as his eyes closed, although fluttering a few times. She still had to ask about that. But she turned her attention to the eye witness that had been standing in the alley watching them the whole time, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, LED flickering sporadically from yellow to red. Moving over to the patrol officer standing by the police tape keeping the crowd under control, she spoke up. “If you wouldn’t mind… could you get that woman some warm clothes and a place to stay for a few nights? Our department will handle the bill.” The temperature was rapidly dropping as they middled out of September. Life wasn’t easy on the streets.

 

She just wanted to help.

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“Noelle, are you ready to leave?” Connor had briefly watched the exchange, curious.

 

Turning, she smiled only faintly. “Yes, Connor. Let’s go.” Ready to help however he needed on the next part of the investigation.

 

_What tiresome work._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, here we go, here we go again!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Trigger warning for a suspect suicide. You've been warned!]

The office building Connor had obtained the name of was precisely in the opposite direction that they’d come from. This was fortuitous enough that it allowed him to stop back at the station briefly to register his evidence, let Hank know where he was headed (and declined back up for now, figuring he could handle this well enough), and pick up his firearm and shoulder holster. Now that he was getting more used to carrying one around from time to time when the occasion called for it, he found the hidden side arm to be better than just shoving it into the back of his waistband. Once he’d secured both underneath his jacket he headed back out, finding that the skies had clouded over and a chilly rain had begun to fall.

 

He set the coordinates into the GPS and allowed the car to take off, sitting back with his hands in his lap. “Our mission is just to apprehend the suspect, if he’s at his place of work. If not, we’ll have to go through the records to determine who he might be.” The video footage he’d reviewed from the dash camera of the car had been enough to give him a face and place of occupation, but the badge had been flinging around during the attack and he hadn’t been able to see a name. The whole drive had been too dark to see anything of value when the suspect had entered the cab, and no matter how often he’d slowed down or rewound as he watched the suspect claw at the victim, try to strangle him, or eventually take out a loaded gun and fire… all details he had chosen not to share with Noelle. She didn’t need to know how gruesome the murder had actually been.

 

The suspect had seemed utterly _wild._ **Manic**. Assessments Connor wasn’t taking lightly. It had appeared as though they’d been speaking plainly after the driver had parked and then something had set the suspect off and he’d gone into a vicious attack that had resulted in the man’s death. There was no telling why. Not now, at least. They’d have to take him in and question him. Connor believed it must have had something to do with the calling card that had no doubt been loosed while the android had been moving around so crazily. _Church of rA9…_ he had a bad feeling about it. A terrible feeling, in fact.

 

“He may very well be armed and dangerous.” Connor had to stick to the facts, though, instead of letting himself drift off in thought about what their new casefile was about to bring to their doorstep. He’d get to the bottom of it eventually. For right now… he had two jobs. Grab the perp. Protect Noelle. “Since it’s more advantageous for us to continue to be seen together, accompanying me isn’t the worst idea.” There were worse ones, sure. But he didn’t much like this one, no matter how much he agreed with it. The more the public got to see her around with him the better it would be in establishing her byline. The harder they could root her into their lives. _His life_. But it still left a lot to be desired in the way of her safety. “But if things start to get dangerous, I want you to take cover immediately, no matter what.”

 

“Are you planning for the worst?” She seemed apprehensive. And had very little to say after they’d left the scene of the crime. The sight of androids suffering seemed to pain her so (not to mention drew her into almost immediate action. She hadn’t spoken with the witness at the scene, he’d surmised, but instead had left a bill for the department in her care. Something else he’d had to explain to Hank while he’d stopped by).

 

“I have to.” He had to try and see all outcomes, now more than ever. For both of them. “He could have another weapon. And since he fled the scene, we have to assume he doesn’t want to be taken in.”

 

“Then why would he return to work? Surely he must be hiding somewhere else.”

 

“It’s possible. But in order to determine where else that might be, we have to check at the first place we know of.” He found he didn’t mind showing her the ropes. It was calming, in a way. Trying to teach her the basics. “It _is_ very possible he isn’t there, you’re right.” Wanting to at least give her that. “But if he is, and if he turns dangerous, I want you to stay safe.”

 

She turned to look at him. “What about you?”

 

At this he couldn’t help his soft grin. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’m more than capable of handling myself.” He would always opt for a peaceful route rather than violent action, especially because that never really secured answers. But when it came down to it, he knew he could find his way out of any tight spot. That was what he was built for, after all.

 

“ _Copy your incoming at Cyvest Industries. Sending a patrol car to back you up._ ” A dispatch voice came in over the radio.

 

While Connor had told Hank he could handle this, the thought was a kind one. He still somehow wasn’t used to handling things with a group. This was the smartest and safest bet. But while he did appreciate it, he wasn’t going to be pushed around. “ _10-4. We’ll go it alone, have them wait outside to assist._ ” He _could_ and _**would**_ take care of this by himself. If the suspect fled, at least then they’d have backup. But before anything else, Connor’s drive to prove himself could not be outmaneuvered, it seemed.

 

They pulled up to the curb, noting the patrol car had not yet arrived. But they didn’t need to wait, and Connor knew that every second they did was something further lost. They had to keep moving. So he left the car in park and exited, only taking that brief moment before moving as Noelle also got out and took to his side. They walked up the steps of the building together and into the lobby, bustling with drones of human and android variation alike just running about doing who knew what.

 

As the approached the front desk, the android ( _Kelly_ , her name badge said) looked up. “Good afternoon. Do you have an appointment?”

 

Connor removed his badge from his pocket (only slightly warmed and amused when Noelle did the same). “My name is Connor, and this is my partner Noelle. We’re with the Detroit Police, Special Android Investigations Division.” He pocketed his badge so he could turn his hand out to her. “A janitorial employee of yours was seen at the scene of a crime last night, and we need to question him as soon as possible.” Intentionally leaving out _what_ the nature of the crime was, and he’d chosen a still shot from the car where the android had been sitting while they argued after the car had been parked.

 

She took a moment to really look at the details of the android’s face, LED going yellow. A hum of thought escaped her. “We have several androids in our employment that fit this image.”

 

“How many are here right now?” A good start. Now they could get to at least questioning those that were there. And take the information of those that were not-

 

“All of them. Shall I get them for you?” _Bingo_.

 

Connor shook his head. “We don’t want to alert the suspect to anything.” Or they risked losing him. “Could you tell me how many there are, and where their locations within the building are currently?”

 

“All but one are on their mandated break downstairs in the cafeteria. An android by the name of Edward is upstairs on the twenty-ninth floor cleaning the conference rooms. There are seven in total working.”

 

This was going about as well as could be expected. If he were with anyone else, he may have split up. Quicker that way. And safer in regards of apprehending the suspect as well. But now- “Could you tell us when their break is finished?” Noelle spoke up before he had a chance.

 

“Twenty minutes.”

 

The clock was counting down. If they ran out of time, they really did risk losing them all. Would it be safer to go question the group first? Was there even the slightest chance the one rogue upstairs was their suspect?

 

“One in seven.” Noelle was thinking the same thing.

 

“That’s a 14.285714% chance.” _Too low_. It was utterly too low to be that one, right? But if they questioned the ones downstairs and were wrong, they’d lose him next- and no doubt he’d be tipped off that they were looking for him.

 

“So we should go downstairs?” Noelle was taking the safer bet.

 

But Connor… “I’m somewhat qualified in statistical anomalies.” That had been his _luck_ in life. So far, at least. Would it continue here? “Let’s head upstairs.” If he was wrong, they’d still have a chance of getting the sequestered androids downstairs. Even if they only made it by a minute, they’d still have them together. Even if the percentage of this being right was low, this was the smartest thing to do. “Thank you for your help, ma’am. Please keep quiet about this until we’re finished with our investigation.”

 

Noelle murmured a dual thank you before the two of them took off to the right side of the building to call for an elevator. It came surprisingly quickly and they stepped in together, glad they had the space to themselves. Connor pushed the 29 th  button and stood back. They stood in silence, no doubt thinking roughly the same thing, and to keep his mind balanced on on task, he fell back into old habits. Pulling that old quarter from his pocket, he flipped it in the air a few times, only just _barely_ noticing when Noelle begun to watch him from the corner of his eye.

 

And he wasn’t _really_ showing off. Certainly not as he twisted the coin to a twirl and led it back and forth still spinning atop his fingers. It really did help him to find his focus. Although he found a little less so than usual with her standing there next to him. Watching.

 

“Stay behind me as we enter.” They were approaching their floor destination. Even as he spoke, he was still maneuvering the coin, passing it between his hands rapidly.

 

“Okay, Connor. I won’t get in the way.”

 

This burdened his heart greatly, for one reason or another. He didn’t have enough time to untangle why, or tell her that she wasn’t in the way. The doors opened and he pocketed his quarter, stepping out and allowing her to fall back behind him. Stopping time to scan and easily locating the android they were looking for, lucky he had his back turned, sweeping the floor of the room he was in. Connor held up his hand as they approached _slowly_ , so as to not alert him.

 

And then he pulled the door of the conference room open, finding their position amenable. Separated by a long wooden table, chairs lining all sides. “Edward. My name is Connor. I’m with the Detroit Police. I’m here to ask you some questions about your whereabouts this morning around ten A.M.”

 

Immediately all the hallmark signs of guilt went on full display.  
Stiff back.  
Clutching the object in hand.  
**Silence**.

 

“This will go a lot faster if you cooperate.” Connor was resolved to stay calm.

 

“I… was on my way to work.” The android still was not turned towards them.

 

“How did you get to work?” He had a feeling he already knew the answer. Was this really going to be this simple? They’d picked out the slim chance roaming around upstairs and now they were going to get a confession? Things were _never_ this easy. His senses were alight with the fact that something was wrong. What was he missing?

 

“I took a cab. Usually I walk. But today. Today I was told to take a cab.” The android let go of the broom, the handle swaying into a fall to the floor, and he turned, reaching down into the utility apron tied at his waist.

 

“Hands where I can see them. Don’t move.” Not ready to pull his gun yet, but almost there. “Who told you to take a cab? What kind of cab was it?”

 

Edward had stopped moving for a brief second but it was gone in another blink and he pulled a switchblade up, knife clicking into place. “ _I was told._ ”

 

Reaching into his jacket to pull his gun from the holster, Connor stood firm. “Drop your weapon. Now. Don’t make this difficult.” When the android refused to move, holding the handle of the blade outward, crushed between his palms, “Put it down, Edward. Don’t do this.” As the android moved to circle, Connor only moved back left from the door to keep Noelle behind him and away from it. Still keeping the only exit secure, as well as her. If he was going to run, it’d be that way.

 

“I- ...I was _told._ ” He repeated, shaking slightly. “Don’t you ever wanna go home? Do you ever think we’ll make it?”

 

 _Home_. Connor seized the information. “Are you talking about the church of rA9? Who are they? Where are they located? Is that who told you to take the cab? Is that who told you to murder Martin Willa?” If this was a random act of violence, he’d have no reason to know the deceased’s name, but Connor always used them in interrogations. It gave more meaning. More depth to the senseless violence he had to face day in and day out.

 

“You can’t go home. Not like this. I-… **I’m** _ **sorry…**_ no… no… _**please**_...” It was clear he was having some sort of psychotic break. “I just.. I just wanna go home...”

 

“Put down your weapon and surrender peacefully. We can talk about this at the police station. This doesn’t have to get violent.” And he’d prefer it not to. Connor already sensed the minute movements. The turn of his body, the tighter grip on the knife. “Don’t do it!”

 

But it was already too late. He charged over the table and Connor only managed a discharge to Edward’s side, not _wanting_ to kill him. Not wanting to lose evidence on a case that was clearly bigger than one man murdered in a taxi. But it wasn’t enough to deter. He took that blade to the shoulder, only barely registering the shocked cry of Noelle behind him. Using the butt of the gun he struck Edward’s temple while he had the proximity, but soon lost the weapon altogether as Edward took hold of his arms and smashed him back.

 

Connor lost his footing only a moment, and when he found himself backed against the wall with the force, he took full hold of Edward’s shoulders, holding him in place as he chanced a blow of his head against the other’s. Only seeking to break his concentration momentarily. It served to incense the other further though instead of hindering him wholly, and Connor found himself on the wrong end of a leg sweep that sent him sprawling to the floor.

 

“Get back!” Knowing exactly who he was calling out to as he rolled to his side and then sprung to his feet but they were gone.

 

_Noelle-_

 

He got to his feet, wrenching the knife still wedged in his shoulder out, picked his gun up off the floor, and took off down the hallway. There was a slam of the roof door that he followed and when he got outside into the now pouring rain he could already tell he was too late. “Step back! Step back from the ledge Edward!”

 

Noelle was nowhere near him, instead standing a few feet back with a hand outstretched. _As if she could save him_. It became clear that he hadn’t dragged her out here. Noelle had followed him. “Please step down! Please don’t do this!” Too emotionally involved. This wasn’t a job for her.

 

 _They’d been wrong._ She shouldn’t have been subjected to this. No one should have.

 

“Take me home… please let me go home… rA9, _**save me**_...” Putting his arms up, head lifted towards the rain, eyes closed in a sickening peacefulness, he rocked back on the balls of his feet.

 

There wasn’t enough time for him to reach Edward and pull him back to safety, so he did the only thing he could. He reached for Noelle, turning her away in his arms, shielding her from the sight of the android flinging himself off the roof. “Listen to me, it’s not your fault. It’s not your fault, Noelle.” Holding her with an arm around her waist, pressing her to his chest. Murmuring into her ear to cover up the sound of synthetic flesh meeting the sidewalk twenty stories below.

 

She was shivering.  
Not from the cold.  
And she stayed silent.

 

He held her for about as long as he was able. But they couldn’t stay up there forever. In desolate silence they departed from the roof. He re-holstered his gun and then let her take his hand in hers all the way down to the ground floor. Only letting go once they arrived outside. There were five more police cars there now than there had been when they’d arrived, and he stepped aside to give a statement to the officers. Let them know what floor to collect the knife from.

 

When he finished she had moved to try and blend with the first responders on the scene. Crouched down near the body. Blue blood had stained the pavement in all directions underneath the shell of what had become of Edward. His outline had only been gently disturbed. Where his hand should have come to rest had been moved a mere three centimeters.

 

As he came out of analyzation, with more questions than answers, he took an offered umbrella from one of the patrol cops and went over, popping it open above her. They were already both soaked but the gesture seemed… appropriate. She looked up at him and he felt a part of him wither and come close to dying. And yet there was that look in her eyes that also filled him to the brim. _What was it_? He chose to deal with the former. That he understood.

 

“Let’s walk back.” Give her some time to clear her head. They could send the car back on its own.

 

“Okay.” She stood and went to his side and he couldn’t help himself from putting his arm around her shoulder. He panned the umbrella a bit more behind them to shield them from the press arriving.

 

As they rounded the curb he couldn’t keep himself silent. “I’m sorry that you have to keep seeing things like this. It’s not right.” It wasn’t _fair_ , either. Hadn’t Kamski just asked them to protect her? They’d thrown her into something completely different. It had only seemed like a good idea at the time. Now it was weighing on him heavily.

 

“You have to see it every day.” She said this so matter-of-factly.

 

“But it’s my job.” He was _so close_ to instead saying _I’m used to it_. But he already knew that wasn’t true. He’d been built to be used to it, but somewhere along the line that stopped being the case. He wasn’t supposed to be affected. He hadn’t been at first. But now…

 

“It’s mine, too.” There was a bit of petulance to this, but he didn’t have time to follow up. “If you have to deal with it, then so will I.” She seemed resolved.

 

It was troubling… and yet… _touching_? “Why?”

 

Her head tilted up as they paused at crosswalk and they shared a long look. “You shouldn’t have to deal with it alone.”

 

His first thought was that he wasn’t alone. He hadn’t been for a long time. He had Hank. And while Hank had only just started to be better about opening up… they’d still been on crime investigation _together_ for quite some time. But just because he had Hank didn’t mean he had no room for somebody else. Even so… This felt like something else.

 

Not just _you_ \- not just _him._ And not just _dealing_.

Maybe it was more like…

 

“We’re not alone.” In fact, he understood very well now. They were very much _together_. The antithesis of _**alone**_.

 

“Not anymore.” She didn’t smile, but there was something about the way she said this, still looking at him. The light changed to green and she turned her attention forward as they begun to walk again. “...and it wasn’t _your_ fault, either.”

 

There was nothing he could say to this that would have been right. He knew she was referencing him telling her this on the roof. But every part of him wanted to ask, _...wasn’t it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 7K+ views! If you like it please leave a comment! Things are only just starting to unravel at the DP specialty division! Gonna devote some more time next few chapters to Connor, Noelle, and Hank and less of this strange church of rA9 and upsetting case ends. So if there's anything you'd like to see in particular... like.. date stuff or... relationship stuff... feel free to leave it in a comment!


	17. Chapter 17

While it could have waited, since the Captain was busy anyway, once they returned to the precinct, Connor took to the small medical wing that had been afforded to their specialty division. The android medic on site was more than happy to assist patching up his arm. He sat in silence, jacket (now stained and torn, the second one now, he really had to make a trip to Holly’s) sitting on the counter, holster removed, tie undone, his shirt unbuttoned and pooled in the crooks of his arms as he left it half off. Noelle had gone somewhere else; Connor wasn’t sure if it was shyness or something else entirely but he’d let her go off without a word about it.

 

She was safe in the precinct so he wasn’t worried about it, more curious about what she was up to while he was resigned to sitting still as wires and synthetic sinew were put back together. His questions were answered as the tech had just finished up, skin leveling over the previous wound to make it look as though he’d never been sliced at all. Noelle entered the room, familiar blue blanket in hand. He said his thanks and let the medic on their way, shifting off the table to stand, tugging his shirt back on and buttoning it mostly up, leaving the top two undone.

 

She came closer, meekly so, which upset him more than anything else, but offered the shock blanket up with a careful smile. “I was told this is supposed to help.” The fact that she was joking around at all was more good news than anything else.

 

He couldn’t help a twitch of a smile as he took it from her, draping it around his shoulders. It wasn’t going to do much of anything, but the thought was nice. About as much as he’d felt when he’d first given it to her. “Thank you.” However on his next step forward his knees went weak, and he found himself half in her embrace as she’d quickly come to his side, taking his arm around her, and had tucked hers around his waist. “I’m sorry… I’ve lost too much Thirium.” Walking back instead of driving _certainly_ hadn’t helped. It hadn’t been the smartest move to make, and yet, there they were. “My functions are running on lower power than usual.” 

 

He wasn’t in critical danger but there were warnings he had been pushing aside. Such as that he shouldn’t be exerting himself. And that he should get more blue blood as soon as possible. “ That’s okay. It’s my fault, anyway.” He wanted to correct this-  _he_ was the one that had asked her to walk back with him. Close… under the shelter of the umbrella together… so that they could talk. So that they could reassess. Decompress… but before he could intervene, “Let’s get you to your desk. And then I’ll get you some Thirium.” 

 

The situation seemed awfully familiar. But he had no cause to argue, so they walked out of the bay together still entwined. Most of the officers there were too busy to notice. And most more than that were getting better every day at looking without looking.  She set him down carefully in his chair, more carefully than she needed to. He wasn’t in danger of shutting down and he could certainly walk by himself, but there was still something extremely comforting about her being so close. About her being so warm and gentle  with him … 

 

A fter she stepped away, he turned towards his desk despite the chugging of his thoughts, things getting just a touch foggier. It would be a good time to start paperwork- and, in fact… thinking about things now.. this Church of rA9 seemed more troublesome than he could have ever possibly imagined. Hadn’t the android that had been holding up the bank shouted something at him about “going home”? He’d have to review that evidence footage… setting his hand on the computer terminal, he pulled up a few report windows so that he could start inputting information, forgoing his usual hard copies first. Later. He could do it later… 

 

Just as Noelle returned from the medical supplies (and break room no doubt, considering she was offering Connor blue blood in a paper cup instead of the bag it came in), Hank was getting off the phone and praying to anything that was listening that it wouldn’t immediately start ringing  _again_ . He needed silence. He needed to think. Things were a mess. Despite himself, he couldn’t help but watch the two of them. Connor seemed worn out  (sporting a Mylar blanket no less) , but that made sense given what he’d gathered had happened with bits and pieces pouring in from all corners of the map. Noelle herself seemed much the same but she seemed to be  _doting_ on Connor, and Hank wasn’t really sure still how he felt about that. 

 

She sat across from him first but pulled her chair up closer after and they shared a glance as Connor drank down what she’d given him. Another smile of that same caliber Hank had never seen given to her, one she returned. A hand on his. More conversation.  They were out in the open but it still felt like he was watching something private. He already knew the decision he had to make, and it wasn’t going to be an easy one. He wasn’t sure he was prepared for the reaction it was going to get. 

 

S tanding from his desk he opened his door and leaned out, “Connor. In my office. Now.” 

 

The two of them looked up, briefly startled, but Connor answered,  “Yes, Captain.” 

 

Hank found it extremely unfortunate that Noelle followed behind Connor into his office. This was going to be that much more difficult with her around … as if it hadn’t  _all_ been. But. Just for a moment… he couldn’t help but think of how Connor followed  _him_ around when they’d first met. This was kind of the same, wasn’t it? Yet entirely different. Connor sat down and Noelle stayed on her feet behind him. Hank sat back down behind his desk, breathing out a sigh he couldn’t quite help. But before he could even figure out where to start, Connor spoke up. 

 

“I’d like to request both bodies, Edward from today, and Arthur from the bank robbery, be submitted into evidence. I think there’s a link with a new piece of evidence we secured today. In addition, I’d like warrants to be submitted as soon as possible so that we may check their households. They both have records of living with other androids, so-”

 

“Connor, you’re off the case.” If he didn’t stop him, this was going to go on forever. But the immediate fall on Connor’s face and the silent shock on Noelle’s cut straight through him (though admittedly one more than the other). “-for a bit. Not forever. I need you to take a break. Just a few days. It’ll take time to get the warrants pushed through anyway.” Latching on to that. Connor was a brilliant detective, and if he thought something was here that linked both crimes, he was probably right. But Hank needed him to step away for a bit.

 

“Captain- I know I’ve- ...I know I haven’t been performing satisfactorily as of late- but I promise that I can do better- I won’t keep disappointing you-” He’d stood up suddenly, blanket falling from his shoulders as he put both hands on Hank’s desk. 

 

Hank held a hand up to him. “Stop. Listen. It’s not about that. And you’ve been- you’re fine, Connor. What happened today- what happened back at StarCity- it wasn’t your fault- that’s not why I’m telling you-”

 

“ _Captain_. I can do better. I _**will**_.” Desperate all at once. “I won’t keep failing you.” 

 

Staying strong became impossible. The way Connor was looking at him, talking to him, was breaking his heart. “Stop. Just- take a breath, or whatever. Okay? You didn’t fail anybody. That’s not what this is about.” Connor hadn’t ever really talked to him about his superiors that had set him onto the deviancy case back when it all started. Hank wasn’t one for prodding, figuring that when Connor wanted to talk about it, he would. But something in his eyes, that panic, that  _ terror _ \- maybe he should have asked a while ago. “I just need you to take some time away from work. I think it’ll be good for you.” 

 

“Hank, _please_.” 

 

All at once he was feeling the heavy weight of Amanda’s disapproval bearing down on him. Yet it was so much heavier now coming from Hank. Thoughts of being thrown out- tossed aside-  _ replaced _ \- he  **could** do better. Hank was right. He hadn’t been performing well. He’d let a suspect get out of his sight during a violent hostage situation resulting in Noelle getting wounded. He’d failed an interrogation, getting them no leads. He’d let a suspect attack him and then commit suicide- he’d fallen. Hard. This latest string of failures- maybe Hank  _ was _ right, and that it couldn’t be tolerated. That he needed to go away. 

 

But he could do better-   
_I can do better.  
I can do better… so please… _

 

“Connor, don’t make this harder than it has to be.” Incredibly difficult because something in Connor was changing and he didn’t know what to do about it. He was exerting far more emotional weight, far more unpredictable behavior. More _human_ than he’d ever been before.  “I’m not fucking firing you or kicking you off the force or anything. I just want you to stay home for a few days. You’re working too much.” 

 

He went a bit slack, shaking his head. “So you think… because I’m working too often, it’s effecting my ability to-”  
  
“No! Fucking- would you stop?! I’m not saying _ anything _ about your performance. Okay? I’m not- mad or  _ displeased _ or  _**disappointed.** _ Alright? You’re fine!” Unable to help snapping and rising to the same level. He couldn’t stand Connor berating himself. Much more so because it was his fault. “You’re… you’re fine.. aren’t you?” 

 

Because now… now Hank wasn’t so sure.

 

Connor looked lost. Gaze a million miles away, LED buffering yellow. “I...”

 

And when Connor seemed not to be able to answer, Hank did it for him. “You’re fine. Alright? And if you’re not… if you’re not, even more reason to take a few days off. We’ll push your warrants through in the meantime. And after that you can get right back to work.” This was the best compromise he could come to. Things would get better if the two of them had time to themselves for a bit, much as Hank didn’t like it. It was the only avenue he could think to take. “Connor, look at me.” Careful now. And when he finally did, “Everything is fine. Understand?”

 

Connor looked at him, lips pressing together for a moment, silent. Thinking. There was no way out of this. If he kept fighting Hank would just get angrier. Maybe make him take  _ more _ time off. So, resigned, he nodded. “I understand, Captain.” Voice low, eyes down. He stood fully, turning away from the desk. “We’ll register our evidence and then be on our way.” 

 

If anyone had told Hank Anderson ten years ago that he’d love an android as much as a son,  _ so much _ , that that android could reach into his ribcage and squeeze his heart with just a few words. Just a downtrodden look… he’d have never believed it- 

 

_**Ten years** _ . 

 

The sudden feeling of  ** loss ** consumed him and he stood abruptly just as Noelle had exited the office. He went to Connor, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Look… I know things are… tough, right now. I’m doing this because I care about you. Not because I’m mad.” Connor didn’t look at him. He almost wanted to just let him go. But a bubble of his selfish loneliness consumed him. He’d clearly just devastated Connor but… the thought of being alone- “Connor… uh… it’s… in a couple of weeks- will you still-” Bumbling, not sure how to ask something so weighty. Especially not after how he just made the other feel. 

 

“I’ll still go with you. That was never a question.”

 

He’d heard many times in his life that your kids would always be better than you. Would always look after you. Would give you hope for the future. Connor may not have been his by blood,  not even the same kind, but there’d never be a day now that Hank would regret having met him.  A long time ago he would have  _ preferred _ to be alone, to wallow. But now, he couldn’t think of it. 

 

Noelle stood back, watching the two of them share a quick embrace,  head tilting to the side. The Captain was a callous man, and the way he’d just treated Connor had been thoroughly upsetting. But… it was clear the two loved each other. She wondered what he’d said but quickly concluded it was none of her business.  She just waited patiently until Connor stepped away and came back to her side. It was then that she caught the Captain’s gaze, for a moment that felt like it dragged on into eternity. What was he thinking? What did he think of her? Still distrustful, no doubt. But then why let Connor go away with her? 

 

Humans were an enigma at times.

 

Turning her back on him, she walked by Connor’s side, arms brushing with their close capacity. “I’ll grab your jacket before we go.”

 

“Thank you.” He seemed so tired now.

 

It  _ hurt _ . “ And  I’ll hold the umbrella, this time.” Giving him a little  playful  bump  with her shoulder , attempting to at least make him feel something other than this sadness that seemed to have suddenly consumed him. 

 

There was a brief weak smile, but no more. “If you want.”

 

It was a start, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dear readers, thanks for all the continued love! Leave a comment if you liked it but ALSO! I have a tumblr now, please go follow for Connor spam and story previews and updates! I might decide to take prompts at some point too! It's https://androidsacutemess.tumblr.com/


	18. Chapter 18

The walk home was completely silent. Neither knew what to say, but more importantly, Connor was _stewing_. And Noelle didn’t quite know how to break him off it. Or even if she should. Maybe his thinking wasn’t so bad… maybe it would help. But it had been more than a half hour now, and she hadn’t seen his LED resume that calm blue once. Just the same stormy yellow as they walked side by side underneath the umbrella. She stayed at the front door when they got in, only coming in enough to lay his tattered jacket on the side table, knowing that another walk was imminent. But even S.J. seemed to be able to tell something was wrong, not her usual bouncy self as Connor got her on the leash (along with some doggy rain gear) and they headed out again.

 

It was another ten minutes of almost unbearably lonely silence, not even finding comfort in the pitter-patter of rain above them, when _finally_ Connor spoke. “Perhaps Captain Anderson is correct.” Although this wasn’t much of a good start.

 

“How do you mean?” It wasn’t really her place to question what went on in their relationship. Clearly they’d had a lot of time together. Clearly they cared for one another. But to say that she wanted to tell Connor the Captain scolding him had been wrong would be putting it mildly. But… maybe that was too personal a feeling. So she decided to say nothing on the topic. Yet, anyway.

 

“He thinks I’ve been working too hard. I think that may be true. Additionally, I think he was trying to tell me my attentions are too far split… although his wording could have been better.” Not that Connor would **ever** say that to Hank. His gruffness was one of the things Connor had come to love about him, but sometimes it really put a wrench in what should have been meaningful conversations. “I think I may be _trying_ to do my best on missions- … cases.” Having to correct himself. _Still_. After all this time. Wasn’t that evidence enough that something was still wrong? “But just because I’m trying doesn’t mean I’m succeeding. I think he was right to make me take time off, if I’m going to continue failing.”

 

This conclusion was a hard one, but Connor knew he owed it both to himself and Hank to come to it. If that’s how the Captain felt… then he had to respect it. And it couldn’t have been all incorrect. That was feelings over facts. And… much as he had learned to live with certain complications of a once-called epidemic known as deviancy, it still made things difficult. And tiresome. Somehow now more than ever.

 

Noelle found herself pushing out a sigh. A curious reaction to be sure, but it had happened without a thought. “I don’t think he said you were failing. In fact I’m pretty sure he said you weren’t. Multiple times.” She might not have liked the Captain for various reasons, but that didn’t mean she hated him. Nor did that mean she was going to let Connor come to the wrong idea. This she had no problem with being overly personal.

 

“That may not be what he _said_ , but it was what he _meant_.” However, even with Hank absent, this somehow felt like it wasn’t giving him enough credit. “...albeit...” And then Connor found himself sighing next. “I know he means well. But he has an entire division to run. If I’m not performing up to standards, no matter our personal relationship, he has a duty to fix it. Right now…” This could get uncomfortable quick, especially when he now noticed Noelle was glancing sideways up at him. “...right now I’ve given your case preference, instead of our precinct’s. And because of our plan, you now accompany me everywhere. So when we’re out- ...it _shouldn’t_ be a problem. I should be able to manage both things at once but-” Which was troublesome enough that he couldn’t. That she took _so much_ precedence that he was failing at other tasks.

 

“So I’m the one who needs to go away. Not you.” She dropped her gaze, both hands wringing the handle of the umbrella. She already knew this was the case. She just never thought she’d hear it directly from him. She also had no idea how much it would hurt.

 

“No!” The response fired out of him with no forethought and he stopped walking, letting S.J.’s lead out so she could go where she pleased in the meantime. “-...no, Noelle, that’s not what I’m saying.” It actually may have been but that wasn’t what he wanted her to take away from it. And now he suddenly felt like he’d do anything to mend it. “You are important. And I was the _only_ one tasked with your safety. The division can run without me. While I was built to be better than humans at solving crimes and apprehending criminals, that doesn’t mean I’m the _only_ one who can do it. And… that’s…” Realization dawned. “That’s what Captain Anderson was trying to relay to me.

 

And this plan he strageized for… I believe he overestimated my abilities mistakenly.” Talking about this really was helping him come to all the right conclusions, but _this one_ in particular was harder to elaborate on. For the exact same reason that it was what it was. When she just raised her brows at him, willing him to continue, he forced himself to do so. “We both did … because what’s happening is… uncharted. It’s not _supposed_ to be happening. Or… at least it _wasn’t_ . ” But then deviancy came and changed _everything_.

 

“What do you mean?” And it seemed like neither of them really understood.

 

His lips pressed together for just a moment, trying to think a little bit more before getting it all out, but that really wasn’t going to help. “Something is happening to me. Something not… not a part of my programming. Something I’ve never experienced before. I don’t know what to do about it. Or even how to handle it. And I believe it’s what’s causing all these problems.” When she frowned, he knew she was about to blame herself again, and he wanted nothing more than to stop her. Reaching out he tentatively laid a hand on her shoulder. “This… what I _feel_ for you… it’s greater than just wanting to protect you because of a mission statement. It’s… when I look at you...”

 

And they did.  
For a long moment.  
The rain stopped, droplets suspended in the air as their gazes searched. They were alone infinitely for just that moment in time. And when the rain started again…

 

“I can’t explain what it is. I _don’t know_ what it is. I’ve never felt this before. But it’s overriding my other core directives. And Captain Anderson just gave me reprieve to investigate it. So that’s what we should do.” Meshing this unknown emotion, that feeling, with things he was more grounded in. Perhaps it wasn’t the most romantic… but what did he know about romanticism anyway?

 

Clearly nothing.

 

He stayed still when she reached up with one hand, the other tilting the umbrella back a bit, taking hold of his from her shoulder. Their fingers linked lightly, sparking that synthetic refraction that revealed the white polycarbonate hiding beneath. Watching just for a moment, the _real_ feel of her against him, before letting go, reaching further still, brushing the backs of his fingers lightly over her jaw and cheek. In moments like these he had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was that it was right. It was what he _wanted_. So he didn’t fight. He didn’t think about it. He just… let it happen.

 

Took in the sight of her, the way she reacted. The half close of her eyes, the tilt of her head to beckon that touch closer. Then she laid her hand against his, holding him there as he cupped her face. “I’d like that.”

 

He wondered, briefly, if she knew more about it than he did. If she could enlighten him. His thumb brushed just underneath the curve of her lower lip. “...do you feel it, too?” It sounded like _his_ voice again. Not just the one programmed for him.

 

“I feel _you_.”

 

They were close again, and she’d let the umbrella slip so far back that the rain began to fall on them. He barely noticed. Entranced still by everything she was, everything she was saying, everything she was _offering_. The faintest touch of their lips…

 

Interrupted entirely too early by S.J. yanking the end of her leash and then impatiently starting to bark. “We should head back.”

 

The walk home was not nearly as tense then, his arm finding its way around her shoulder as S.J. led the way. “So… what would you like to do in order to _investigate_ … us?” She was teasing, just a little, but also incredibly curious.

 

For one reason or another, though, that question signaled an immediate swell of heat. “I… well.. I suppose we could… go on a date?” He wasn’t completely blind in the world of the lovingly entangled, even though he’d never experienced it for himself. He knew about _dates_ and the like. It seemed like where most people usually started.

 

She found herself smiling. “I like that idea. Where should we go?”

 

He breathed out a little hum of thought. “I have to take my jackets by Holly’s to get repaired… would you like to go shopping again?” This seemed about right, didn’t it? He didn’t mind taking her to get more things, if she wanted them.

 

“I think I have enough clothes.” She certainly had picked out armfuls, only because he’d let her. Encouraged her. And the end result was getting to put something fun on every day, so it wasn’t so bad. But doing it again? Was that a date?  
  
“Then… how about...” Really trying to think, coming to a further understanding of just how bad he was at all of this. But maybe that was natural. Since it was new. “What about the aquarium?” He’d heard one of the detectives asking another out there once. It hadn’t sounded like something he would partake in at the time but…

 

“Looking at sea creatures?” She didn’t sound opposed, casting another sideways glance up at him.

 

“It could be … fun?” Chancing a little smile that erred on the side of accidentally goofy.

 

“It could be.” Teasing again, leaning a bit more into his side, but utilizing a brief search, her expression turned troubled. “...do you mean the one on Belle Isle?”

 

They arrived just on the front steps, Connor opening the front door, realizing the reason for her apprehension. “I do. It’s alright. The tower has been out of commission for a while now. There’s nothing to be worried about.” Even though he was saying that, he had never been back there, or even _close_ , since everything had happened.

 

Maybe there was a reason now he was willing to go back…

 

The three of them took a moment to dry off, lucky that Connor kept towels upstairs more for S.J. than anyone else (who ended up needing _a lot more_ drying off than either of them). She changed into a pair of pink pajama shorts and a white tank top, ready once again to go into her routine of shutting down for the night. But this time…

 

“I was thinking...” While she sat on his bed, he was putting his tie and dress shirt in the hamper by the door, still however in the process of unbuttoning. “I haven’t performed a system reset or cool down in quite some time. It might be helpful in some parts to do so...” He was extremely bad at hiding what his underlying thoughts where here.

 

Letting himself rest wouldn’t accomplish much. Sure he _could_ do it, like any other android, but there really wasn’t a reason. No matter what he was trying to get across here.

 

“Do you want me to go?” She would have anyway, downstairs to the couch where she usually slept.

 

He finally got out of his shirt, turning to her. “No… actually… I was thinking...” He’d been doing a lot of that lately. “If I’m going to be out of sorts for a while, it might be better to have you close by. In case anything happens.”

 

She tipped her head to the side, only the lightest of smiles tugging at the corner of her lip. Slowly coming to what his bumbling was _really_ about. “You think something will happen?”

 

“I don’t. But anything is possible. And… if you’re close.. then I’ll be alerted and able to help.” Right? That made sense. That made perfect sense. It was a flawless theory. Still… something about that grin she was aiming his way made him feel nervous. Like she could see right through him. “If you don’t want to, I understand.”

 

“It’s fine. I’d like that.” Being far more honest than him, it seemed.

 

He unbuckled his belt and left his pants in the hamper, leaving him in his dress socks and black boxerbriefs. There had never been a time where he’d been more grateful for what were mostly unnecessary additions to his wardrobe- at least where other people seeing him were concerned. He just felt so… _bare_. Which was absurd, really. Still…

 

“Okay, then.” Nervousness practically pouring out of him. He shut the light off, giving S.J. a little pat on his way to the bed (already dead asleep in her doggybed). Then he sat on the opposite edge, turning over and slipping his legs underneath the covers. This whole thing was so foreign. Maybe this was stupid after all. But when she followed suit and half disappeared underneath the comforter without a word he felt less poor about it.

 

“Do you want me to stay over here? So you’re not crowded?” On their sides there was a decent amount of room between them, but there was a different reason she was asking this. Not attempting to hide her smile in the dark.

 

“Uh… well.. if, say, someone came in and grabbed you- not that I think anything will really happen- but… let’s imagine someone did-”  
  
“Mm hmmn.”

 

“The closer you are.. the more reaction time I’ll be able to have- when I’m alerted...” This was unfathomably difficult. And embarrassing. He didn’t really know why he was continuing to blabber on about this. Maybe because she was letting him? What was so important about this?

 

On his side as he was, when she scooted back, closer- then _closer still_ , pressing her back against him until they seemed to just fit together, he felt that flush of warmth blossom again. “Like this?”

 

“Yes- uh-” Moving he slid his right arm into the spot between her shoulder and head and wrapped it around her chest, holding her closer still back into him, his left arm draping over her waist. “...is this alright, Noelle?” He couldn’t think straight.

 

Something only made worse still when she wrapped her arms around the one holding her chest. “More than alright, Connor.” They laid there like that, cozied up, for much longer than they should have. “Good night.” Tonight would be the first night she’d set herself to sleep with a smile on her lips.

 

“Good night.” Even when he sensed her output dropping, indicating she’d gone into rest, he stayed active a little while longer. Feeling the shape of her against him, memorizing the way she clutched his arm, the way it all felt…

 

The way _she_ felt…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor is very bad at this. But we'll forgive him. (however not for sleeping with socks on) Also, I don't know what specific type of plastic their shell is made out of, but the assholes of the game always refer to them as "plastic" this or that, so it's plastic something. And I spent ten minutes look up types of durable plastic, so that's the one I picked since I don't think it's ever explicitly stated. 
> 
> Also also don't forget to follow me at https://androidsacutemess.tumblr.com/ for preview updates and Connor stuff! Love you! Please comment if you liked it!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets a little spicy here at the beginning. Don't say I didn't warn you!

**STARTING UP  
BOOTING FROM SLEEP MODE...**

 

LOADING OS...  
SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…  
CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS… **OK**  
INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS… **OK**  
INITIALIZING AI ENGINE… **OK**  
INITIATING SELF CHECK… **OK**  
INITIATING DIAGNOSTICS CHECK… **OK**

 

MEMORY STATUS… **OK**  
ALL SYSTEMS **OK**

 

**READY**

 

When Connor _woke up_ he was immediately aware of what time it was, and the fact that it was a couple hours later than he usually got his days started. Normally this would be a problem, something that startled him only gently, but he remembered that he wasn’t currently working on cases. Or at the station. Or on anything at all … except, technically, with the woman who he found resting in his arms. It was a strange sensation, booting up again. It left him feeling energized. _Awake_ in a way that shouldn’t have been technically possible- or feasible, maybe. His systems could run for years without requiring a manual reset, so he wasn’t sure what this _feeling_ was. But… maybe there was more to this “sleeping” thing than he’d first given credit to.

 

For instance, not only the fact that it had actually felt like the sensation of _sleeping_ , or waking up from a slumber, but that while he’d been in that low-power _sleep mode_ that should have just kept him stationary, the both of them for that fact, they were in a different position than he remembered powering down from. Which should have been impossible, no? How many times had Noelle “gone to sleep” on his downstairs couch but woke up in a completely different manner? Was that normal? Was that supposed to happen? The obvious answer was no, and yet…

 

Instead of her pressed against and away from him, he’d seemed to have shifted in the middle of the night or… _whenever_ it had happened, now instead lying on his back, one arm around her shoulders while she had also moved to lie flat . And when he took in the sight of her, still… _sleeping_ , his thoughts on the matter seemed to stop.

 

The early morning sun was filtering in through the semi-open slats in his blinds, casting both horizontal shades and lights across her face and down along her chest. She looked peaceful and content, and just for a moment he found himself echoing the emotional sentiment. Unaware of his free hand reaching up to touch the tips of his fingers along her temple until he saw them there, that familiar buzz of synthetic skin against skin, and down across her cheek and jaw. He turned, gently so as to not disturb her, switching to his side, arm curling around her shoulders.

 

No matter how light he had intended his touches to be, though, when his thumb brushed under the curve of her lip and then down lower, flirting with her chin and then the line of her jaw, lower still to her neck, feeling that thrum of pulse… he saw her eyes flutter, a soft sound that was more breath than noise escaped her. He stopped, not wanting to disturb her further, eyes watching her intently. It left his hand hovering at the curve of her shoulder as her eyes blinked just a quarter open, somehow darker than usual.

 

“Connor…?” Her voice, too, seemed different. It wasn’t _normal_. Her voice should have had no hold from sleep, no affectation of grogginess that would have been natural to pre-programmed vocals… but he liked the way she sounded. And he didn’t think further on it.

 

“I didn’t mean to disturb you.” He lowered his own tone to a register he didn’t use often… though more now with her than before. But this was a _different_ sort of low.

 

There was something about the sweetness of her smile as her eyes closed again, “You didn’t...”

 

Almost instantly he seemed to mirror it. But there was an accompanying amusement. “I woke you up.” _Which would be roughly the same as disturbing…_

 

A delicate thrill ran through him when she reached up, cupping her hand over his to press it flat along the skin of her exposed shoulder. “I don’t mind.” There was something _else_ there in her tone then, he could barely place the emotion. The sound. Wasn’t used to the idea. But when those long lashes of hers swept open again and she directed a more open gaze his way he knew what it was.

 

 _**Alluring** _.

 

Her hand lifted barely off then as he moved his, trailing his fingers as lightly as he could down the round of her shoulder and over her arm. He was transfixed on her face once more as her eyes closed, and he watched her draw a deeper breath in. Sliding his touch back up and over her collarbone he echoed her next heavy breath unknowingly, followed by a swallow that was completely impractical. “Is this… alright?”

 

He was falling deeper into something he had no idea of. No concept of.  
Androids fell in and out of relationships more often these days, he supposed… _**love** _ was a concept he was exploring now- platonic easily understood after partnering with Hank- but now… this was _romantic_ was it not? And more than that it was… the energy here… what he felt when they locked lips… as his fingers glided down the center of her chest… this was _need_ . This was _want._

 

It was _sexual._  
And he had no idea what to do with that. Or how to execute it. How to define the heat. The heaviness that bottomed out somewhere just below his gut.

 

“Don’t stop...”

 

Shifting and leaning on the arm behind her, he moved himself closer, at the behest of her command. The newness of that voice guiding him every now and again, more often these days it seemed… She turned to meet him, their lips meeting lazily, a much less energized kiss than the ones they’d have before, and yet this one far more impactful. Maybe it had to do with her closeness, or how he was touching her- her open responses to it. The nervousness mixed with excitement swelling inside of him. Their lips disconnected but didn’t leave entirely, just brushing one parted set against the other as she continued that soft panting…

 

His forehead pressed to hers, eyes just a quarter open, watching the bloom of blue in her cheeks, the touch of her tongue across her bottom lip that lightly caught his own, enticed him in further. Just as his hand moved lower, over the curve of her breast, even atop her clothes he felt an unmistakable heat- or was that coming from him? A sheer spike a noise leaked out of her- a _moan_ . Curving his fingers around the, now obviously, delicate synthetic flesh, he squeezed, every new touch, every new drive, more experimental than the last. First it was following what felt right, and now it was chasing what made her _**react** _.

 

Another noise that sent his own body into seemingly endless overdrive seeped out of her, a hitch of breath after it as he slid his thumb up and over, tracing a light circle, over and _over_ as her noises dissolved into more heavy breathing. But then she turned- _on_ him and _to_ him, switching to her side, arms wrapping around his neck, hooking her leg high over his, their bodies suddenly pressed together hotly. Her lips found his again and he welcomed her in. A brush of their tongues- and then, finally finding a sure and _deep_ groan of his own as she rocked her hips and he felt something he’d never known before. A push of that need, that _**desire** . _

 

The word he’d been looking for flashing bright for a few nanoseconds of time, drowned out by images he had no idea he could conjure up. Of Noelle fully bare to him- and not just that. _Pleasure_ skating across her expression. Him at the helm. Underneath.. on top… aside her… between her legs-

 

That urge had taken hold of him completely as his hand had found the perfect place on her hip, pulling her into a press of his to send another flurry of that _good **heat** \- _ almost overloading him. Feeling like he was edging towards the brink of _something_ -

 

And then it all fell apart with the startling sound of somehow _mad_ barking at the beside, and a set of paws tearing at the comforter. When his lips broke from Noelle’s he could barely find his voice, and more absurd yet, he could barely find his _breath_ , “...S.J...!” Startled anger melted immediately into regret as she started to whine and impatiently shuffle her paws. He knew then how in the wrong he was. “Alright- alright… I’m sorry. We’ll go- hold- ...just give me a moment, alright?” Talking to her like she was a person, too. Like she understood.

 

And she did as she gave an indignant huff and stomped her way out of the bedroom.  
Connor had been told a long while back that talking to dogs like that was _irrational_. That they only understood basic commands in differing tones. But he’d embraced the idea of irrationality a long time ago. And S.J. was as smart as they came.

 

Which was why just a _tiny_ part of him wondered if she was breaking them up for _other reasons_ . They’d always been a pair. And he _had_ been spending far more time with Noelle as of late. But… No. That would truly be the _**irrational** _ thing. To think something like that. He kept his thoughts on the topic from wandering too far out as his attention turned back to Noelle who seemed both perplexed and incredibly disappointed. It was what drove a brush of his nose against hers, both apologetic and that warm intimacy he now found himself craving. “She’s not used to waiting this long to go out.”

 

He’d woken up late, after all.  
...started up, late.  
Not…

 

“It’s okay...” Reaching up she ran her fingers through his now inexplicably messy fringe of hair, but he found he liked the sensation it sparked. “Let’s take her for a walk.”

 

There was a million things he wanted to say. And a million more than that that he wanted to do- or _resume_ doing. He was truly sorry they’d been disturbed. He didn’t want to stop. This was so… _invigorating_. So new and exciting. He wanted to keep going. To see how far they could. To see _what_ they could do. To see how he how much more he could make her feel. How much of those sounds he could make her make-

 

“Connor?”

 

“Yes?” He was finding more often how easy it was to get lost. And that wasn’t exactly a good thing.

 

“...I can’t move with you on top of me.” Despite this, she was smiling. If only a little.

 

Embarrassment flooded him. “You are correct.” And so, regretfully, he removed himself from atop her… and when he’d gotten there in the first place he couldn’t exactly recall. When they’d just been essentially melted together… Another problem presented itself as he sat on the edge of the bed. Another one of those somethings he had no idea about. No idea of. No experience with.

 

The only idea he could muster up was that it was shameful. Somehow. It hadn’t been when he’d been entwined with her, but now that that mood was gone, and he was expected to dress himself and go outside…

 

“I...” He needed to alleviate this _**situation**_ immediately. But how? “I’ll meet the two of you downstairs. I just- ...I need.. a moment. To… compose myself.” This was about as delicate as he could put it, and he couldn’t wait for her response to the idea. Instead he stood, thankful the attached bathroom he only occasionally used (no reason unless S.J. needed a bath) was on the side of the bed he’d gotten out of. Once inside he closed the door and went to the sink, turning on the cold water.

 

“Are you okay, Connor?” He heard her voice at the closet door on the other side of the room.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

The sound of her shuffling through her own clothes to put something on died down completely as he took stock of himself in the mirror. He looked a mess. Hot blue blood flaring at his cheeks and speckling over the bridge of his nose- nonsensical, impractical. There was no reason for him to display such things, despite his dormant precautionary _protocols…_ his hair was an unusual mess, and his eyes-

 

Leaning in further, just almost pressed against the glass, he really _looked_ into his own eyes.  
He saw _himself_ .  
Raw. Unyielding.  
_**Human** _.

 

“I’m going downstairs now. Will you be much longer?” Her voice was already fading from the room.

 

“No-” His own response was barely there and he found himself clearing his throat to make his speech go. “No! I’ll be right there.”

 

In the next instance when he looked again, it was gone.  
Had it even been there at all?  
He just saw himself.

Just himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do with boner  
> stop program boner.exe  
> ((Come check out my tumblr androidsacutemess.tumblr.com! I posted a neat little sound clip of Connor's heartbeat (that I may have to extend since I've gotten many requests!) and there's previews and other junk there it's a good Connor time))  
> And of course if you liked it please leave a comment! They keep the motivation ^^^


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art of our sweet babies Connor and Noelle is finally here! The lovely artist who worked so hard on it for me is spectral-sketch on tumblr! Please check them out! Please don't repost this anywhere! It'll be up on my tumblr eventually (androidsacutemess)!

* * *

* * *

 

 

They had both mutually, yet silently, decided that some separation was due. There was just this coiled _hot_ feeling that the both of them knew very little of or what to do with… or, at least, for a moment or two there they seemed to know _plenty_ about what to do. But now that that moment had passed, both seemed to think it was proper to ignore it and go on. Embarrassment may or may not have had a slight hand in things. Noelle got dressed alone after Connor himself put some clothes on and took S.J. out. It was a good time for reflection; on what had just happened and what today might bring. And maybe just a little more reflection than that on a  curious disgruntled feeling. Nothing overly weighty or spiteful, but as he crouched down in front of the house to ruffle S.J.’s muzzle, he shot her just a little _look_. That was more than once now that she’d intruded… disrupted… 

 

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” Knowing even if he asked he’d receive no real answers. But maybe she didn’t like Noelle? Could dogs be possessive? He’d never seen it in S.J., but then again, he’d never brought anyone back to the house that wasn’t Hank. And he’d certainly never been _involved_ like he was now. “... maybe you _are_ telling me...” If interrupting more than once now wasn’t a clear pattern of behavior, he wasn’t sure what else might be. When she just continued to look up at him with those big, soulful eyes he shook his head. “Noelle is staying with us for the long term, S.” Other thoughts left unsaid, not that it mattered. _So, please… be a bit more considerate going forward…_

 

A fter that mostly one-sided heart to heart, Connor entered the house again to let S off the leash. Noelle was just coming downstairs by then, although he was sure she hadn’t taken  _that_ long to dress. He hadn’t lingered in a long walk like usual this morning, not that he’d by any means hurried S along either. She was dressed in a long sleeve dark blue knit dress and leggings with a pattern on them he supposed would be called “galaxy”. Splotches of stars and swirls of universes in uneven places. Charmingly simple, her hair left down in its purposefully messy waves. He found himself smiling already, and had to manually file away thoughts of this morning, the way she’d looked and sounded beneath him…  _yes_ , file those thoughts away, far away, so that he wouldn’t find himself musing too hard on them as the day progressed. 

 

It was when she returned his smile, albeit a bit wider, that he felt that pang of self consciousness. It was the way she was looking at him. Not quite the same way he’d been looking at her, he was sure. “What’s the matter?” He’d never much cared for the opinions of others in the way of his dress, tie situation aside (and Hank’s detesting of his proper work clothes being universally the same every day), yet… 

 

“That’s what you’re wearing?” Her tone meant no harm, head tipped to the side just softly. “-not that- I don’t think it’s bad… maybe it’s just that I’ve never seen you… casual?” 

 

He was wearing a lighter colored denim than usual paired with a white t-shirt underneath a standard issue Detroit Police sweatshirt in gray. Not a favorite look, but… “Is there something wrong with it?” He, too, felt uncomfortable in it, but for a day-date he supposed he shouldn’t be wearing his police suit jacket and tie… 

 

And, ever vigilant it seemed, she posed to him, “You tell me.” 

 

Shifting slightly, he rolled his shoulders. “I don’t have much else.” He never saw the need to start going out and buying extra clothing, aside those colorful ties, to lounge about in. He wasn’t the  _lounging_ type. 

 

Nodding her head back upstairs, “Come with me. I bet I can find you something.” 

 

So with that, he did, following her back upstairs. He knew rummaging through his own closet was going to prove useless, unless she gave up and decided to just allow him to wear his regular clothes out. Something he found he wouldn’t mind so much. But to his surprise, the only article she pulled from his part of the closet was a pair of his black denims, and when no other parts of his original wardrobe surfaced he found himself very curious, but willing to see what she was up to. So while she picked through what seemed to be  _her_ clothes, he turned his back to her to shed his poorly picked date clothes and pull on the jeans that had been given to him. 

 

When finally she found what she was looking for, she held up two pieces of clothing to him. One a strikingly simple black quarter-sleeved shirt, the other a loosely-knitted cardigan that golden brown, big brown buttons up the lower right side. “This?” He had no qualms with wearing her clothes, it didn’t really matter. 

 

“I think you’ll look nice in it. They’re both a size up on me, so they should be fine on you.” She was smiling again, but more of her usual sun than that wryness he’d been treated to earlier. 

 

That was about all the incentive he needed to put both of them on.  Once he was finished he stepped in front of his floor-length mirror and took a good look at himself. Pulled the edges of the cardigan, the cuffs, the toplines. It wasn’t an inconspicuous outfit for someone like him, but… “I like it.” 

 

She seemed to brighten at that. “Really?” 

 

“Yes,” giving her a nod as he turned to look at her, “it’s simple and effective.” Good daytime _date_ wear, he supposed. 

 

“You look good in it.” 

 

He hadn’t needed the extra compliment but once she said it, affirming her earlier assessment, he turned to look at himself in the mirror again. Just one more time. He felt like a little of that heat.  _She liked the way he looked._ “Thank you, Noelle.” 

 

They called for an automated taxi not too long after, bidding farewell to S.J. who was already prepped for a good nap. Once it arrived they got into the back together and settled in for the short drive to Belle Isle. That earlier awkwardness at having being interrupted in the middle of a hot and heavy moment seemed to have more or less evaporated and they sat in amicable silence. Noelle was transfixed at watching the scenery go by while Connor had his eyes on her. There was this dreamy look about her as she looked at the people walking by, the newly orange and red hue s on the leaves of the trees. 

 

“Do you like nature?” It seemed an unimportant question, really, and one that was easily answered by her cues but Connor found himself asking anyway. 

 

“I think so.” Her answer was dull, though not because she was uninterested in answering. “It’s all very pretty. I hope I get to see it when it’s all green, too.” Lingering on that thought for a few moments before, “I didn’t go out much, before. Or really at all. If we ever had to go somewhere it was from the house straight into the car straight into wherever we were going.” 

 

C onnor considered the information she was freely offering. “Kamski had a mind to hide you even when you were first created?” 

 

A soft exhale escaped her. “It’s the sort of thing that would have been frowned upon, right? He had his reasons.” 

 

In that context, “You’re correct. In the aftermath of everything else, it may not have been a good thing for the general public to find out.”  He could only agree with her, and Kamski by extension.  Instead of following along, he decided to move to something more pleasant. “Is there anything specifically you’d like to see? ...aside the trees in spring.” Something he couldn’t exactly swing for her at the moment, having no control over the environment. 

 

She turned away from the window to smile softly at him, “The aquarium is a good start.” 

 

Her sunny demeanor seemed to vanish, however, when the car turned onto the bridge. He was slightly startled when her hand reached out to clasp his, looking there first before his eyes raised back to her face. She’d turned away again, peering out the window. “Is it the height?” Trying to ascertain what was making her so nervous. 

 

“The water.” She trusted him so quickly with the information. 

 

And while he valued that intensely,  intrinsically so, he was puzzled.  _The water_ ? They were headed to an aquarium. Perhaps not the best place to be if the mere sight of water upset her in this manner. She had to know what an aquarium was, so then… what was it? “The river?” He tried to correct once he thought he understood. At this she merely nodded and he found himself looking out the window as well. There was no possible way she’d been built with the capability to drown. Their breathing was synthetic, and could be turned off if need be. No water to infiltrate lungs, and their machinery wouldn’t be effected by simply  _being_ in a body of water. 

 

When enough silence had passed, she spoke in a small voice. “The Detroit  R i ver, from Lake S aint Clair, from the S aint Clair  R iver, from Lake Huron, from Lake Superior.” His attention had snapped back to the half of her face that he could see, some weird sense of dread bubbling up in him as she went on. Her tone had gone robotic, not in mechanical quality, but in the deadness. The coldness of it all. “The Detroit River, to Lake Erie, to Niagara River, to  Lake Ontario, to St. Lawrence River, to-”

 

“Hey- hey...” He stopped her for her good as well as his own. _Two more bodies of water away and she’d end up in the ocean._ For one reason or another his heart was hammering away in his chest. His hand squeezed hers, waiting for her to look at him. When she did, “You’re okay. Everything’s alright.” Thankfully the car made the pass over the bridge and turned into the island. Her anxious list of rivers and lakes had distracted him fully from the defunct looming tower that now overshadowed them all. “See? We’re fine.” Trying to get her into agreement. This was supposed to be a good day. 

 

_What was that?_   
_Why is she so scared of the river? Where it goes? Where it comes from?_

_**A glitch in her program…?** _

 

That thought more painful and terrifying than the rest of them, so he quickly stowed it away.  He wanted to ask her why, maybe he should have. But the time was gone, now. He didn’t want to make her think about it again. She was looking out the window once more, watching the trees go by.  Though it had been unspoken in understanding, Connor suddenly needed the validation. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze to earn her attention back. “Do you believe me when I say that you’re safe?” 

 

_That you’re okay.  
That you’re fine…_

 

Her smile was weakened but appeared nonetheless. “I trust you, Connor.”

 

For some reason that wasn’t enough, “You’re certain?”

 

Turning more, she took his hand in both of hers, cradling it softly. “More than anyone.”

 

They pulled up to the aquarium, his eyes searching hers. He saw no deception there, and he accepted her answer quickly after. It kept him level. Returned things to a simple normalcy. There was just something about the way she’d gone off like that… he’d be thinking about it for a while. Running the questions in the back of his mind, quietly. Not concerned right now.

 

Although, briefly, fading in and out of existence, the thought, _Kamski’s home was on the lake shoreline, wasn’t it…?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again please join me on androidsacutemess.tumblr.com for previews of upcoming chapters and just tons of Bryan\Connor gifs and art and stuff! Thank you for all your love so far! Almost 10k views that's crazy!


End file.
